Through The Eye Of A Shipper Season 10
by writestories315
Summary: This is our plan to revisit every episode from Season 10. Now up 'The C&M Special For Eternity'
1. S10 E01 Hail & Farewell Pt 2

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E01 Hail & Farewell Pt. 2  
  
Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol  
  
E-mail – Carol at and

Michi at catherinebellfangmx.de or mp111275yahoo.de

Rating – PG  
  
Paring – Harm & Mac  
  
Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 01 - 'Hail and Farewell Pt. 2' Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Summary- How 'Hail & Farewell' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…  
  
Author's Notes- 

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!!!

2. Our beta readers are Gum and Shoe – so you've been warned. he-he!

3. 'I want to thank Carol for jumping up on this ship. I hope you won't regret it, my friend, even so you already called it an 'insane idea' lol. I can always send over some more chocolate when nothing else can hold you to it anymore. he-he' – Michi

4. 'The only thing I have to say is…I'm ready and I have my baseball bat. Let the game begin!' – Gum

5. 'This is Michi's baby and I'm here as a willing participant. Of course I hope with the next ep the VCR works. Michi, thanks for the invitation and I'm sure we're going to have some fun. And if I call it insane again, do I get more chocolate?' – Carol

6. 'Gum has the baseball bat and I've got the hockey stick. We ought to be able to keep the girls in line.' – Shoe.

7. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode it means that we risk to have a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

8. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

She needed some space. Some time to be able to think clearly. After her talk with Clayton Webb, Mac just wanted to get away. She just wanted to be alone.

When she saw a path from the house down towards beach, she took the chance and walked along it. The moment Mac's feet touched the sand, she could view the beach. It was then she saw him.

'Guess I'm not the only one who wants to be alone,' Mac thought as she saw Harm a few feet away from her. He sat near the shore and simply surveyed the ocean. Her first reaction was to turn around and walk to the other side of the shore, but something was holding her back and drawing her to him.

"Is this seat taken?" Mac asked with a little smile on her face when she stood next to him. "But when you want to be alone I can go again." She continued before Harm could give her an answer.

"Sit down, Mac," Harm told her softly.

He had seen her the moment she touched the beach. He came here to be alone, but part of him hoped she would come to him. He saw that she hesitated and wanted to turn around when she saw him. But he was glad when out of the corner of his eye she walked towards to him.

Mac sat down next to him. For a while, they just sat there together and looked into the ocean.

"It's over with Clay," Mac informed Harm with a serious tone and broke the silence between them.

"Is that what you want?" Harm wanted to know.

"I don't have a clue what I want," Mac answered with a defeated tone in her voice. "I just know what I don't want. I'm tired of dissecting relationships. When you start to dissecting something, the damn thing is dead." She looked at Harm for the first time since they had started to talk.

"So don't talk to Clay. Talk to me," Harm suggested as he looked at her.

"I appreciate the offer," Mac told him gently never breaking their eye contact.

"But?" Harm asked and somehow he already knew the answer.

Mac sighed. "There's so much more to talk about then just Webb," she said and broke their eye contact.

"Well, Mac, when you're ready let me know, huh," Harm told her with a slightly defeated tone. He stood up and with one last sideways glance, he walked down the shore and left Mac behind.

Mac followed him with her eyes for a short time before she turned her attention back to the ocean.

'Is that what you want?' Mac could still hear Harm's words. She had to close her eyes to regain focus on what she wanted. "What do you want, MacKenzie?" She muttered to herself and recalled everything that happened in the past few days.

The more she thought about everything the clearer it became. She knew what she wanted and what she definitely did not want anymore.

Mac looked to her right and could see Harm had walked for a while, but he was still in her vision. He was sitting a few yards away from her and was doing the same thing he was before she had joined him.

Mac took a deep breath and stood up. With one last glance to the house and to where Clayton Webb was on the porch, she slowly made her way down the shore.

The moment she reached him, he looked up at her. His eyes gave her the permission to join him once again.

However, this time she did not sit down next to him, but kneeled in front of him. She wanted to look into his eyes while she said what needed to be said.

She looked deeply into his eyes before she started to talk.

"What I want to have is a relationship where I don't have to question my partner. I want to feel safe around him. I want to feel secure and loved. I want to know that I can trust him and love him without the fear of not knowing if there will be a tomorrow for us. I want to believe that everything he tells me is the truth. I want to be with someone who cares so much for me that he sees me first and not his job." Mac had to stop so she could take a deep breath before she could continue with her words. The words that for her might be the most important words she had even spoken to him.

"I want to be with the man who cares so deeply for me. That he researches information just to know more about my health condition. I just want this man to take me in his arms and make me feel secure and loved." Mac had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She never stopped looking into Harm's eyes while telling him what she needed to tell him.

Harm had been surprised when he saw Mac walk to him. The moment she stood up he thought she would make her way to the car and he was about to get up and follow her. However, when she turned his way he simply waited and remained seated.

He was even more surprised with the words she had spoken. He knew he had pushed her earlier. It was not on purpose, but still he knew she felt that way. They were so much alike in that aspect. He had felt pushed to make a decision he wasn't ready to in the past as well. But this time he decided to give her the space she apparently needed and had walk away.

But now she was here, with him, and she needed him. Without saying anything, Harm simply did what she asked him to do. He took her in his arms and held her. He held her for minutes until Mac pulled away and looked at him with a sweet smile on her face. A smile he easily returned.

Mac turned around so she sat in front of him between his legs. Harm wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against him. She laid her hands against his arms and hugged him to her. Harm rested his head on her shoulder and she could feel his hot breath on her left ear. Together they looked out over the ocean and simply enjoyed the breeze off of the ocean, the sound of the breaking waves, and the singing of the gulls.

This time Harm didn't push Mac. He simply waited for her to start talking again. After a few minutes of the new silence she started to talk about the past few days. She told him about the talk she and Clay had shared minutes before.

"So did you kiss him, kick his ass, or both?" Harm asked with a slightly jealously note in his voice.

"None of the above. I simply slapped him across the face," Mac told him with a chuckle. Harm had to chuckle as well. He pulled her even closer to him and could feel when she got serious again.

"I've asked him if he was the sniper who shot at Simon," Mac continued.

"Was he?" Harm wanted to know.

"Yes, he was. He made the shot even though I was right next to Simon. I asked him how he could do it knowing that I was there as well."

"What was his answer?" Harm asked.

"He said he simply saw his job and not me. And in that moment he knew what he had to do it. He has known for a while that Tanveer was 'the Hawk' and didn't give me any warning. He thought this way I was safe. Since Simon wanted him and not me I wasn't in any danger," Mac said sadly with an angry note in her voice. "You didn't shot at Simon even though I told you to do it. You didn't take the risk."

"I never would and could have done it, Mac," Harm answered seriously.

"I know," Mac simply stated.

For a few more hours they talked about the past few days. They even mentioned some of the things that happened in the past year. When they were not talking they simply enjoyed the beautifulness in front of them. Just before the sun started to go down, Mac started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Harm asked worried.

"A little bit," Mac answered.

Harm stood up before he helped her up as well. "Come on."

Together they started to walk back to the car before Mac grabbed Harm's hand. It made him stop in his tracks and turn around. She looked into his eyes before she took his head in her hands and pulled him towards her. Mac kissed him. It was a short, sweet, and gentle kiss. It only lasted a few second before she released his lips.

"Thank you, Harm," Mac whispered, the rest of her words were spoken with her eyes.

"Let's go home, Sarah," Harm told her gently and continued their silent talk with his eyes.

He took Mac's hand in his and intertwined their fingers before they continued their walk back to the car.

Unknown to them on the porch, a defeated Clayton Webb followed them with his eyes. The knowledge that he just lost the best thing in his life ran through his head.

**The End**


	2. S10 E02 Corporate Raiders

__

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E02 Corporate Raiders  
  
Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol  
  
E-mail – Carol at and

Michi at catherinebellfangmx.de or mp111275yahoo.de

Rating – PG  
  
Paring – Harm & Mac  
  
Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 02 - 'Corporate Raiders' Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Summary- How 'Corporate Raiders' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…  
  
Author's Notes- 

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!!!

2. Our beta readers are Gum and Shoe – so you've been warned. he-he!

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk to have a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**6:02 PM**

Harm still held Mattie's sweater when the ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

"Rabb," Harm said as he picked up the phone.

("Hi, Flyboy." Mac smiled.)

"Hey," Harm answered with a laugh. "What's up?"

("What are your plans for tonight?" Mac asked gently while getting out of her car.)

"Other then working on all the papers I got from 'King Sturgis' earlier today? Not much, really," Harm responded.

("Where's Mattie?" Mac wanted to know while getting a shopping cart.)

"She's out with her dad for tonight. Why?"

("Well, how would you like to do something for your spirit?" Mac asked softly.)

"My spirit?" Harm wondered slightly confused about what Mac was talking about.

("Yeah, your spirit. You told me that cooking would be good for your spirit and I thought I should try it. However, cooking for myself is not really high on my list, so I thought we could do something together. When you want to that is," Mac explained. She stood outside the grocery store with the cart waiting intensely for Harm's answer.)

When Harm heard Mac's idea he truly felt happy and had to smile about the thought, that they would spend some time together. With one last look at his desk and a shrug he didn't need to think twice about his answer. "I would love to," he answered easily.

("Great," Mac responded feeling both relieved and happy. "I'm at the grocery store now, and I should be at your place in about twenty minutes.")

"Sounds good. What are we having for dinner anyway?" Harm asked with a raised eyebrow.

("Just like Sturgis said: We are in a 'wait and see'-mode. Just trust me, Harm," Mac told him confidently.)

"I do, Mac. See ya in twenty and be careful," Harm responded gently.

("I will. See ya," Mac answered softly before she broke off the conversation and made her way into the grocery store. So far she hadn't had an idea what to make for dinner. But she was sure with the right spirit she now had from the conversation with Harm, she would find something they both would enjoy.)

While Mac made her way through the grocery store Harm decided to take a shower and get dressed in some civilian clothes. The last thing he wanted to do was to wear his uniform while cooking and enjoying some time with Mac.

Seventeen minutes later there was a knock on the door and Harm hastily made his way from the bathroom to the front door to open it.

"You're early," Harm said and looked at a mildly surprised Mac.

"And you are half naked." Was the only response Mac could think about and she couldn't stop herself from looking at him from head to toe. Harm had a dark blue towel around his hip and another one around his neck, which he used to dry his wet hair. Water drops still covered his torso and Mac had to gulp at the sight in front of her.

"Yeah, sorry… but I ummmm…lost track of time." Harm cleared his throat letting his slight embarrassment leave him. "Why don't you come in and get yourself something to drink while I get dressed. I'll be ready in a minute," Harm told her with an apologizing tone. He held the door wide open so she could step in.

"Thank you, and no need to apologize. Like you said, I'm early," Mac answered with a smile and walked further into his apartment. When she stood in front of the countertop she placed the grocery bags she'd carried on it.

"Okay, I'll be right back. In the fridge you should fine some water and juice. Take whatever you like." Harm made his way to his bedroom.

"Will do, thanks. Is there something you would like to drink, Harm?" Mac called after him.

"Some water would be fine," came the quick response out of the bedroom.

As soon as Harm came back, all dressed, from his bedroom they started making dinner. Mac had bought everything they needed to make a vegetable casserole. Eggplant, zucchini, potatoes, onions, tomatoes, garlic cloves, and different spices were scattered on the countertop and were carefully getting ready to be turned into their dinner.

They worked together like a team and enjoyed being together. Harm was surprised about Mac's cooking talent and she gave him the answer that she knows how to cook, but doesn't enjoy cooking alone. She surprised him with her next statement.

"Maybe we should do something like this again," she said looking quickly at Harm to judge his reaction.

"I would love to," Harm answered softly with one of his flyboy grin.

"Then it is a deal," Mac responded with a smile of her own before turning back to cut some more vegetables.

When they finished preparing the casserole, they placed it into the oven and started to get the dishes out. Harm turned on some quiet music from a CD while Mac took two more bottles of water for them out of the fridge.

Together they waited for the casserole to be finished and used the time to make some small talk. Mostly they talked about 'King Sturgis', the general situation at JAG, and wild-chattering from the staff about who would be the new JAG.

"As long as Krennick is out of the picture everything is fine by me," Harm stated with a big grin on his face.

"What? You don't like to be chased around the desk?" Mac asked jokingly and had to smile.

"Not by her, no," Harm whispered and looked lovingly at her.

Mac looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but before she could respond the oven told them that their dinner was finally ready.

The casserole was great and during dinner Mac asked Harm about Mattie. He told her about Mattie and Tom's plans to start up Grace Aviation again and how happy Mattie had been about it. Harm let Mac know how happy he was for Mattie and Mac could see in his eyes that he truly meant it.

As soon they had finished their dinner they walked to the living room and sat down on the couch to continue their talk.

"So Mattie is getting along just fine with her dad?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Harm answered with a longing tone.

"How about you? How are you handling the situation? Or are you feeling left out now that she's getting along fine with her dad?" Mac asked gently, since she couldn't quite read his earlier reaction.

Harm had to chuckle when he heard Mac's question. "You know, Mattie came up with something like that as well. When I told her that I couldn't go out with her and Tom tonight, because I had too much work. She thought it was because I didn't feel important anymore. She wanted me to know that she does needs me and the annoying personal questions I asked her in the past."

"Do you feel that way? That you're not important anymore?" Mac asked softly.

"No, it's not like that. And I really had too much work to do." Harm pointed at his desk and the mount of files.

Mac chuckled. "So how come you told me to come over when you need to do all of that work? And I might add there are a lot of files on your desk."

"Because I didn't want to miss this chance," Harm sheepishly answered and returned Mac's smile.

"We are having a great time here, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. We should do this more often, Mac." Harm had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, we should. And we will," Mac whispered.

"Then it's another deal."

"It's a deal," Mac responded. "So, Mattie really is doing fine, isn't she?"

"Oh yes, she is. And there seems to be a boy in the picture as well. His name is Kevin," Harm told her in a fatherly tone.

"A boy, huh? Does this have anything to do with the 'annoying personal questions' you talked about earlier?" Mac smirked and somehow already knew the answer. There was a time when she and Chloe had the same kind of talks.

"Oh yeah," Harm answered and had to laugh. "I tried, you know, to find out if she knew everything about…"

"Sex?" Mac continued Harm's sentence when he seemed unable to continue on his own.

Harm nodded. "She told me she knew the basis."

"And what did you do?" Mac wanted to know.

"I told her that it is a serious topic and she should talk with her dad about it, because he's the guy where she has to go with this one. Thankfully she agreed." Harm chuckled before it changed into a laugh and Mac joined him.

As soon they calmed down she had to know. "How would you handle it if your own kids need to have 'the talk'?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her lips.

"Well, I would have you tell them," Harm smirked before he acknowledged what he said and got serious again. He looked deeply into Mac's eyes, awaiting her reaction.

"How about… we tell them together?" Mac whispered, never breaking their eye contact. She licked her lips and moved her head slowly towards Harm's, who did the same.

"Perfect," Harm gently answered before their lips met and they shared one gently kiss, which sealed yet another deal between them.

**The End**


	3. S10 E03 Retrial

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E03 Retrial  
  
Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol  
  
E-mail – Carol at her account and Michi at her accounts (but the site won't let us post them)

Rating – PG  
  
Paring – Harm & Mac  
  
Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 03 - 'Retrial' Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Summary- How 'Retrial' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper...  
  
Author's Notes- 

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry...we plan to use more then 150 words!!!

2. Our beta readers are Pinky and Brain – so you've been warned. he-he!....We gave Gum and Shoe the weekend off.

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk to have a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**5:12 PM**

"Good work, counselor," Alicia Montes told Harm as they walked out of the courtroom.

"Thank you," he quietly responded.

"You know ... Congressman Bolton is a pretty bad enemy to have."

"Oh ... so am I," Harm answered with a smirk on his face.

"Still. We better watch your back."

"We?" Harm asked astonished about Alicia's comment.

"Ha, I got you into this," Alicia explained gently, she then took his chin in her hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "See you around." With that she walked away and made her way through the hallway to the elevator.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Mac said to Harm when she saw him standing outside the courtroom watching Alicia walk away.

"Yeah, it went pretty good," Harm told her with a smile. "Are you okay? You look like you lost your best friend or something." He was worried when he saw the look on Mac's face. He couldn't read it and that scared him.

"Don't worry. It's nothing that a long bubble bath, some food, and a good book can change."

"Would you like to join me for dinner? I could cook us some pasta," Harm asked hopefully.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't really be good company tonight. Rain check?" Mac responded softly.

"Sure," he answered insightfully

"Good. I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow, Harm. Good night."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Night," Harm responded softly and followed her with his eyes as she made her way through the hallway. A part of him knew he had to let her go, but the other part of him felt like he was making a mistake.

**Mac's Apartment**

**7:07 PM**

Mac stepped out of her kitchen with a glass of juice and sat down on the couch to recount the day. Morris' words were echoing in her ears and her past with men was passing before her eyes. She was about to take a trip into self-pity and depression when there was a knock at the door.

"Mac, it's me," Harm's voice said from behind the wood door.

Mac placed the juice on the coffee table and walked to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to see Harm smiling at her holding a take-out bag. "I brought Chinese."

"I thought I said I wasn't in the mood for company tonight," Mac said slightly annoyed.

"I'm not company," Harm told her. "Besides you look like you could use a friend. Now are you going to let me in or do I need to go ask your neighbor to share dinner with me?"

Mac stepped away from the door. "Come in."

Harm smiled and walked into the living room. He placed the bag of food on the coffee table and took off his coat. "I got some noodles and that Crab Rangoon you like," Harm told her.

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?"

Harm looked at the glass of juice on the coffee table. "Juice is fine."

"Okay." Mac went into the kitchen and got a glass of juice for Harm and a few napkins. Once she returned to the living room Harm had laid dinner out for them. He handed Mac the carton of noodles and a pair of chopsticks. Mac bit into the noodles. "This is good." Harm just grinned and focused on his own dinner.

They didn't talk much during dinner. Just a few words and a few bits of each other's dinners were shared. Once they were done eating, their empty food cartons sat on the table.

"That was nice, Harm. Thanks," Mac softly said.

"No problem. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Mac sighed. "I'm still confused on how those women could have married the same man."

"They love him."

"Love is a confusing thing."

"Not if you know you're in love," Harm told her. "Bud told me that Morris got under your skin."

"Slightly. It was like he was trying to get me to see that my life is wrong and the way he runs his is correct."

Harm sighed. "Maybe to him his life makes sense, but to the rest of us it doesn't. He knows what he wants in life and that's a good thing. Now... is it right for his wives and the children involved? No. They're the ones that are going to be affected by everything."

"I know that. But I don't understand how they could still want to be married to him. Marriage is between two people who love each other. Not between one man and four women. A marriage is hard enough, but to throw three other people into it." Mac stopped and exhaled a heavy breath. "I just don't get it."

Harm stared at her for a minute. "Maybe it's not ours to get. He's no longer in the Navy and isn't a concern of ours. You won the case and got him out. The Navy doesn't have a black eye and now across the world four women have to figure out what to do with their husband."

"They wanted to divorce him."

"What stopped them?"

"Me. I told them legally they couldn't stay married, but as long as he's out of the Navy. It wasn't my concern what he and they did."

Harm's hand gave Mac's shoulder a friendly squeeze. "It's for the best, Mac. Let them figure it out."

"Yeah," Mac said smiling softly at him. "So do you think you could do it?"

"What?"

"Be married to four women?"

Harm laughed and took his hand off of her shoulder. "I would be happy dating one."

"I'm sure Professor Montes wouldn't mind."

Harm gave her a confused look. "I'm sure she wouldn't."

"Then you should ask her out," Mac suggested.

"Maybe I don't want to go out with her."

"Why not? She meets your qualities. Smart, pretty, and available," Mac told him with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Harm gave her a long look and wondered what was going on behind her dark eyes. "She is, but maybe there is something else I'm looking for."

"She had some good students, I'm sure they could help you find it," Mac informed Harm.

"Mac, why are you getting snippy about it?"

"I'm not getting snippy."

"Really. Then how does jealous sound?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Then what are you."

Mac took a deep breath. "I don't know, Harm"

Harm took her hand. "Well, I think Alicia has the idea about she and I dating, but I don't."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Why not? She kissed you and she's attractive."

Harm gave her a look of wonder. "On the cheek and how did you know?"

"You had a lipstick mark."

Harm chuckled. "Well, I'm only interested in her on a professional level. Have you thought about when you'll be ready to venture into the dating-married world?"

"By the time I can trust a man and not worry."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Harm smiled sweetly at her. "Then you're halfway there."

Harm leaned towards her to kiss her, but Mac slightly moved her head away from his. Harm pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you into sharing?" Mac asked with a small grin.

Harm smiled. "I wouldn't share you with anyone, Sarah."

"Just wanted to make sure," Mac said before they met in a soft kiss.

**THE END**


	4. S10 E04 A Whole New Ballgame

A/N – We're sorry for the delay this week and vow to do better next time! Thank you so much for all the great reviews we got for the first three parts. Here's the newest installment of our Season 10 series. Enjoy!! – Carol & Michi

* * *

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E04 A Whole New Ballgame

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol  
  
Rating – PG  
  
Paring – Harm & Mac  
  
Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 04 - 'A Whole New Ballgame' Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Summary- How 'A Whole New Ballgame' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper...  
  
Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry...we plan to use more then 150 words!!!

2. Our beta readers for this one were the Treasure Seekers Island. Special thanks to Vered, Acer, and our Sparky. You guys rock!!! – Carol & Michi

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

Last note about the conclusion of 'Till Death Does Us Part':

The fourth and last chapter of TDDUP is still in work and will be out as soon as possible. Thanks for all of your support. – Carol & Michi

* * *

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**8:17 PM**

"Thanks for the little detour, Mac," Harm said with a smile as they made their way from the elevator to Harm's office.

"Little detour, huh? You're calling a drive from Andrews to your apartment with a stop here a little detour?" Mac asked with a laugh while they stepped into Harm's office. "Think again, Harm."

They had just returned from their investigation on the USS Hennessey. Shortly before they'd landed in Andrews Harm remembered that he had forgotten a file in his office, a file that he needed to finish by Monday. Since he needed to work on the case this weekend, he asked Mac if they could take a ride to HQ before Mac drove him home. Before they left for the Hennessey they had left her car at Andrews.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly a little detour," Harm commented as he sat down in his chair and turned on the desk lamp. He started to search for the file in his desk drawer and finally found it. "It wasn't that bad now was it? Think of it this way, you were able to spend more time with me," he continued with a grin. He intertwined his fingers and leaned forward a little bit, propped up on his elbows. He looked deeply into her eyes and waited for her response.

Mac saw his move and made one of her own. She stood right in front of his desk and laid her hands on it. Then she leaned forward as well, so she was finally eye-to-eye with him. "No, it wasn't bad at all," Mac answered gently. "But if it wasn't for this stop, by now I could actually be lying in my bathtub taking one heavenly bubble bath."

"Oh, now that's a huge sacrifice you made. How can I make it better for you, Ms. MacKenzie?" Harm asked quietly with a raised eyebrow and tried to get even nearer to Mac. However, since he sat behind his desk it wasn't possible. But it wasn't really necessary anyway, since Mac was already so near that he could feel her breath on his face.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I think a home cooked meal from you sounds like a nice start." Mac's eyes were dancing while she waited hopefully for Harm's answer.

"A home cooked dinner? And here I thought you would look for something like a foot rub or backrub." Harm smirked. "Guess dinner it is then. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Sarah MacKenzie?"

"I would...," Mac started to respond before a cough behind her made her stop and turn around in one swift motion. She now stood face-to-face with an old acquaintance. "Sir." Mac quickly stood at attention in front of one of her greatest worries without showing her surprise by seeing him there.

"Colonel MacKenzie," Major General Gordon Cresswell responded before his look settled on Harm, who now stood at attention. "Commander Rabb I assume. I saw the light and figured that I wasn't the only one this late in the office."

"Yes, Sir." Harm answered. "We just returned from an investigation on the USS Hennessey and I needed a case file in order to work on it this weekend. Oh, and congratulations, Sir." Harm was just as surprised as Mac seeing Cresswell there, but didn't show it either.

"Yes. Congratulations, Sir," Mac repeated Harm's word. She felt a little unsettled and perplexed at the moment. Back on the Hennessey they thought Cresswell wouldn't be their new CO, and now he stood in front of them, obviously as their new CO. Also she couldn't read Cresswell's reaction and didn't know how much he had heard of her flirting banter with Harm from earlier.

"Thank you. Well I've had a long day and will call it a night now. Colonel, Commander, I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight." And with that he made his way out of Harm's office and walked through the bullpen to the elevators.

"Goodnight, Sir," both responded.

"Now that went well," Mac muttered quietly. "And it looks like he's our new CO after all."

"Yeah, it looks like. But Mac, stop worrying, okay? Like I said on the Hennessey. You've changed a lot since Okinawa and maybe he has, too." Harm felt that Mac was unsettled now and he wanted to change that. He was sure there was no reason for her to be worried, but he also knew that it wasn't easy for him to make Mac believe that. Instead of focusing on the problem at hand he decided to change the topic.

"So, since we got interrupted earlier I have to repeat myself." Harm made a step forward and now stood in front of Mac. He took her hand into his. "Sarah MacKenzie, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to," Mac said softly and smiled.

"Very good. I think I have enough ingredients at home for a mean pasta and salad." Harm squeezed her hand before he let go of her and took the file from his desk. "Come on, let's get out of here." He turned off the lamp on his desk before they made their way to the elevator. "You have some civilian clothes in your car?"

"Sure, why?"

"Good. If you want you can take a shower while I'm working on our dinner. It's no bubble bath, but it should do the trick," Harm said gently while the elevator finally arrived.

"That would be great, thank you," Mac answered as they got into the elevator.

"You're welcome."

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**9:03 PM**

It was already late when they got to his apartment, and Harm could see how tired Mac was. On the way to his apartment he'd asked her if she wanted to have a rain check since she looked so tired, but Mac assured him she was okay and didn't want or need a rain check. He had to admit her answer made him happy.

"Here we are," Harm said as he opened the door and turned on the lights. "Why don't you go shower and change while I start dinner? You can find some fresh towels in the bathroom's cabinet."

"Don't you want to freshen up first?"

"Nah, maybe I will take a quick shower while you're making the salad?"

"Okay, it's a deal," Mac said before she made her way to Harm's bathroom.

Harm was right when he'd asked her about being tired. She was very tired between the investigation and worrying about their new CO that she barely got any sleep. She was glad that she had finally found some good-night-sleep after all the problems in the past few months. But now it seemed like the restless nights were back again.

It didn't matter though. She was so excited about being together with him tonight that, when he had offered her a rain check, she couldn't say yes to it. She just hoped the shower and some good food would wake her up. And most of all she hoped that being with Harm would make her forget about everything. No, she didn't hope. She knew being with Harm would do that to her.

While she started to get undress in the bathroom she could hear Harm in the background. He was in the kitchen and clattered with some pots. But there was another sound she could hear coming from him. It was a sound that brought a sweet smile on her face. He whistled and sounded plain and simple happy.

As soon as the hot water hit her body she felt relaxed. Harm was right when he'd said it wouldn't be like a bubble bath, but it for sure did the trick. Mac closed her eyes and enjoyed the little massage that the jet of water gave to her back.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

Harm couldn't get the silly grin from his face and he didn't really want to anyway. It felt so good to have this once lost connection with Mac again. It was like his missing part was back to where it belonged. He just had to find a way to have it back for good. And he knew there was only one way to make sure of it. And he would make sure of it. Sooner or later he would.

When Mac told him on the Hennessey that she feared their new CO could maybe transfer her to another billet and separate them, he didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure if she feared to be separated from him work wise, or if she even feared to lose their connection completely. If the second point was the case, then Harm knew what he had to do.

A curse from Mac out of his bedroom brought Harm out of his deep thoughts. He'd been so lost in them that he hadn't heard the shower being turned off. Harm looked up at the bedroom entry. "Mac? Is everything okay?" He asked a little bit worried, but didn't get an answer. "Mac?" Harm dropped the knife he was holding in his hand and started to make his way to his bedroom before a sight in front of him made him stop dead in his track.

'I didn't hit my head recently, did I?' was the only thought Harm could come up with.

Right in front of him and clad in only one of his blue towels stood Mac. Some water drops were running down her neck and rib cage before they disappeared under the towel. She looked drop-dead-gorgeous. Harm gulped and told himself to breathe again.

"Harm?" Mac's voice brought him back to the present and it sounded like she'd tried to get his attention for a while now.

"Yeah?"

"This is really embarrassing, but you don't have by chance some boxer shorts I could borrow? Somehow I forgot my undies." Mac blushed. She'd been sure that her bag was fully packed but obviously she'd forgotten the undergarments. The suitcase she'd used for the time on the Hennessey still had panties in them, but since it was still in the truck of her car she couldn't get them without running down wearing only Harm's towel. And that was not an option.

"Of course. I think I have a pair you can use," Harm answered softly. He walked into his bedroom but couldn't resist and turned around with a smirk. "You're sure you don't want to go commando?"

"Jerk," was the short answer he got from Mac and both laughed. "Besides where's the fun going commando when you're wearing shorts anyway?" She continued and had to laugh even more when she looked at Harm's shocked look.

"Here, this pair should fit you. They're too tight for me anyway," Harm said with a smile as he gave Mac a pair of colored boxer shorts.

Mac couldn't stop the giggles when she looked closer at the cloth in her hand. "Speedy? Harm, you have 'Speedy Gonzales'-boxer shorts? Who knew you liked to wear something like that. It's kinda cute." She couldn't hold back anymore and had to laugh.

"Very funny, Marine. Just so you'll know, these are a birthday gift from our dear godson AJ. I couldn't tell him that it's not really my style now, could I?" Harm tried to be serious, but Mac's laugh was just too infectious and he laughed as well.

"No, of course not. Too bad they're too tight for you. I bet they would suit you."

"Go change, MacKenzie!" Harm tried to sound commanding, but failed due their laughter.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Mac walked back into the bathroom while Harm made his way back to the kitchen to check on the boiling pasta.

**10:15 PM**

"It's really coming down," Mac said as she stood by the window in Harm's living room.

Harm moved behind her. "It is."

"I should get going before it gets worse."

Mac turned around but Harm caught her shoulder. "I don't think that is a good idea, Mac. You're tired and it's raining. Plus it's likely to get worse sooner then you think. Just wait it out, please." Harm was worried and didn't want her to drive through this kind of weather, and for sure not while she was so tired. They'd enjoyed their dinner before they spent the rest of the evening on Harm's couch, drinking coffee and talking about things like Harriet's pregnancy, Little AJ and Jimmy. Most of the conversation was spent discussing the problems between Sturgis and Harm.

She went to open her mouth as a loud clap of thunder shook the apartment. She looked over her shoulder as a shock of lightning lighted up the sky. She looked back at Harm. "I guess you're right."

"I have a tendency to do that every now and then." Harm smirked and ran his hand down Mac's arm and into her hand. "What do you think about a nice foot rub?"

"Sounds heavenly," Mac said as Harm lead them back to the couch.

Mac groaned and laid back on the couch while Harm sat down at the other end and took her feet into his lap. He started to gently massage her right foot. "Mac?" Harm broke the growing silence between them. So far they hadn't talked about her comment on the Hennessey, but he at least wanted to try it.

"Hmmm."

"You do know that he never could separate us, right? That, if Cresswell really would transfer you to another billet, we would still be together and not separated?" Harm asked softly and looked at Mac.

"I know," Mac responded gently. "But I would miss working with you and the energy between us."

"Yeah, I would miss it too. That means we have to use all the energy we've normally spent while working against each other in court for things we'll be doing together after work. There are a few activities where you need a lot of energy for," Harm smirked with a raised eyebrow.

The first answer he got was a teasing move from Mac's left foot in his lap, which signaled to him that she understood very well the meaning of his statement. "Yeah, I think you are right about that."

"Do you think Farrow will hear about our new CO?" Harm asked interested.

"We are still in contact and talk via phone sometimes. He heard about AJ's retirement and called me because of it. I promised to tell him about our new CO as soon I would find out."

"Well, since he'd heard about AJ's retirement I'm sure he will hear the news about Cresswell as well. How's he anyway?" Harm wanted to know. He first felt a little bit jealous when he heard about the still existing contact between Farrow and Mac, but it was gone just as fast as it came up. He knew that John Farrow had a special place in her heart, just like Diane would always have a special place in his heart.

"He retired and moved to Colorado. He built a cabin in the woods and conducts guiding river rafting tours. It was always John's dream to do something like that one day," Mac told Harm before she closed her eyes and relished the foot rub Harm was still giving her.

"You're kidding, right?" Harm rumbled. That couldn't happen, could it? He thought the scene with the blue towel was weird, but this took the cake. Mac just told him that John was doing exactly what he had done in Harm's vision while the JAG crew had celebrated Coates promotion at the Chinese restaurant. That felt beyond weird and Harm couldn't hold back and had to ask the most important question for him right now. "What about you? Could you do something like that? Retire and go to Colorado to live in a cabin in the woods?"

"No, I'm more the civilization kind of type. I do need people around me. I think it would simply drive me nuts. And I want my children to have friends in the neighborhood. John's cabin is far away from the next civilization," Mac explained quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Harm responded before he let go of Mac's right foot and started to massage her left one. A new silence started to build between them.

The next 20 minutes were spent with Harm kneading Mac's left foot. "How does this feel?" Harm asked softly and looked at Mac. He had to smile when he saw that she was asleep. He couldn't stop looking at her and continued to slightly massage her foot.

Finally he thought it was time for them to call it a night. It was nearly midnight and it was still raining outside. That's why he didn't want Mac to drive home and decided to carry her to his bedroom so she could spend the night.

He was glad that she didn't wake up on their way to his bedroom. However, as soon as her head hit his pillow she opened her eyes slowly and looked sleepy at him. "Hi," she said quietly as she discerned her surroundings.

"Hi," Harm responded gently. "I think you shouldn't drive home this late while you're more asleep then awake. Besides, the rain hasn't stop yet. So why don't I get you something to sleep in and you get changed before you try to fall asleep again," he continued when he saw her questioning look.

"Okay, maybe you are right. But perhaps I should take the couch," Mac said unsure and started to get out of his bed.

"Do you really think that's necessary, Mac?" Harm asked gently while he was getting a T-shirt for her to sleep in out of his drawer.

"No, I don't think it is necessary." Mac smiled at Harm and took the shirt out of his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. There's a new toothbrush in the cabinet for you to use."

"Okay," she said and turned around to walk into the bathroom so she could get changed.

Harm started to get undress himself. He decided to sleep as usual in his boxer shorts and in one of his undershirts.

"The bathroom is all yours," Mac said when she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Umm, is there a side of your bed you prefer to sleep in?"

"No, not really. You can choose," Harm answered and made his way to the bathroom. "Be right back."

Mac was already settled when Harm finally came back again. She'd chosen the left side of his bed and was lying on her right side. She looked out of the window and her expression was as if she was deeply in thoughts.

"Are you comfortable, Mac?" Harm asked as his head finally hit the pillow.

"No, not yet," Mac whispered.

Her statement made Harm turn on his side so he could look at her. She still was facing the window.

"Are you okay? Is there something you need?" He wanted to know.

Mac didn't answer him and simply held her hand out for him. Harm understood and moved a little bit forward so he was lying right behind her and could put his hand into hers.

The moment Mac felt his warm hand in hers, she intertwined their fingers and drew their joined hands to her so they could lay right next to her head. She kissed his knuckles before she turned her head so she could look deeply into his eyes and smiled. "Now I'm comfortable. Thank you," Mac whispered. "Goodnight, Harm."

Harm bent his head down a little bit while Mac tried to get her head even nearer to his. "Goodnight, Sarah," Harm softly responded before their lips met for a sweet kiss.

Soon both fell asleep; Harm spooned against Mac and with their legs and hands intertwined. They were together and not even separated in their sleep.

**The End**


	5. S10 E05 This Just In From Baghdad

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E05 This Just In From Baghdad

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

E-mail – Carol at writestories315 'at' yahoo com and

Michi at catherinebellfan 'at' gmx de or mp111275 'at' yahoo de

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 05 - 'This Just In From Baghdad'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'This Just In From Baghdad' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper...

Author's Notes-

Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry...we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

Our beta readers were the Treasure Seekers Island – Thank you!!!

Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**Mac's Apartment **

**Georgetown**

**6:07 PM**

'It's good to be home,' was Mac's first thought when she stepped into her apartment.

She and Harm just returned from their assignment in Iraq and the only thing she wanted to do right now was to enjoy a long hot bubble bath before getting some quiet sleep in her own comfortable bed.

The flashing red light of the answering machine caught Mac's attention; she placed her briefcase next to her desk and pressed the 'Play'-button before making her way to the bedroom.

"You have two new messages... Message one... 'Hi, Sarah, it's me. I'm back in town and thought we could meet. I would like to see you. Please give me a call. I miss you.'"

As soon as Mac had heard his voice she stopped dead in her tracks before turning around and walking back to the answering machine. "In your dreams, Clay," Mac muttered and pressed the 'Delete'-button. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's over before you finally get it?"

Ever since Manderlee, Webb had called her several times saying that he wanted to see and talk with her. At first, she talked with him and tried to make it clear that they were over, but after the seventh call she didn't even bother to answer. She hoped sooner or later he would get it.

"Message deleted... Message two... 'Hi, Colonel. This is Bud Roberts. I just wanted to let you know that Commander Turner, Coates, Harriet and I will be at McMurphy's tonight. Since I've heard you and the Commander will be back tonight around six o'clock I thought you would like to come too. We'll be there around eight o'clock. Hope to see you there, bye.'"

'That gives me one hour fifty one minutes to decide what to do.' Mac thought after she heard Bud's message. Right now, the only place she wanted to be was in her bathtub and bed, and anything past that was not a valid option.

'Let's wait and see.' With that last thought Mac walked into her bathroom.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**7:27 PM**

Mac had finished her bath and was drying her hair. She walked out of her bedroom to get some juice from the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. As she looked through the peephole she could see Harm standing on the other side.

"Hey, Harm," Mac welcomed him with a smile. "This is a surprise. Come in."

"Hi, Mac. Thank you," Harm responded with a flyboy grin and walked into her apartment. "I hope it's okay that I came over unannounced. I got this message from Bud and I thought we could go together to McMurphy's. I wanted to pick you up, but it looks like you were not planning to go. Bud did call you, right?" Harm asked unsure as he noticed Mac was in her pajamas. He thought back to Bud's message and hoped that he was correct in the assumption that Bud invited Mac.

"Yes, I got Bud's message. I just didn't really felt like going out tonight."

"Oh, is it possible to change your mind?" Harm asked hopefully. "I would really like to go with you. Together. Please?" Harm tried to make her come and knew that his famous puppy look worked like a charm most of the time.

"Harm, you're worse than our godson." Mac giggled when she saw his look, which was followed by him sticking out his lower lip. He looked simply adorable and she just couldn't resist.

"Hey, when it works – it works. So, are you going with me, Mac?"

"Yes, I would love to. Just give me five minutes to get changed. If you want something to drink there is some juice in the fridge. Make yourself at home," Mac told him softly and walked back to her bedroom to get dressed quickly.

"Great. Thank you, Mac."

"Are you sure we shouldn't use both our cars? There's no need for you to drive all the way back here just to get me home again," Mac said five minutes later as she walked out of her bedroom dressed.

"Don't worry. I wanted to pick you up and I'll get you home again," Harm answered.

"Hmmm, that nearly sounds like a date. Will I get a peck on my cheek at the end as well?" Mac asked softly and only lightly joking while she put on her coat.

"Oh, who knows? You might even get a real goodnight kiss," Harm answered with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, let's get going."

"Sounds good to me."

**McMurphy's Bar & Tavern**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**8:02 PM**

"Commander, over here," Bud hollered as he saw Harm and Mac walking into the bar. Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, and Coates were already seated at a booth in the backside of the bar.

"Hello, Bud," Harm and Mac greeted him at the same time.

"Ma'am, Sir, it's good to see you," Harriet told her friends and got two warmly hugs in response.

"It's good to see you too, Harriet. How are you and the babies doing?" Mac asked her friend softly and touched Harriet's slightly visible womb.

"We're doing great, Ma'am," Harriet answered and got a stern look from Harm and Mac at the same time. "I mean Mac," she corrected herself and laughed.

"How are Little AJ and Jimmy?" Harm asked out of interest.

"They're getting along much better now, Harm. Mikey is taking care of them tonight. That means that right about now they should have a blast," Bud answered with a chuckle.

"Hello Jen, Sturgis," Mac greeted her coworkers and Harm followed suit.

"Hello Colonel, Commander. I just wanted to get us something to drink. Can I bring you anything?" Coates asked while she got up from her seat.

"Soda would be great, thanks Jen," Harm answered and took a place next to Harriet. "Mac?"

"Sounds good to me," Mac responded. "Thank you, Jen."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back."

"So, what happened at JAG while Mac and I were in Iraq?" Harm asked while Mac sat down next to him. "How's the new boss doing?"

"Let's just say some of us had our moments with him and walked on eggshells for a while," Bud chuckled.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Mac asked worried.

"Nah, nothing to worry about, Mac. I think we'll be doing just fine with the General," Sturgis answered.

"What about you, Coates? How are you getting along with the General?" Harm asked Jen, who returned to the table with their drinks.

"It's okay, Sir. Once you get used to the General and the difference between him and the Admiral everything is fine," Jen replied with a smile and allotted the drinks. "So, Sir, what do you think about getting your old office back?"

"What are you talking about? I know nothing about getting my old office back," Harm stated bewildered and looked around the table before his eyes settled on Mac's, who only shrugged in return. "When did that happen?"

"I've requested to switch the offices while you and Mac were in Iraq," Sturgis responded soberly.

"You requested it? Why would you do that? And moreover, how comes the General approved the request?" Harm asked slightly irritated.

"Cresswell wanted to know more about you two and while we were talking I asked him if you and I could switch the offices again."

"And he simply said 'yes' and accepted the request?"

"No, he asked me for the reason and I told him why we had to switch the offices in the first place," Sturgis explained.

While Sturgis told his friends about the talk he had with Cresswell, Mac could feel that Harm wasn't pleased at all with what his friend had done. She felt he was getting slightly angry about what he heard and wanted to step in before the situation could get out of control. She placed her left hand on Harm's thigh and gave him a light squeeze. Harm in return moved his head and looked at her unerringly.

Mac moved her head and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Harm. Just let it go."

"Mac, didn't you hear what Sturgis just said? He told Cresswell about you going to Paraguay and me going after you," Harm whispered back to her.

"Sturgis thought he was doing the right thing," Mac said patting Harm's leg.

"He had no right," Harm stated a little louder than he thought, causing Harriet to turn and face the two officers.

Mac smiled softly at Harriet and grabbed Harm's hand. "Come on, Flyboy. You owe me a dance."

Harm followed Mac's lead and soon they were on the dance floor talking away from their friends. "Why are you making such a big deal about this? Cresswell asked and Sturgis told him. Cresswell could have looked into our files and find the information," Mac informed Harm.

"All it says is that you were assigned to the CIA for the case. I'm listed as being on leave. There is nothing in our records about it."

Mac sighed and could feel the tension in Harm's back. "Why are you bothered about it? And don't say it's because Sturgis told him."

Harm looked down into Mac's eyes and saw that she was concerned. He took a deep breath. "I just hate having that hanging over our heads."

Mac chuckled. "You're worried about a small stint with the CIA and not about your history for shooting up courtrooms."

Harm's eyes laughed as he tried to look sternly at Mac. "Courtroom. It was only one ceiling." He then joined Mac in a bit of laughter and found himself relaxing. He pulled her a little closer. "It will be nice to be back where my office belongs."

"And where is that?" Mac asked, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Next door to you. We're neighbors again."

"Love thy neighbor," Mac softly said into his shoulder.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and friends enjoying each other's company. Harm and Sturgis did have a minor conversation about what to say and what not to say to their new boss. Sturgis promised he would try harder next time and Harm said he would try not to mention the basketball incident from a few months ago. They laughed and parted as better friends then what they had been in the previous months.

**Mac's Apartment**

**10:35 PM**

Harm pulled the SUV to a stop and shut off the engine in front of Mac's apartment. Mac unbuckled herself and looked over at the man next to her. Ever since they left the bar, he seemed to be lost in thought. She gently placed her hand on his knee. "Harm?"

Harm looked at her and gave her a soft smile. "Sorry, guess I was just lost in thought."

"Anything you want to share?" Mac asked.

Harm took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of hers. "Yeah. Do you feel like taking a walk in the park?"

Mac gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand. "Sure."

They got out of the car and slowly made their way to the park which was just a block down from Mac's apartment. They silently made their way down the streetlight lighted path. Somehow unbeknown to either one of them their hands found themselves being held by each others.

Ten minutes passed without a word, until a biker breezed past the two of them and they stumbled into each other.

"Sorry," Mac said with a chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Harm quickly asked.

"Yeah, he should have gone right, not left."

Harm looked at the path the biker was already down. "He shouldn't be riding that fast this late."

Mac squeezed his hand and pulled him a bit closer while Harm took a step her way. "What's wrong, Harm?"

"I think I'm just tired."

"Do you want to go home? I don't mind."

"No, I asked you for this walk for a reason."

"What reason?" Mac asked as they stopped by a park bench.

Harm motioned to the bench and they sat down. They faced each other and Mac waited for Harm to start talking. Harm took a few breaths and carefully looked at the woman next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Harm. The doctor...," Mac started, but Harm interrupted her.

"No. I mean about everything. How are you?"

Mac sighed. "I'm getting better; every now and then everything feels like it is getting better. But then something happens and it feels like I'm taking a step backwards."

"Has anything happened recently?"

Mac looked over Harm's shoulder at the streetlight behind him. "Not too recently. Clay called me while we were away. I deleted the message; he knows I don't want anything to do with him. At least he should know it by now."

"Good," Harm quickly said.

Mac raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't speak your feelings too quickly, Harm. You might actually tell a girl how you feel."

Before Harm could stop himself the words left his mouth, "Maybe that's what I want to do."

Mac stared at him in confusion. "What?"

Harm opened his mouth to talk, but Mother Nature had something else in mind as a cold breeze shot across them, followed by the rumble of thunder. Harm looked up at the dark sky and smelled the scent of a fall thunderstorm. He then moved his eyes onto Mac and saw the anticipation in her eyes. "We better head back before the sky falls."

"Sure," Mac said fearing that this was probably another way of Harm's to avoid a conversation.

They walked back to her apartment building, this time not holding hands. Harm felt a mile apart from Mac and didn't know which was colder... the wind or her feelings towards him. 'Damn it. Why did the sky have to break?' Harm thought in his head as the rain started to fall on them.

Their steps quickened as they reached the steps to Mac's building. They stood under the awning of the doorway. Mac looked up at Harm, the rain ran off of their heads and they both shivered from the cold. "You should come up. I think I have something dry for you."

"Thanks," Harm said as Mac unlocked the door and they made their way into her apartment building.

The ride in the elevator was quiet and Mac unlocked the door to the apartment. Harm stood in the living room while Mac walked into the bedroom. She stopped at the doorway when she noticed Harm wasn't behind her. "We better dry off, before we catch a cold."

Harm took the hint and followed her into the bedroom. "Yeah. I would hate having to tell our new boss we're out sick because we got caught in the rain."

Mac laughed and handed him a towel from the bathroom. "That would be funny to explain." She laughed and their hands brushed against each other as Harm took the towel.

Harm looked into Mac's eyes and felt the temperature rise. "I want to answer your question."

"What question?" Mac softly asked.

"About my comment of what I want to do." Harm told her.

Mac closed her eyes. "You don't need to."

"I know. I want to." Harm gently touched Mac's cheek. "I don't know if this is the right time or not, but Mac... you... I..." Harm closed his eyes before looking back into her eyes. "I care for you deeply."

"I care for you, too, Harm. That's what best friends do."

"I care for you as more than my best friend. I care for you like I should for the woman I love," Harm said letting the word 'love' linger in the room.

Before Mac could respond, Harm gently leaned down and captured her lips with his. Quickly Harm's wet body was surrounding Mac's, their arms wrapped around each other and they just held on as their kiss grew. Once the kiss broke, Mac slowly opened her eyes and so did Harm.

"I know timing isn't one of our strong suits and I didn't want you to think I was avoiding the question. I just had to tell you. When you're ready, come to me."

Mac shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm ready," she softly said before their lips met again. Their arms and souls united around each other, bringing them both a step closer to what they really wanted in life. Each other.

THE END


	6. S10 E06 One Big Boat

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E06 One Big Boat

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

E-mail – Carol at writestories315 'at' yahoo com and

Michi at catherinebellfan 'at' gmx de or mp111275 'at' yahoo de

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 06 - 'One Big Boat'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'One Big Boat' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper...

Author's Notes-

Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry...we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

Our beta readers were Carol and Michi. We gave 'the sisters and the brother' at TSI the week off and Gum and Shoe are no where to be found. Have you seen them? We're kind of missing them. We miss them...not the baseball bat and hockey stick.

Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**6:49 PM**

Harm sat on the couch playing his guitar. A few hours ago he came back from his quals and thankfully got the chance to see Mattie one last time before she moved back in with her dad.

At the time he felt a weird feeling. He felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy that Mattie finally found happiness with her father again but, sad that he had to let her go. He lost her. It was a feeling he felt only one time before in his life. It was back when Mac had planned marrying Mic Brumby.

The ringing of his phone brought Harm out of his thoughts and made him stop playing his guitar. Setting the guitar aside he took the phone from the couch table.

"Rabb."

("Hey," was the soft response he heard and the sound of her voice made him smile.)

"Hi! What a nice surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Harm asked and relaxed against the back on his couch.

("A little bird told me you were back from your quals and I thought I should call you and ask how it'd go. So, how did it go?")

"It worked like a charm, thank you." Harm chuckled before they felt into a short moment of silence.

("Harm, I know about Mattie.")

Harm sighed. "I'm fine," he answered calmly.

("Is that why you played your guitar?" Mac asked gently.)

Mac's question caught him off-guard. "How? How do you know I played my guitar?" Harm asked surprised. Mac couldn't have known he played his guitar before he took her call.

("Open the door.")

Harm raised his eyebrow and looked astonished at his door before he got up from the couch and walked to his doorway. Never taking the telephone receiver from his ear he opened the door and finally stood face to face with Mac.

"Hi," Mac whispered and looked deeply into his eyes. It was clearly visible for her how hard it'd hit him. He looked sad and somehow lost.

"Hi."

Harm opened the door wider before he finally took the phone receiver from his ear. He turned it off and laid it on the shelf right next to the door without breaking their eye contact.

Mac opened her arms for him as she had once done in Iran and he gladly took her embrace. "She's gone, Mac," Harm whispered into her hair.

"I know," Mac answered tenderly and kissed his ear.

They stood like that for a while before Mac finally broke their embrace. Harm wanted to close the door but Mac stopped him. "Just a second. I forgot something in the hallway." She walked out of the door and came back with a white box in her hand.

"Here, I thought we both could need some of this today," Mac softly said and gave Harm the box. "Why don't you sit down on the couch? I'll get us two forks."

"Sure," Harm said and made his way to the couch. When he opened the box he had to laugh. "Chocolate cake? You brought us a chocolate cake, Mac?"

"Yup, have you never heard the quote 'there is nothing better than a good friend, except a good friend with chocolate'? Or how about the fact that chocolate causes certain endocrine glands to secrete hormones which affect your feelings and behavior thereby making you happy?" Mac asked as she sat down next to Harm. "Here's your fork."

"Thank you and no, I can't say I have heard about it before. But I have heard the quote that 'chocolate is better than sex'," Harm answered with a grin.

"Well that, too. Even so I'm still hoping one day someone will prove me wrong about that one. And now let us eat. Oh and before I forget I've got something else for us, too."

"What?" Harm wanted to know.

Mac stood up and walked to the kitchen counter to get her purse and another bag she'd brought with her. She rummaged through the bag and finally found what she was searching for and showed it Harm.

"Finding Nemo. I thought after the chocolate overdose we could watch a good movie," Mac explained as she sat back on the couch. "What do you think?"

"Good idea, MacKenzie. Dory is just what I need right about now. But first we should eat this yummy looking chocolate cake," Harm said and took his first fork-full of chocolate cake. "Hmmm, not bad. So, how comes you need the chocolate so badly today? Something happened at JAG?"

"Yup, I had breakfast with Cresswell." Mac looked at a bewildered Harm.

"How comes?"

"Looks like he figured out that I thought he was judging me for what happened in Okinawa. He wanted me to know that what happened back then doesn't affect his opinion about me now. I asked him why it felt like this way."

"And? Could he answer the question?"

"Yes, he actually could. He told me that I'm a Marine who spends too much time with naval officers and that unfortunately their culture has rubbed off on me. He expects me to overcome this condition."

"Sounds like a tough job." Harm laughed and Mac soon joined him.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. They only enjoyed the chocolate cake and their company.

"Mac?" Harm broke the silence

"Hmm?"

"How did you know Mattie is back with her dad? I never got the chance to talk with you about it?" Harm asked, wondering how Mac came about this information. "It happened so fast that I couldn't find the time before my quals."

"Mattie told me herself. She came to my office and wanted to talk to me about you."

"What did she want to talk about?" Harm had the mild fear that Mattie could have shared his little secret with Mac.

"She was afraid that you felt hurt about her decision to go back to her dad."

"What did she say?"

"Mattie told me that you seemed to fine with the decision, but she really couldn't read you and didn't know how you really felt about it," Mac explained.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you're invested in her, but that you always felt that she needed to reconcile with her father in order to grow. In other words, you're in a place in your life where you don't need to possess someone in   
order to love them. And the reason for that is Mattie. She taught you how to love unconditionally. Maybe she didn't realize it, but I did," Mac told him softly and looked deeply into his eyes.

"How did she react?"

"She asked if you wouldn't miss her, but I told her that you would miss her. And then she asked me for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Harm asked, still surprised about the fact that Mattie had visit Mac at JAG.

"I promised her to look after you. You know, to make sure you're not too sad too much of the time."

"Is that why you're here now, Sarah?" Harm quietly asked and took Mac's free hand into his.

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm here to make sure you're not too sad, but no, I'm not here because I promised her. I'm here because I care about you and because I know how much it hurts you to let her go. Even though it is the right decision it doesn't hurt any less," Mac answered and gave Harm's hand a squeeze.

"No, it doesn't. But I'll see her again next weekend, so she won't be out of sight forever."

"This next weekend?" Mac asked astonished.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmmm... that's odd, because on my way here apartment she called me on my cell phone and asked if I would like to meet her next weekend. When she came to my office I told her that I thought we should change the fact that we don't know each other very well. She told me over the phone that she thought we could start to work on it next weekend. Do you know what she's up to?"

"I don't have a clue. Very sneaky though. Sure sounds like my girl." Harm laughed.

"She's a great girl, Harm."

"Yes, she is," Harm responded and took another piece of the chocolate cake.

"Want to watch the movie now?" Mac asked a few minutes later as they finished their cake. She took her and Harm's forks and the empty box into the kitchen before walking back to the living room.

"I would love to," Harm answered with a smile.

"I still can't believe that Mattie made you buy a larger TV and a DVD player." Mac put the DVD into the player before turning on the TV.

"Yeah, she sure has her ways." Harm chuckled and got comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah it sure...," Mac started to say before she caught sigh of Harm. "It sure looks like it. Are you comfy, Harm?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, very. Another thing I've learned from Mattie," Harm said as he lay outstretched on his couch. "Always try to watch a movie in the most comfortable way. Come here." He tapped the space right next to him, showing Mac that he wanted her to lie down as well. "I won't bite. Promise."

Mac's only response was a smirk before she took off her shoes and laid down right next to Harm.

"There you go, isn't that much more comfortable than sitting on the couch while watching a movie?" Harm asked, sounding a little bit like a smart aleck.

"Yes, it is," Mac softly said. "And now hush; I want to watch the movie."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." Harm chuckled before he laid his left arm around Mac's waist, drawing her even closer to him.

Mac shivered as she felt Harm's body so close to hers.

"Are you cold?" Harm whispered.

"No, I'm fine," Mac responded in a whisper and took his hand, which lay on her belly, in hers. She intertwined their fingers before drawing them to her so they could lay right next to her head. "It couldn't be better."

"No, it couldn't be."

Harm felt lost again, but this time in a very good way. He felt lost in her warmth and in the situation they were. She was here, here with him, in his arms. Having Mac so near was all he wanted. 'No, it's not all I want,' Harm thought as he looked down at Mac, who apparently was engrossed in the movie. 'I want to have our children lying on the floor watching movies with us. Yes, that's what I want.' Now he only had to find out if that's what she wanted as well.

"Mac, can I ask you something?" Harm whispered into her ear.

"Sure? What do you want to know?" Mac whispered and turned around a little bit so she could look at him.

"Do you think I'll be a great dad?" Harm asked and started to caress her hand.

"Yes I do, Harm. I think you'll be a great dad. You showed it with Mattie."

"Back when I was fighting for custody for Mattie, did you mean what you said in court? Am I the kind of man you want to be as the father of your children? Did you mean it like that?"

Mac didn't respond immediately and Harm was afraid he'd pushed her too much this time. "Mac, I'm sor...," he started to apologize but was cut off from her.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Mac tried to explain and took a deep breath before she continued. "You are not the kind of man I want to be as the father of my children. No wait let me explain, please," Mac said as she felt Harm pulling away. "You are not that KIND of man. You are THE man I want to have as the father of my children, Harm. I couldn't find a better father for my children, and I don't want to find another one." Mac finished with tears in her eyes.

However, she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. Mac saw a teardrop run down Harm's cheek. They tenderly smiled at each other before Mac put her hand on his neck. She drew his head down to hers and first kissed away the tear and then both his eyes before finally her lips met his in a short sweet kiss. When Mac broke their kiss, she licked her lips and looked deeply into Harm's eyes. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you, Sarah," Harm said at the same time and both had to smile about what just happened before their lips met for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate than any kiss they had ever shared before.

"Wow," was the only word Harm brought out after they ended their latest kiss.

"Yeah, wow. Umm maybe we should continue watching the movie," Mac submitted without a lot of engagement.

"Good idea. Or I could prove you wrong about the chocolate theory," Harm said before he gave Mac yet another kiss.

"Hmmm, yeah you could."

"By the way, since Cresswell more or less told you I was rubbing off on you. Does that mean I still can rub against you? You might be obeying a direct order." Harm said huskily with a smirk and only got a smack on his backside from Mac before they shared another passionate kiss.

The End


	7. S10 E07 Camp Delta

_A/N – I'm sorry for the delay. I thought the episode 'Just in from Baghdad' was a challenge, but somehow I think 'Camp Delta' overtrumped everything LOL. It was yet another great episode, but to get something 'shippery' out of it was nearly impossible. However, the work is done and I hope you'll enjoy it. Once again, thanks for all the great reviews and the support. Happy (belated) Thanksgiving!!! - Michi_

* * *

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E07 Camp Delta

Author Name - Michi

E-mail – catherinebellfan 'at' gmx.de or mp111275 'at' yahoo.de

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 07 - 'Camp Delta'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- The missing scenes of 'Camp Delta'. What happened between Harm & Mac on their way to Norfolk when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1 - The plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

2 - Thanks to the TSI gang for the great beta work and all the fun in between!!! Just as a warning though…none of us can say that English is our native language – it would be a true lie.

3 - Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4 - Since I'm not sure about the distance between Falls Church and Norfolk, I used some information from the internet. ?donw 

5- Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**6:24 AM**

"Harm, please tell me you have an already packed bag in your car and we don't need to stop at your apartment first," Mac said hopefully as she walked with Sturgis out of her office and saw Harm heading in her direction.

"Just lead the way, Colonel," Harm told her with a grin and pointed with his cover towards the doorway of the bullpen. "I've learned from the best, so there is no need to worry about it. I sure hope the 'master of packed bags' can say the same about her bag."

"Of course," Mac answered confidently and walked into the just arrived elevator. "A good marine always has a packed bag in her car."

"And doesn't need much sleep," Harm added and pushed the elevator button.

"Yup, you pretty much covered it." Mac smiled at him. "Which car do we take?"

"Coates told me that all cars are taken. Therefore, it's either yours or mine. And since it looks like it will be a rainy day I would go with my SUV."

"You just don't want to be the passenger. Am I right, Harm?" Mac sweetly asked as they got out of the elevator and made their way to the parking lot. Mac opened the trunk of her 'vette and got her bag out while Harm opened the trunk of his SUV and waited for Mac to put her bag into it.

"You know me too well, Marine."

**Interstate 64**

**Route to Norfolk**

**9:04 AM**

They were already on the way for nearly 3 hours now and it seemed more or less impossible for them to get to Norfolk on time. It started to rain when they had just passed North Springfield and it still was pouring. The upcoming traffic didn't help their situation either.

At first Harm and Mac spent their time reviewing the case before they switched to issues that were more personal. When Mac asked Harm about Mattie he'd acted as if he was okay with the new situation. However, Mac wanted to be sure that her friend was okay. "Are you really okay with everything?" She asked him gently.

"Don't worry, Mac. I'm fine. I knew the day would come where I would have to let her go and it makes me happy to see Mattie and her dad getting along so well again. She's not out of my life anyway. We're planning to spend many weekends together, and she'll come to Washington to spend a part of her holidays with me. I actually think that Jen has more problems with Mattie being gone," Harm explained with a smile. "Good thing she's doing okay with our new CO."

"Yeah, it looks like she knows how to handle him," Mac said before she started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Harm wanted to know and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just remembered the look on your face from earlier." Mac tried to stop chuckling but she simply couldn't.

"What are you talking about, Mac? When earlier?"

"When we stood in front of Cresswell's office and listened to his conversation with Coates. The face you made when she asked him if it was too tight because she didn't want to hurt him and Cresswell told her that she wouldn't hurt him and should start pumping was priceless. What were you thinking they would do in there, Harm?" Mac couldn't hold back anymore and laughed outright.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I thought absolutely nothing," Harm told her with a stern look.

"Are you sure? The look on your face somehow said something else."

"I'm sure. Maybe the lack of social life brought a weird look on my face, but I for sure thought nothing about their interaction."

"Your lack of social life, huh?" Mac repeated his words with a smile.

"Yeah, it's more or less none-existing, and you are back to your echoing behavior, Colonel." Harm shortly looked at Mac and gave her his best flyboy grin.

"Maybe it is time for you to move on and find the right one," Mac told him softly, not really believing her own words.

"I don't have to find her anymore," Harm muttered to himself, not realizing that he said it aloud. However, one look at Mac told him that he indeed said it aloud and she'd heard him clearly.

"Is it serious?" Mac asked in a whispering tone.

"What?"

"Is it serious?" Mac repeated her question. "You just said you don't have to find her anymore."

Harm took a deep breath. "Yes, it is serious. She's the one, Mac. I can feel it. Even my Mom thinks she's quite the girl." Harm looked deeply into her eyes and smiled before taking his eyes from her to look back at the road again.

"Your mom knows her?"

"Just from hearsay. They never met in person."

"Since you said your social life is more or less none-existing, does it mean this woman doesn't know at all about your feelings for her?" Mac asked softly.

"No, she doesn't know about my feelings for her." Harm's statement was made in a sad tone, which Mac noticed.

"Maybe you should tell her."

"I can't, Mac. It's too complicated," Harm explained quietly.

There was a short time of silence after Harm's statement before Mac spoke again. "It's Alicia, isn't it?"

"What?" Harm turned his head in surprise to look at her and forgot for a moment that he was still steering the car through a heavy rain and the morning traffic.

"Harm, watch out!" Mac cried as she saw the brake lights from the truck in front of them but couldn't notice a reaction from Harm.

"Damn it," Harm swore quietly while making an emergency brake.

As soon as their car stopped, Harm looked at Mac and could see that she'd closed her eyes and was taking a deep breath. When Harm saw the exit right next to them, he knew what he had to do.

There was no way for them to continue the conversation they just had while driving through this kind of weather and traffic. Therefore, Harm maneuvered the car and took the exit.

"Harm, what are you doing?" Mac asked surprisingly.

"Mac, there is no way for us to continue this conversation while I have to drive through this mess. I'll try to find a place where we can park for a few minutes and then we'll talk," Harm explained and looked for a parking lot or something similar. "Here we go," Harm murmured as he saw a deserted car park.

As soon as Harm had parked the car, he shut off the engine and turned in his seat so he could face Mac. "Mac, I'm not talking about Alicia here," Harm told her softly.

Right about now he didn't know what to do anymore. While one part of him wanted so much to tell her about his feelings, the other part told him not to push her and keep his secret to himself a little bit longer.

"Oh, okay. I understand. If you don't want to talk about her, it is okay," Mac answered defeated.

"No, Mac. You actually don't understand. The woman I'm talking about is not Alicia. Why did you think there was something between Alicia and I anyway?" Harm asked in wonder.

Mac sighed. "I saw her kissing you as you two walked out of the courtroom months ago. Back then I didn't think much about it. However, as you said earlier that you found the right woman, I came to the conclusion that it's her you're talking about," Mac explained quietly before her next words came out as a whisper only. "Oh my god."

"What?" Harm whispered, not being able to read her reaction. "Mac, what is it?"

"If it's not Alicia, does it mean you're in love with Catherine?"

"Catherine? As in Catherine Gale?"

"Yes. Webb told me that you two got together a few times. Is she the one?" Mac asked quietly. The more they talked about it the more she felt lost. Completely lost. Was that it? Did Harm finally found his happiness? Was she losing her last chance for a future with the man she loved with all her heart? All these thoughts were running through Mac's head, and as much as she wanted to be happy for her best friend, she couldn't. Her heart simply didn't allow it, even though her head told her to.

"No, Mac. It's not Catherine either," Harm said defeated, still fighting with himself.

"Oh. So who is this mysterious woman?"

"Maaac, please?"

"What, Harm? Why don't you want to tell me about her? I just would like to know about the woman who captured my best friend's heart," Mac tried to explain and couldn't stop the tear that ran down her cheek.

Harm closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again and looked at Mac, he could see the tear and the hurt in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore," Harm said before opening the door and getting out of the car in one swift motion, not caring about the still heavy rain.

Mac felt taken aback and confused. The banging of the door brought her out of the astonished state. "What?" Mac said aloud before she got out of the car as well.

With only four steps she was right in front of Harm. It took only a few seconds before she was just as soaked as he was. When Mac looked at Harm, she could see the fight he was apparently having with himself. "What do you mean, you can't do this anymore?" Mac wanted to know. "I don't understand."

As soon as Harm saw the sad and hurt look in Mac's face, he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. It simply wasn't possible for him. "I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend anymore, Mac. I'm not in love with another woman. I'm in love with you, Sarah," Harm confessed under heavy breathing. "I love you. I tried to do everything to hide it, not to ruin what's built between us but…," Harm continued to talk but Mac didn't hear one word he was saying. Right after the 'I love you' from him she'd stopped hearing his words.

Mac looked at him and could see that he was still talking. She shook her head and did the only thing she could think of to make him stop talking. Taking his head in both of her hands she drew him down to her and kissed him. The kiss was gentle. However, since they were both in uniform as well as in public it was simply a short kiss. "I love you too, Harm," Mac whispered before she smiled at him and got one of his own in return.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Harm asked, wanting to make sure. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"This for sure is real, Harm. And should this be a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore," Mac explained softly before giving him another short sweet kiss.

"I think we better get into the car again," Harm said after they broke their latest kiss. He looked down at Mac and himself and saw that they were both soaked to the skin. "Any idea how to explain in Norfolk why we're in this kind of state?" He wanted to know with a smile.

"Why not telling them we made out in the rain?" Mac suggested with a smirk.

"You're funny, Marine." Harm chuckled.

"Let's just say we had a flat tire. This way we have the excuse for being late as well."

"Sounds like you've used this kind of excuse before," Harm said with a raised eyebrow as they got back into the car.

"Harm, a marine always has a backup plan."

"Got it. You always have a packed bag in your car, a backup plan in your head and you're not in need of a lot of sleep. Is there something else I should know about, Marine?"

"Oh, you better believe it, Sailor. The rest you'll find out as soon as we're back from Cuba," Mac told him with a smirk.

"Is that a promise, Sarah?" Harm whispered and moved his head forward, feeling Mac's warm breath against his face.

"Yes, it's a promise," Mac said before their lips met for yet another short kiss.

"I love you," Harm whispered.

"I love you, too."

"You know, come to think of it, I like you in this echoing state," Harm said with a smirk.

"Just get the car in motion, Flyboy," Mac answered with a stern look before they both started to laugh.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Harm said and maneuvered the car out of the car park and right into a future full of joy and love.

**The End**


	8. S10 E08 There Goes The Neighborhood

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E08 There Goes The Neighborhood

Author Name – Michi and Carol or Carol and Michi

E-mail – Michi at catherinebellfan 'at ' gmx.de or mp111275 'at' yahoo.de

Carol at writestories315 'at' yahoo .com

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 08 - 'There Goes The Neighborhood'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'There Goes The Neighborhood' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper… (Okay, this one actually happens before the last scene, so technically it's a 'missing scene'-story. Confusing, isn't it?).

Author's Notes-

1 - The plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have any strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

2 - Thanks to Acer and Vered for the great beta work!!! The warning from last week is still necessary since none of us can say English is our native language – it's a true lie. (Carol is even claming English as her second language.)

3 - Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4 - Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

**8:53 PM**

"Any idea when you want to start searching for a new apartment?" Harm asked Coates while opening the door of the elevator after its arrival on their floor.

They had just returned from the police department where Coates' nightmare finally found an end. She was told that the DNA from the hair on Vince Dolan's dead body didn't match her own and that she was free to go.

"As soon as possible, that's for sure," Jennifer answered determined as she walked out of the elevator. "Oh, good evening, Ma'am."

Harm walked out of the elevator and followed Jen's gaze to see who she had greeted. "Mac? Hi. This is a surprise. What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see his partner standing in front of his apartment door

"Hey. I'm here because I've tried to reach you for past several hours without any success and I got a little bit worried," Mac explained with relief in her voice. "Is everything okay, Jen?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My nightmare is finally over," Coates tiredly explained. "The Commander told me that you would have taken my case if necessary and I wanted to thank you for that."

"No need to thank me, Jennifer," Mac responded softly. "That's what friends are for."

"Why didn't you call me on my cell phone?" Harm asked interested, still finding himself in a minor shock to see Mac at his apartment for no apparent reason.

"I did, actually more than once. However, I kept getting your voicemail."

"That's odd, since I had my cell phone with me," Harm declared and took the cell phone out of his coat pocket. He looked at it carefully and chuckled. "Great, the battery is dead. Guess that explains why you couldn't reach me."

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," Mac assured him. "Just don't do it again, Sailor."

"Yes, Mom." Harm started to laugh as Mac and Jen soon followed him.

Jen stopped laughing as she suddenly yawned. "Well, if you would excuse me, I think I'll take a hot shower before calling it a night. This day was way too long for my taste. Good night, Colonel. Commander, thank you so much for your help."

"Just like the Colonel said earlier, there's no need to thank me, Coates," Harm assured her with a smile. "And whenever you need help with your search, just tell me, okay?"

"Will do, Sir. Good night," Jen said and walked to her apartment.

"Good night, Jennifer." Mac smiled.

"Night, Coates," Harm said before devoting his attention back to Mac. "There goes the neighborhood," he muttered while unlocking his apartment door.

"I guess that means I didn't misinterpret your comment from earlier. She really wants to move out?" Mac asked softly.

"Yeah, and I can't really blame her. This isn't the safest place to live." Harm closed the door behind them and placed his cover on the table.

"It was safe enough for you to let Mattie live here," Mac disputed while taking off her coat. "I think it has more to do with Coates wanting to forget what happened here and move on. It's not the first time where someone leaves everything behind just to forget."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience," Harm said softly. He took Mac's coat and hung it together with his own on the coat rack. "Did you ever think about moving after the incident with Coster?"

"No, by then I already knew that moving wouldn't make me forget what had happened. But I do understand Jen's reaction nonetheless."

"What is it with ex-boyfriends and ex-husbands coming back to get the women around me into trouble anyway?" Harm asked exhausted as he flopped on the couch and looked up at Mac.

Mac chuckled. "Sorry, but I don't have an answer for that question. However, if it makes you feel better, I can tell you that there are no ex-boyfriends or ex-husbands left who would get me into this kind of trouble again."

"Are you sure?" Harm wanted to know as Mac sat down next to him on the couch.

"Very sure. There are only two ex-boyfriends left and neither Mic nor Clay would do something like that."

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"Because they both know you enough not to get near me," Mac explained with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"So I'm your caretaker and everybody is afraid of me?" Harm asked astonished.

"Yup, that's more or less a given." Mac took off her shoes and sat back against the cushioned armrest of the couch.

"What about John?"

"What about him?"

"You didn't mention him." Harm pointed out.

"No, I didn't. There's no need to mention him since he was already a part of the mess with Chris. Now move closer. You look like you need something to help you relax." She stretched out her right leg on the couch and then tapped the space in front of her.

Harm looked at her and seemed slightly worried. "What do you have in mind, Colonel?"

Mac chuckled. "Don't be afraid, Harm. I just want to use my magic fingers and give your shoulders a massage. I'll be gentle."

"Magic fingers, huh?" Harm looked at her with a raised eye before finally moving closer to her. "How could I resist then? But don't be gentle, be good." Harm smirked before turning his back to Mac.

"I can be both," Mac replied quietly. "And now lie back and try to relax, okay?"

"Okay," Harm said tiredly before he lay back against Mac's torso, with his head against her chest. Then he raised his legs, so they could lie between hers. "This is really comfy."

"Good, now close your eyes."

Harm did as he was told just to feel Mac's arms going around his neck. "Umm Mac, what are you doing?" Harm asked surprised.

"I'm just loosing your tie. I thought this would be the first thing a man would do to relax," Mac responded as she started to untie the tie.

"Yeah. I guess I'm too tired to even care. Hopefully I won't fall asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it. If you fall asleep I know my way out," Mac whispered as she pulled the tie from his collar and laid it on the coffee table.

"Hmmm, maybe you should tell me a story while you work your magic fingers."

"A story? You don't want me to tell you a chapter out of Little AJ's favorite book 'Ten Minutes Till Bedtime' now, do you?" Mac asked softly as she started to massage his shoulder.

"No." Harm chuckled. "I was thinking more about a story that would keep me awake. Why don't you tell me about the case that you helped Bud? Ooooh, that feels good," he moaned as Mac hit a certain tensed spot.

"There's not much to tell. Lieutenant Wall's grounded for taking a civilian on an unauthorized flight in an F-18, which said civilian bought on the internet. Bud found out that she didn't do it for the money and that the civilian wasn't anybody less than her own father."

"Her father bought an F-18 on the internet? Wow, what a way to woo your child. I didn't even get a pony when I was four years old," Harm chuckled and brought a short laugh out of Mac with his statement.

"A pony, huh? I learn something new about you every day, Flyboy."

"Yeah well, a man needs to have some secrets."

"Just promise me you'll never get the idea to take one of our children up with anything faster than your Sterman, or else…," Mac threatened quietly.

"Or else what?" Harm asked and turned his head slightly to look into her eyes.

"Or else you'll have one pissed Marine on your hand, Sailor," Mac said and emphasized the statement by giving him a mild glare.

"I better watch out then. Can you go a little more left, please?" Harm always admired the magic work her hands were doing, but today it felt a little better than usual. He felt more and more relaxed with every movement of her hands.

"Oh, you better watch out. Here, is that better?" Mac asked as she moved her hands near his neck.

"Perfect," Harm whispered before closing his eyes again.

"Anyway, at first I thought the same thing that you did. That her father wanted to woo her in a very unique way. However, Bud found out that it wasn't Lieutenant Wall's thrill-seeking father's idea, but rather her own."

"You mean she wanted to woo her father?" Harm asked astonished.

"No, she didn't want to woo him, at least not the way you think," Mac started to explain softly, never stopping the kneading on his shoulders. "Her father has brain cancer and apparently, he never told her about it. Lieutenant Wall told Bud she didn't want to say goodbye to her dad at his funeral and when she saw the F-18 on the internet, she came up with the idea. She never told her father she knew about his illness."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, she thought she was doing the right thing."

"Was she?" Harm asked as he started to subside into Mac's ministrations.

Mac took a second to answer. "I think she did. She wanted to say goodbye in her own way, many of us don't have that option."

Harm closed his eyes and was silent for a few minutes. Mac's hands glided over his tense muscles. "Promise me you'll never do that," Harm said as he started to float in the land between dreams and reality.

"Do what?"

"Keep anything big like that from me," Harm told her with his voice getting softer.

Mac smiled. "I promise."

"Good. You can hold our kids when we go flying in Sarah."

Mac hid her chuckle as she felt Harm's head rolled lazily onto her chest. She glanced down at his face and saw his eyes were closed and he was asleep. A peaceful look crossed his face as she kissed his temple. Very carefully she moved her arms from his shoulders and wrapped them around his chest, holding him to her.

"I love you," Mac whispered into his ear. She then leaned against the couch and closed her own eyes to join him in sleep.

Harm heard the words and thought they sounded too real to be a dream, but he couldn't stop himself from saying the most important words in his opinion. "I love you, Sarah."

THE END


	9. S10 E09 The Man On The Bridge

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E09 The Man On The Bridge

Author Name – Carol & Michi or Michi & Carol

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 09 – 'The Man On The Bridge'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'The Man On The Bridge' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. The plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have any strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

2. Thanks to Acer and Vered for the great beta work!!! The warning from the past few weeks is still necessary since none of us can say English is our native language – it's a true lie.

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

JAG HQ

Parking lot

1:32 AM

"Think, since we just helped uncover another CIA misuse of power, the General will let us have the morning off?" Harm asked as he and Mac walked to their cars.

"Doubt it," Mac commented as she unlocked the door of her car. "But he might let us come in an hour late."

Harm rubbed his hands together. "It's getting colder."

"Tends to do that in December."

Harm smirked at Mac. "Funny. Drive home safely!"

"I will," Mac said, opening her car door. Harm started to walk to his car, which was parked next to hers. "Harm."

Harm stopped and looked at her. "Yeah."

"It was nice working on the same side again."

Harm though for a second. "Yeah, it was. Maybe the General will let us partner up again."

"Maybe he will. Good night." Mac smiled and got into her car.

"Night." Harm smiled and unlocked his door. He climbed into his SUV and started the engine. As the engine started up he sat there and let the car warm up. Mac, on the other, hand was having some trouble.

"Come on," she begged and turned her key in the ignition again. The engine just sputtered and staled again. "Come on you stupid thing. You were in the shop last week." She tried again and nothing happened. "Damn it!"

Harm looked to his left at Mac and noticed her car wasn't running. He rolled down the window and heard the engine sputter. He quickly got out of his car and moved to Mac's driver's side door. He could hear a few Marine-like words exit her mouth as she yelled at her Corvette. Harm knocked on the window and Mac looked at him.

Mac opened the car door and gave him an exasperated look. "My car has decided to be a pain again."

"There's nothing we can do about it tonight. Why don't I give you a ride home? We can try to fix it or call a tow-truck tomorrow." Harm offered.

Mac shook her head. She grabbed her cover, purse, and briefcase and closed her car door behind her. "It was in the shop last week; I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Well, there's no need to worry about it now." Harm held the passenger door open and Mac got into the car.

Once Harm was in the car, he exited the parking lot and headed towards Mac's apartment. They were quiet for a few minutes, both lost in thought over the night.

"Did you really think the CIA had any idea about what was hidden in this case?" Harm asked.

"They tend to hide a lot of things, usually the bad," Mac commented as she looked out the window.

"Well, at least we know the truth and so does the Commander."

"The truth is what matters." Mac looked at him. "If you had to search for the truth on your father again, would you still go as far as you did?"

Harm didn't have to think twice. "I would go further if I had to do it again."

Mac shook her head and turned back to watch the city lights pass by. Harm took note of her silence and didn't want to leave it at that. "Of course I would still need your help."

Mac turned and looked at him. "You would? If I recall you really didn't want it in the first place."

"I may not have wanted it, but I needed it." Harm paused and glanced at her. "Mac, you followed me. You helped me find him. I could have never found him without you."

"You would have kept looking even if I wasn't there," Mac contradicted Harm.

Harm knew her statement was the truth and wasn't about to deny it. "True, but with you I had the help and support I needed. I needed to have someone with me. I couldn't have done it alone."

Mac gave him a half smile. "Well, at least you know the truth and you'll never have to go through that again."

"As long as you stay here," Harm muttered.

"What?" Mac asked.

Harm cleared his throat and looked at the road ahead of him. "As long as you're here I won't have to do it again."

"Do what again?" Mac asked, slightly confused.

"Go and search for someone. I searched Paraguay for you when you went missing with Clay," Harm said before he could stop himself.

"Well, I won't go missing with Clay again. That is for sure." Mac tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Good," Harm stated and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Why?" Mac asked staring at Harm.

Harm stopped at the red light and stared at her for a second or two. "Because I always go after the people I love."

Mac gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad I'm one of those people."

Harm smiled back. "So am I." He took one hand off the steering wheel and took one of her hands into his.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. They just sat there in their seats and watched the city roll by. With their hands connecting them to each other's hearts.

THE END


	10. S10 E10 The Four Percent Solution

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E10 The Four Percent Solution

Author Name – Carol & Michi or Michi & Carol

E-mail – Carol at writestories315 'at' yahoo . com 

Michi at catherinebellfan 'at' gmx.de or mp111275 'at' yahoo.de

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 10 – 'The Four Percent Solution'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'The Four Percent Solution' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

The plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have any strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

Thanks to Chip and Chap for the great beta work!!! However, Chip and Chap are from Duckburg; a city where English is not the native language. Take this as a warning!

Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**December 24, 2004**

**Pennington Medical Center**

**Sleepy Hollow, Virginia**

**8:41 PM**

Harm ran his fingers across Mac's hand. His mind wondered to the miracle that she was still here after her accident. Her car was totaled, but she wasn't. He looked up at her bruised face and his heart fell a little. Her marks would go away in time, but they didn't diminish who she was.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like a used punching bag," Mac told him with a very small grin.

Harm gave her a full smile. "But a beautiful punching bag."

Mac chuckled softly. "Just what every girl wants to hear."

He gave her hand a slight squeeze. "The bruises will fade in a few days."

"I know, and so will the pain."

"Is there anything I can do to help the pain go away?" Harm asked.

Mac gave his hand a gently squeeze. "You're doing it."

Harm looked back up at her and was about to say something when the nurse came in. "Excuse me; I just needed to see if there was anything you needed."

"I'm okay," Mac told her.

"If you need anything just press the call button and one of the nurses will report to your room," the nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you," Mac softly said and the nurse left the room.

Mac looked at Harm and for some reason the only thought in her head was that of a cat. "What do you think of cats?"

"Cats?"

"Yeah."

Harm thought for a second. "They're small and kind of cute. Why?"

Mac shrugged. "I was thinking about getting one."

Harm titled his head and looked at her with a questioning look. "Are you a cat person?"

"I don't know. I've never had one. But I was thinking that cats are more independent, so it could handle being alone all day."

"Good reasoning. Are you going to get one?"

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about it."

"Hmm," Harm said. "Do you miss Jingo that much?"

"I miss him, but I know he's happier with Chloe."

"How is Chloe?" Harm asked.

Mac sighed. "She's good. She was going to come down, but her dad got leave and is visiting. How's Mattie?"

"Good. Real good. She and Tom are going to New York to spend New Years with some friends."

"That sounds nice," Mac said with a yawn.

Harm looked up at her face and could tell she was exhausted. "Mac, go to sleep."

Mac blinked her tired eyes at him and was about to argue, but she knew he was right. "Are you going to be okay?"

For the first time Harm let go of her hand and leaned back into the chair. "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you sleeping than myself."

"Okay. Goodnight, Harm," Mac said before she closed her eyes and fell into dreamland.

"Night, Mac," Harm said as he watched her drift off.

**3:12 AM**

Harm's last thought before he fell asleep was Mac and she was now his first thought as he woke up. He looked around the room and wondered what woke him. His eyes feel upon Mac who was mumbling something in her sleep. She turned her head and let out a small moan. Harm quickly moved to the side of the bed and started to wake her up.

"Mac," he said softly. "Mac, wake up."

Very slowly Mac opened her eyes. She looked at him with a bewildered look. Before she could ask anything Harm ran his hand over the top of her head. "You were having a bad dream. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Mac said softly. "It was just a whole bunch of things."

"Are you okay?" Harm asked, looking down at her with concern.

Mac shook her head and Harm returned back to the chair without a word. Harm sat down and watched Mac. She closed her eyes, but couldn't fall back to sleep. Her mind drifted back to the images that woke her. They were the same ones she was having after the accident. Her mind wondered to the choices she has made in her life and realized that not all of them were right, but not all of them were wrong either.

Mac turned her head and looked over at Harm. His eyes were open and watching her. She felt warmth come of her as she noticed Harm protecting her in his own way.

"Go to sleep, Mac," Harm instructed.

"I can't. I keep thinking about…" Mac trailed off.

"Thinking about what?" Harm asked from the chair.

"Things. Life. My choices," Mac softly told him.

Harm moved to the edge of the bed and sat on it. He took her hands into his. "There is nothing you can do about any of those things. The best thing for you to do right now is to go to sleep and rest."

"I can't go back to sleep." Mac looked up into Harm's eyes. "Will you stay with me?"

Harm looked over at the chair. "I am with you."

"With me, up here," Mac told him.

Harm looked at the bed. "It's going to be cramped."

"I just don't want to feel alone."

Harm shook his head and knew suddenly that whatever Mac was thinking about was something that scared her. He gently nudged Mac and helped her move over in the bed. He then slid into the bed and wrapped an arm around her. Mac sighed into his arm and was instantly asleep. Harm as going to say goodnight, but when he noticed she was already out, he kissed her forehead and joined her in sleep.

**8:05 AM**

Harm felt someone nudging his shoulder. He moved his head and looked up. He slowly focused on the face of the same nurse from the night before.

"You're going to have to get up, Sir," she smiled.

Harm shook his head and carefully untangled himself from Mac. He was still on his side and Mac remained on her back. He carefully looked down at her face, some of the swelling had gone down, but he would bet it still stung like the dickens. Harm moved out of the bed and sat down in the chair.

The nurse looked at Harm. "The doctor will be in about half an hour to check on Ms. MacKenzie. We were just about to deliver breakfast, would you like one?"

"Sure and can I have some extra coffee?" Harm asked.

The nurse shook her head positive and gave him a soft smile. "I'll also bring you some Tylenol. Your back must be hurting."

"You're not going to charge me for it are you?"

The nurse chuckled. "No, we'll say Santa left it for you."

"Thank you," Harm said as the nurse left the room.

Mac slowly woke up and looked over at Harm who was wincing. "Morning."

"Hey." Harm scooted closer to the bed. "How are you?"

"Sore. You?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine. The nurse is bringing breakfast and the doctor will be in to check on you in about half an hour."

Mac shook her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Harm?"

"Yeah, Mac."

Mac turned her head and looked at him. "Thanks for staying."

"No problem, Mac," Harm said as the nurse and the doctor walked into the room.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown, DC**

**11:23 AM**

Harm carefully helped Mac into her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed and was glad that she was at home. The doctor had said that Mac was fine enough to go home as long as someone was with her. Harm quickly agreed to be that person and found himself surprised when Mac didn't offer any argument.

"What do you want to change into?" Harm asked.

Mac looked down at the hospital scrubs and Harm's 'Go Navy' hooded sweat shirt. "I've got a long flannel nightgown in the bottom drawer."

Harm shook his head and retrieved the gown for her. "I'll be in the living room, call me when you're dressed."

Mac looked at the nightgown in her hands. "You don't need to stay, Harm. I can take care of myself."

"I know I don't need to. I want to." Harm took a breath. "I told the doctor and the nurse I would be here for you. And I believe that I've said that to you before."

Mac looked deeply into his eyes and felt the emotion behind those words. "Okay."

Harm shook his head and leaned down. He softly kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Mac carefully got undressed and dressed. She was about to call for Harm to tell him she was done, but there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Mac, are you done?"

"Just finished," she said as she settled back into bed.

Harm opened the door and walked over to the bed where Mac was pulling the covers over her. Harm quickly helped her. "Tired."

"Yeah."

"I need to go run to my place for about an hour. Can I leave you alone for that long?"

Mac was going to say something sarcastic, but stopped herself; knowing that Harm was concerned about her. "I'm just going to fall asleep."

"Okay. I'm going to shower, change, and see what I have at home that I can use for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" Mac asked.

Harm gave her a soft smile. "We have to have Christmas dinner. I was going to go out, but I think I have leftover veggie lasagna in my freezer. Is that okay for dinner?"

"Sounds fine."

"Good." Harm smiled. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay."

Harm started for the bedroom door. "If you need anything, just call me."

"I will," Mac smiled as he walked out the door. "Harm?"

Harm walked back into the room; a little worried that something was wrong with Mac. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this. For being here."

He looked at her face and noticed she looked a bit like a scared little girl. "You're welcome, Mac. I'll be back in an hour."

Mac shook her head and Harm left the room and then the apartment.

**1:34 PM**

Harm had returned to the apartment in record time, but Mac was sound asleep and he didn't feel like waking her. He figured it was best to let her rest. He stood up and walked into the bedroom to check on her. As he opened the door Mac started to stir.

She looked at the door and noticed Harm peeking in. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Mac softly said. "Did you take care of everything?"

Harm smiled. "I did. We'll have lasagna for dinner, if you feel up for it. Mattie called me while I was home, she hopes you get better and wishes you a good Christmas."

"She's a nice kid."

"She is. She also wanted you to know that she wants to go to Potomac Mills with you again, but after your better."

Mac carefully sat up in the bed with Harm's help. "She and I found out both of us love shopping," she told him with a grin.

"Tom's happy that she has you and Jen to help him out with that." Harm chuckled.

"Did you call your mom?"

"I'm going to do it later." Harm paused and thought about what he had in the living room for Mac. "Do you feel like opening something?"

Mac gave him an odd look. "We exchanged gifts yesterday at the office."

"This is something else," Harm told her before he left the room and retuned with a medium sized cardboard box. He sat the box on her lap. Mac looked at the box and slowly took the lid off of it. She looked into the box and smiled as a little kitten looked up at her and softly meowed.

Mac picked the kitten out of the box and held its small and delicate body in her hands. She moved the kitten towards her face to get a better look at it, as the kitten got closer to Mac's face. They were soon nose to nose. The kitten looked into Mac's eyes and then licked the tip of Mac's nose, causing Mac to giggle.

Mac looked at Harm for an explanation as he placed the box on the floor. "My neighbor's cat had kittens a few weeks ago. He was able to give all of them away, except for this little one. She's the runt of the litter and if no one was going to take her he was going to give her the pound. I stopped by his place while I was home and told him I had a friend who was thinking about getting a cat." Harm ran his hand over the head of the kitten and let his hand trail down Mac's arm. "I figured the both of you are trough and right about now you need someone besides me to love you."

Mac's eyes lifted from the cat and into Harm's. His words echoed in her ears, but she didn't know how to respond. Harm didn't say those words to get a verbal response, he just wanted to official let Mac know where they stood.

The small kitten broke the mood by giving a very content purr and causing its new owner to sigh and hold her a little closer.

"So, what are you going to name the little gal?"

Mac lifted the kitten and looked into its dark eyes. "She needs a strong name."

Harm shook his head. "Yeah, what are you thinking?"

Mac placed the kitten in her lap. "I know three very important words which are faith, hope, and love. I have faith that she'll be a good cat and I have love for her already. Along with the person who gave her to me. So I think I'm going to call her Hope. Because I'm hoping that this is the start of something very important."

Harm smiled at his friend and her new pet. "I think Hope is a very good name." He petted Hope who licked his finger. Then he looked at Mac who was staring at her new pet. "Merry Christmas, Mac."

"Merry Christmas, Harm," Mac said before their lips meet in a very soft kiss.

THE END

**_Merry Christmas and have a safe and happy holiday season. Michi and Carol_**


	11. S10 E11 Automatic For The People MV

_Happy New Year, everyone!_

_Here's the newest installment of TTEOAS. But first I want to take the chance to say once more thanks for all the amazing feedback and support. And a special thanks goes to all the people I can't reach via e-mail. You gals and guys rock!! Anyway, here's the story. Hope you'll enjoy it. - Michi_

* * *

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E11 Automatic For The People 

Author Name – Michi

E-mail – catherinebellfan 'at 'gmx.de or mp111275 'at' yahoo.de

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 11 – 'Automatic For The People'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'Automatic For The People' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

- The plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have any strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

- Thanks to Acer, Carol, and Vered from for the great beta work!!! You gals rock!!! However, English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

-Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

- Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown, DC**

**11:58 PM**

Mac was nearly asleep when she heard the soft knock at her apartment door. 'Who could that be?' she thought as she looked surprised at her alarm clock. Groggily she got out of her bed and made her way to the door.

When Mac looked through the peephole, she could see who her nightly visitor was and immediately unlocked her door before finally opening it. "Hey," she greeted tenderly and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Hey," Harm answered gently before taking in her appearance; seeing that she was wearing her pajamas and looking very sleepy. "I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry if I woke you up, Mac," he continued quietly and took a step backward.

Mac instantly caught his move and reacted. "You didn't wake me up. And it's more than okay that you're here. Please come in," she invited him in while opening the door farther to let him walk into her apartment. "What's wrong, Harm?"

"She kissed me," Harm replied promptly without thinking twice. He took off his coat and laid it down on one of her armchairs.

Mac felt taken back for a second when she heard his prompt answer, not understanding what he was talking about. She could see how confused Harm seemed to be.

"Lt. Graves kissed you?" Mac curiously asked as soon as she remembered her talk with Sturgis from this afternoon. He'd told her about Harm's investigation in California and that he had a Lt. Catherine Graves as partner.

"No. Megan kissed me," Harm clarified quietly while flopping down on Mac's couch with a heavy sigh.

"Megan? Who's Megan?" Mac wanted to know as she sat down right next to Harm, being much more curious now than before.

"Megan Ransford. Her father was killed in the crash. He was sitting in the field near the school painting a picture when the plane dropped."

"Oh. That's horrible."

"Yeah. She kissed me, Mac," Harm repeated his words from earlier, looking for the first time into her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I understand," Mac told him slightly confused.

"You don't understand why she kissed me?"

"No, I do understand why she kissed you. I mean, who wouldn't like to kiss you." Mac smiled softly at Harm and got a smile in return.

"So what is it you don't understand?" Harm asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure why you are here. Harm, you wouldn't knock on my door in the middle of the night just because a woman kissed you. What happened?" Mac wanted to know. She was looking at him thoroughly, still trying to find out what was wrong with her friend.

"Nothing happened and everything happened."

"Now that makes much more sense to me, Harm." Both chuckled at her response.

"What I mean is that when she kissed me I didn't feel what I should have felt," Harm tried to explain but saw that Mac couldn't really follow him.

"You mean it bothers you that you didn't feel anything when she kissed you?"

"Oh, I felt a lot when she kissed me, but it had nothing to do with her."

"What do you mean? What did you feel, Harm?"

Harm took a deep breath before looking deeply into Mac's eyes. "Desire. Longing. I wanted so badly to be kissed, but simply not by her."

When Mac looked into Harm's eyes she thought she could see in them where he wanted to go with this, so she dared asking the next question. Maybe one of the most important questions in her life. "By who did you want to be kissed, Harm?" Mac asked, surprised by the hoarsely voice that came out of her mouth.

"By you, Sarah. I wanted to be kissed by you and only you," Harm answered huskily, moving his head slowly to hers.

"And that's why you're here now?" Mac asked in a whisper, moving her head as well.

"Yes. These feelings, the longing and the desire, they didn't want to fade away and I couldn't fall asleep. In the end it drove me here. To you."

"And I'm very glad you are here, because there is nothing I would like to do more than kiss you right now, Harm," Mac told him gently while her lips were already touching his slightly.

"Perfect," Harm whispered before he kissed her sweetly.

The next few minutes were spent kissing and slightly caressing each other. Everything around them seemed to be gone and there was no more need for words. The passion of their kisses increased when Harm slowly pushed himself back on the couch and therefore taking Mac with him so she laid on top of him.

When Mac broke their latest kiss she touched Harm's lips with her forefinger. "I love you, Harm," she said in a whisper while looking deeply into his eyes.

Harm moved his hand to touch her cheek. When his lips curled into a smile she could only respond with one of her own. "I love you too, Sarah," he said gently. "And I never want to stop kissing you again." Then he was kissing her once more.

Just as Mac was nuzzling Harm's neck she could hear him yawing. With a chuckle she looked up at him and could see how tired he looked by now.

She got off of him and stood in front of her couch. "Come on, you look like you could need a good night sleep and to be honest, so could I," she said tenderly, holding her hands out to him so she could help him up.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Harm told her gently, not letting go of her hands. He looked down at their joined hands before starting to caress the palm of her right hand with his forefinger.

"We've shared close quarters many times, Harm. I know you don't snore so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll get my beauty sleep," Mac teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, Marine," Harm responded with a chuckle. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," Mac answered softly. "Seriously, Harm, it's okay. I would really like to sleep in your arms tonight."

"There's nothing I would like to do more than hold you in my arms tonight, Sarah," Harm said tenderly before giving her yet another sweet kiss on her lips. As soon as they broke the kiss he had to chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something I told Megan."

"What was it?" Mac asked curiously as they walked into her bedroom together.

"She asked me if my girl was a brunette and I told her that she's not my girl yet. I guess I can finally drop the word 'yet'," Harm told her with a huge smile.

"Oh, you better," Mac told him before closing the bedroom door behind them.

The End


	12. S10 E11 Automatic For The People CV

Hey All-

Yes, I know you're thinking… "Didn't I already read this?" Well, you read one of the ideas. Michi wrote the last one on her own, so we thought it would be nice to send out this idea. No need for it to get lost. Besides, the episode had no Harm and Mac scenes. We need all the shipper-ness feelings we can get. So, hope y'all enjoy it.

Smiles-

-Carol

* * *

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E11 Automatic For The People (yet another way to go)

Author Name – Carol

E-mail –

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 11 – 'Automatic For The People'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'Automatic For The People' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. The plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have any strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

2. Thanks to (Saint) Michi for beta-ing this one. You rock my socks, girl!! English is not any of our first languages. (I speak Ohio-Florida with a touch of Southern.)

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

"Hey." Mac smiled as she opened her front door.

Harm smiled back and held up a bag from Coldstone Creamery. "Up for some ice cream?"

Mac laughed and moved from the door, so he could walk in. "Do you have to ask?"

"Thought I would try something different. I got you the German Chocolate Cake with extra coconut."

"My favorite," Mac said as she closed the door.

Harm sat down on the couch and pulled two plastic spoons out of the bag along with the two containers. He handed Mac hers and opened his. "Cake Batter for me."

Mac sat down next to him and curled her legs underneath her as she dug into the chocolate goodness. "So how was your trip?"

"Okay. How did your re-qualification go?"

"I'm still ranked expert and so is the General," Mac told Harm.

Harm gave her an odd look. "The General needed to take his re-qualifications?"

"No, he just wanted some friendly competition."

Harm bit back a chuckle. "Did he get a friendly competition?"

"Yeah, and for the record he's not a poor loser."

Harm howled with laugher. "You're a better shooter than he is?"

"Yep." Mac grinned with personal satisfaction. "I'm sure he scored well, just not as well as I did."

"You're so modest." Harm grinned.

Mac laughed and stole a spoonful of Harm's ice cream as he did the same to hers. They spent the next few minutes laughing about the last few days and Mac caught Harm up on all the gossip.

"Bud hit someone with a chair?"

"Yeah, it was an accident and Sturgis had a lot of fun trying to find out what happened. He said when the General first brought up the incident, he thought the General was talking about you," Mac said, finishing off her ice cream.

Harm gazed at her with minor confusion. "Why would Sturgis think the General was talking about me?"

"Something about being a lose cannon and can't follow directions."

Harm shrugged. "Well, at least he didn't say that I make people fall in love with me."

Mac gave him a very confused look. "What?"

"Nothing," Harm quickly said and hoped Mac would drop it.

"Oh no, not nothing. Where did that come from?" Mac asked, finding herself very interested in his thoughts

Harm sighed a heavy breath. "Megan Ransford. Her father was killed in the crash. She told me that I make people fall in love with me."

"Hmmm," was all Mac said as she turned her attention to the empty ice cream containers on the coffee table.

Harm noticed the change in her behavior and he could have kicked himself for mentioning it. But now that the cat was out of the bag he decided to get Mac's thoughts. "Well, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Do I make people fall in love with me?"

Mac shrugged and stood up. "I'm not sure. Why don't you call Megan and talk to her about it?"

Before Harm could say anything else, Mac picked up the empty containers and walked into the kitchen. Harm followed her and cornered her in the kitchen as she leaned against the counter top, facing the sink. She heard his footsteps and heard him breathing. Mac slowly turned around, getting her anger inside her under control. She wasn't mad at Harm, but at herself.

"I'm sorry, Harm. I shouldn't have said that," Mac apologized.

Harm took a step closer to her and took her hands into his. "She was nice, but her hair was a little too red for my taste." Mac gave him an odd look and he continued. "She asked me if my girl was a brunette and I told her that she's not my girl yet."

Mac continued looking at Harm like he had grown a third head and her temper was starting to raise as she thought of Alicia Montes. She was a brunette. Harm gave her hands a squeeze and got Mac's attention again.

"I know this might not be the right way, but would you be willing to go out tomorrow night and see if we can be boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Mac stared at Harm and his words sunk in. Her anger left her and it was replaced with happiness and a slight giddiness. She smiled and simply said, "Yes."

THE END


	13. S10 E12 The Sixth Juror

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E12 The Sixth Juror

Author Name – Michi

E-mail – catherinebellfangmx.de or mp111275yahoo.de

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 12 – 'The Sixth Juror'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'The Sixth Juror' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

- The plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have any strict rule. Sometimes itmay be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more than 150 words!!!

- Thanks to Vered for the great beta work. You're amazing, girl! I'm glad to have you as my friend. However, English is not our native language. Take this as a fair warning!

- Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

- Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**6:27 PM**

"Hey," Harm said as he stood in the doorway of Mac's slightly lit office, wearing his cover, gloves, and coat while carrying his briefcase in his left hand.

The desk lamp was the only source of light in her office. There was not much light coming from the bullpen since she and Harm were the only people left in the office. About an hour ago, General Cresswell had been the last person who told them goodbye for the weekend.

"Hey, come on in," Mac stated with a wink as she shortly looked up from her work.

"How's the report going?" Harm asked while sitting down in one of Mac's visitor chairs.

Mac wrote something down before looking up at Harm. "It's done," she responded with a sigh and closed the file. "Weekend, here I come," she announced with a chuckle and stood up to get her briefcase.

"It's still coming down pretty heavy," Harm told her and pointed with his head at Mac's office window. She followed his gaze and saw the still falling snow.

It snowed when they'd arrived at Dulles this afternoon and till now it hadn't even stopped once.

"Yeah, maybe we should have taken Cresswell's advice an hour ago and called it a day," Mac said and put on her coat and gloves. "However, I'm glad the report is done and I don't have any work to take home with me over the weekend. What about your report?"

Harm stood up and took her cover from her desk. "It's done," Harm answered with a smile and gave it to Mac. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Mac put on her cover and smiled at him. "You bet I am," she said and turned off the light on her desk before following Harm out of the office. "Let's get out of here."

Side by side they walked through the bullpen while Harm was lightly leading her with his hand on the small of her back. "So, any plans for the weekend, Colonel?" He asked her as they walked into the elevator.

"Other than a lot of relaxing time and a visit at the Robert's I have nothing planned. However, if it keeps on snowing I doubt I will get out of my apartment at all," she told him with a chuckle. "How about you?" Mac asked him softly. "Having a busy weekend?"

"No, I've nothing planned, and hopefully I can have a silent weekend." Harm smiled.

Soon the elevator came to a stop again and together they made their way to the main door. When Harm opened it for Mac a cold whiff was greeting them.

"Damn, this makes me wish we were still in Florida," Harm said as they stood in front of the entrance, watching the still falling snow. He was holding the collar of his coat tightly together and the cold made his breaths visible as he spoke.

"Nah, I like the cold and the snow," Mac responded with a tender smile as they walked to their cars. "There's nothing better than getting home, being cold, and taking a long hot bubble bath before snuggling up in front of the fireplace with a hot chocolate. It's kind of romantic."

Harm looked at her with a raised eyebrow and could see the glimmer in her eyes. "Romantic, huh? I wouldn't know," Harm told her with one of his flyboy grins. "I don't have a tub to start with. And the fireplace I have is not really inviting to snuggle up in front of it."

"You have no idea what you're missing, Harm," Mac answered sweetly and poked his chest with her right forefinger.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point."

Soon they reached their cars. "Mac, can I take you home, please? I don't want you to drive through this kind of weather if it's not utterly needed. Please let me be your taxi driver for tonight," Harm begged with his famous puppy look on his face. He knew how hard it was for Mac to resist that look.

Mac wanted to explain that it wouldn't be a problem for her to get home safely and that she'd used snow tires with snow chains earlier today. But one look at his face and the sound of his voice showed her how much it meant for him to take her home.

Moreover, she didn't feel indisposed about the idea, and the memories about her accident over Christmas were still very fresh on her mind and obviously, it was on his mind as well. "That would be great, Harm. Thank you," she told him with a sweet smile.

Harm flashed her a big flyboy grin before opening the door of his car for her. "My pleasure."

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown, DC**

**7:47 PM**

It'd taken them a lot longer than normal to get to her apartment, but neither of them minded. They had a lot of fun during the ride and it was spent with some small talk.

Harm found a deserted parking lot near the main-entrance of her building and parked his SUV there. Turning off the engine he looked at Mac. "Arrived at last," he said and both laughed.

Mac stopped laughing and looked deeply into Harm's eyes. Moving closer she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Harm," Mac told him tenderly and smiled.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

To Mac's surprise he suddenly opened his door, got out of the car in one swift motion and walked to her side. "Mom and grams taught me to always walk the lady to her door," he told Mac when he opened her door and saw the question in her eyes.

"Always an Officer and Gentleman." Mac smirked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harm responded proudly and held out his hand for her.

Mac put her small hand into his bigger one and got out of the car as well. A sudden noise from the left side of the building made them turn their heads. Mac and Harm laughed as they saw two young boys and a little girl having a snowball fight. They were giggling and seemed to have a lot of fun.

"And you think being in Florida would be better than that?" Mac asked Harm with a glimmer in her eyes and pointed at the children.

"It for sure looks like they have a lot of fun over there," Harm responded with a chuckle and made his way to open the door for Mac when suddenly something wet hit him on the back of his head. Turning around, he looked astonished and with a raised eyebrow at Mac.

Mac immediately pointed with her forefinger at the giggling kids, trying to stifle a giggle of her own. "I guess that was a ricochet, Harm." She couldn't hold back anymore and started to giggle.

Harm looked at the children and could see that they were still preoccupied with their own fight. Then he moved his gaze back to Mac.

Mac saw the determination in Harm's eyes and started to move backward. "Harm?"

Harm didn't respond and moved slowly forward, getting nearer and nearer to her.

"Harm, don't!" Mac warned, trying to use a stern voice, but could only giggle. However, it was too late anyway.

In one swift motion he caught Mac and threw her over his shoulder. "That will teach you to ambush me, MacKenzie," he told her sternly and made his way to a certain spot he'd recognized earlier when they'd arrived.

"One last word before the execution, Colonel?" Harm wanted to know, but got only her giggling as answer. "Thought so," Harm said with a smirk and suddenly dropped her into a huge pile of snow before following her.

Harm was now lying on top of her and held her arms above her head. "Say Uncle, Marine," Harm told her and took a handful of snow into his right hand while still using his left hand to hold Mac's arms above her head.

"Never," Mac answered him self-confidently.

"Your last chance, MacKenzie," Harm told her. His head was so near hers now that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Bring it on, Flyboy," Mac whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

Harm was just on his way to take her by the word and got his hand full of snow over Mac's head when she took his inattention as her chance. Raising her head a little, she quickly kissed him on his lips.

Totally taken by surprise he let the snow he was holding in his hand drop to the ground and looked deeply into her eyes.

Mac smiled sweetly at him and when he smiled back she once again took the upper hand and turned them around, so that she was now lying on top of Harm while holding his arms above his head.

"That wasn't fair, Marine," Harm stated gently, being slightly out of breath.

"Everything is fair in love and war, Harm," Mac told him quietly and tried to get her own breathing under control again.

"Great move, lady," one of the boys suddenly called from behind them as the children made their way into the house.

"Why, thank you," Mac responded proudly before looking down at Harm again, catching his intense gaze. "Truce?"

Harm only nodded and took another deep breath. Mac finally let go of his hands and tried to move off of him, but Harm was holding her back. He moved one of his hands to touch her cheek while using the other one to unclaps her hair. Then he pulled her head closer to his and ran his hand through her now open hair before giving her a tender kiss on her lips.

"I wanted to do that for a while now," he told her gently when they broke their kiss and smiled at Mac. "However, it's getting pretty cold down here so we better move, Marine."

Mac smiled back at him and slowly moved off of him and stood up. Holding a hand out for him, she helped him get on his feet as well. "How about a nice hot bubble bath before snuggling up in front of the fireplace while drinking a hot chocolate, Sailor?" Mac asked him sweetly and grinned.

"Sounds inviting," Harm answered and bent down to get his and Mac's cover.

"That's because it is," Mac told him softly and took Harm's hand into hers and squeezed it. Together they made their way to her apartment, only stopping to get Mac's briefcase and Harm's bag out of the car.

The End

**_AN – A sequel for this story and/or another TTEOAS story (this time about a missing scene) may follow._**


	14. S10 E13 Heart of Darkness

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E13 Heart of Darkness

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 13 – Heart of Darkness

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- The missing scenes of 'Heart of Darkness' when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. A special thanks goes to our beta-god Vered. You're doing an amazing job, girl! We love ya'. However, we can't post a FF without our usual CM warning, so here it comes. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**Safed Koh Mountains**

**Afghanistan**

**1:23 AM**

Mac held her coat closer to herself as a cold breeze passed her while she was sitting on the ridge. Just below her, a few feet away, was the camp that she, Harm, and Wahid had made for the night.

"A minefield. Of all the places to make a camp… a freaking minefield. I think I've had enough experiences with minefields to last me a lifetime," Mac muttered to herself.

She stopped talking to herself and looked down at the camp. It was pretty dark, but she knew where Wahid and Harm were sleeping. Her eyes fell onto the large outline, which she knew was Harm, and thought about what he must have been thinking all day. Ever since they were assigned this case, it was like they were playing with only half a deck. They had no control over anything. This was something she knew was bothering Harm. The man loved control and here he had none. She had less then he had. Captain Jack Ramsey and Wahid held the power now.

Mac looked around the sky and her attention moved back to the horizon and the thoughts of people coming after them. When she heard a crunching sound to her left she quickly stood up off of the rock she was sitting on and pointed her gun towards the sound.

"It's me, Mac," Harm told her as he walked into her field of vision.

Mac lowered her gun. "Give a girl some warning, Harm."

Harm sat down on the rock and Mac joined him. "I thought with your internal clock you wouldn't need a warning."

Mac chuckled. "No, my internal clock knows what time it is. But my Marine senses needed the warning."

"Yeah, you did score higher on your shooting than the General. Do you think it bothers him?" Harm asked.

"A little." Mac yawned.

"Bedtime for the Marine." Harm smiled.

"Yeah." Mac stood up and looked down at Harm. "If you need anything just come and get me."

Harm shook his head. "Night, Mac."

"Night, Harm," Mac said before she started her way down the ridge and to the camp.

Harm's eyes followed Mac until she got to the camp and he remained watching as she got settled onto her makeshift bed. As he watched her slowly fall asleep he wondered if she had the same thoughts he had when Wahid told them they were camping in a minefield.

He let his thoughts wonder to Mac and everything that they had gone through in nine years. The last few had been the hardest. He once thought the time with Brumby and Renee were hard, but the time since Paraguay had been ten times harder. He was working harder this year to get rid of all of those residual feelings that surrounded them. His eyes scanned the land around them and then his focus went back on Mac's dark sleeping form. "We're going to work everything out, Mac."

Harm's time passed pretty quickly. About ten minutes before his shift was over Wahid came up and relieved him. Harm went back to the camp and settled into his place. He tried to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he couldn't. His mind was going about a mile a minute about the woman across the way. He focused on Mac and watched her sleep.

"Go to sleep, Harm," Mac told him from her position.

"I thought you were asleep," Harm asked.

Mac rolled over and faced Harm. "I was, but then I felt someone watching me. I knew it was you."

"Just making sure you're okay." Harm lied.

Mac sat up and looked at Harm. "What's wrong?"

"I hate sleeping with scorpions."

"I'm scorpion free. Want to join me?" Mac offered.

Harm smiled, moved across the camp and sat down next to Mac with his blanket and gun. "You sure?"

"Well, the body heat could help keep us warmer." Mac offered as an excuse.

"What if Wahid sees us?" Harm asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Wahid thought we were sleeping together already," Mac stated.

Harm didn't say anything to that comment, knowing that it was probably true. It took them a few minutes to get settled, but soon enough they were. Harm was lying on the ground with Mac pressed up against him. Their faces mere inches away from each other and both were clinging to the other for more warmth, their blankets securely laying over the both of them.

Harm glanced at Mac's face and then up to the sky above. He chuckled and could feel Mac's gaze on his face. "We do this way too often."

"Yeah, I can handle a night out, but could we please leave the minefields out next time."

"Sure." Harm smiled. "When we tell Bud about this adventure we'll leave out the part about the minefield."

"We better not tell Harriet either."

"Agreed," Harm said as they fell silent.

Mac broke the silence. "We do walk through too many minefields in our lives."

"You're getting along better with Cresswell, so that minefield is gone for you," Harm said to her.

Mac nodded her head. "Yeah, but there are those times in the courtroom I keep waiting for the bombs to drop."

Harm chuckled. "I've only done that to you a few times."

"A few times?" Mac scoffed. "A few times, my six."

"And what a nice one it is," Harm said before he could stop himself. Mac stared up at him in shock and Harm stiffened as fear rushed through his veins. "Mac, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Mac laughed. "It's okay. We'll just blame it on the situation."

"Okay," Harm said with relief as they fell silent again.

This time it was Harm who broke the silence. "What if I don't want to write that comment up to the situation?"

"What do you want to write it up to, then?"

"Maybe I meant it."

"You think I have a nice six?" Mac asked.

Harm turned and faced Mac better. "I think you are a very beautiful woman, Mac. You know that. Maybe I just wanted to tell you."

Mac blushed and was glad Harm couldn't see it. "Thank you, Harm."

"You're welcome, Sarah," Harm said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Mac shivered from his intense gaze and Harm held her closer. "We're getting closer. Aren't we?"

"You shivered. I thought you were cold."

Mac chuckled. "I meant closer as in… you and me. Us."

"Yeah, we are. At least I hope we are," Harm said in a soft and slightly scared voice. "I can handle the physical minefields, but I'm tired of the ones with you."

"I'm tired of them, too," Mac admitted.

"Then can we get rid of them?"

"I would like that."

Harm leaned down and captured Mac's lips with his. The kiss was a shot of heat through both of their bodies. They pulled each other closer while their hands were moving, exploring the other's body. The kiss grew with intensity and their bodies formed to fit the other better. Finally Harm broke the kiss and looked down at Mac, since he was now lying on top of her and their blankets were laying on the side of them.

"This isn't the place for this," Harm told Mac as he felt his own body betray his words.

"I know," Mac said as a hand of hers rested on Harm's six. But she couldn't resist herself and gave him a soft squeeze.

Harm chuckled and quickly kissed her lips. "Let's get some sleep. We'll figure this out once we get home."

Mac shook her head and grabbed the blankets as Harm got them back to their original position. Mac rested her head next to Harm's. "You'll wake up before Wahid wakes up from his shift."

"Yeah, let's just sleep until then. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Mac leaned over and kissed Harm's lips for one last time. "Good night, Harm."

"Night, Sarah," Harm gave her a little peck and then held her tightly as they both fell asleep in each other's arms in the middle of the minefield.

**The End**

* * *

Hey all, 

One more AN. We've got some exciting, awesome, and fantastic news. (No, TDDUP Ch 4 is not done…yet) Michi's got her own website. Since doesn't let you write in links, go to Carol's website and check under links to see Michi's address.

Thanks for readings-

-Michi and Carol


	15. S10 E14 Fit for Duty

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E14 Fit For Duty

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – PG

Paring – Harm Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 14 - Fit For Duty

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- The missing scenes of 'Fit For Duty' when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. A special thanks goes to our beta-god Vered. You're doing an amazing job, girl! We love ya'. However, we can't post a FF without our usual CM warning, so here it comes. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**5:24 PM**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

Harm entered the elevator before the doors closed behind him. He carefully looked at the two women standing there as he pressed the button for the ground floor. He remained in his spot. "You know, Mac, it's okay if you want to join us."

"It really is, Colonel. It would be nice to see if all those stories Jordan told me were true." Dr. Elgin smiled sweetly at Mac.

"Sorry, I really can't. I have a date," Mac told both of them.

This time it was Harm who had the surprised look on his face. "Really, anyone I know?"

"AJ," Mac told him and then look at Dr. Elgin to explain further. "AJ Roberts. He's our godson."

"Oh, that's sweet. What are the two of you going to do?" Dr. Elgin asked, finding it sweet that Harm had a godson and probably spent a lot of time with him, like his godmother did.

"We're going to get dinner at McDonalds, then go see Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and if he's not too tired we would go get some ice cream at Cold Stone," Mac explained as the elevator came to a stop.

The three of them exited and made their way to the parking lot. "Harm," Dr. Elgin said, getting Harm's attention. "Why don't you follow me to my house? Then we can take your car to the restaurant."

"Sure," Harm said with a nod as they reached his and Mac's cars.

"Great. I'm parking on the other side, the red Ford Explore," Dr. Elgin said as she walked off to her car.

Mac was unlocking her car door when Harm stood behind her. "Mac, it would be really nice if you joined us."

"Harm." Mac opened her door and not so gently placed her briefcase in the passenger seat and turned to look at him. "I have a date with AJ. One that I set up a few weeks ago. I said I would take a raincheck."

Harm took a deep breath, knowing he had just annoyed her. "Okay, have a good date."

"You too," Mac said before she got into her car and closed the door behind her.

Harm turned around and looked at the other side of the parking lot, just in time to see Dr. Elgin smile and wave at him as she got into her car.

**10:32 PM**

**Robert's Residence**

**Rosslyn, Virginia**

"I had a great time, Aunt Mac." AJ smiled.

"So did I, AJ," Mac sincerely said as they both got out of the car.

Mac walked around the car and AJ stood there waiting for her. He quickly took her hand into his and they walked to the front porch. "We should go out again." AJ told her.

"We should."

"Do you and Uncle Harm go out on dates?" AJ asked, but before she could answer the front door opened and a very pregnant Harriet stood there with a smile on her face. "Hi Mommy, Aunt Mac and I had the bestest time ever."

"I'm glad you did," Harriet said as her son and his date walked into the house. "Hi, Ma'am."

Mac smiled at her friend. "Hi, Harriet. AJ and I had a great time."

"Next time Uncle Harm will come with us. Right, Aunt Mac?" AJ looked up at his aunt with hope in his eyes.

"You'll have to ask him," Mac said.

AJ quickly let go of Mac's hand and ran into the kitchen where he grabbed the phone off of the table. "We should call him right now and ask him."

Mac chuckled at AJ's eagerness. "Well, AJ, he's probably still out on his date. Maybe you should call him tomorrow."

"Oh," AJ said dejectedly.

"AJ, why don't you get ready for bed? Then once you're there Daddy and I will let you tell us all about your date with Aunt Mac."

"Okay," AJ said before he looked at Mac. "I had a great time Aunt Mac." He held up his arms and Mac picked the little boy up into her arms. AJ gave her the biggest hug he could before kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, Aunt Mac."

Mac smiled into AJ's hair. "I love you too, AJ." Then she set him down on his feet and he ran up the steps.

Harriet looked thankfully at Mac. "Thanks so much for going out with him tonight."

"I didn't mind, Harriet. He's a great kid."

"When he wants to be. Bud and I are a little worried about the way he will react once the twins are born."

"When are these little guys going to arrive?" Mac asked as she placed her hand on Harriet's belly and felt the twins move.

"I was supposed to have them last week, but they're late. My doctor said that if I don't go into labor by Monday, I will have a c-section on Tuesday." Harriet ran her hand over her belly. "I'm tired of being pregnant."

"You and Bud are great parents," Mac commented.

"And we love our children. But this is it."

"Are you going to get your tubs tied?" Mac asked.

Harriet smiled. "No, Bud got fixed after Christmas. It was his gift to me."

Mac and Harriet laughed at the term 'got fixed' and the whole idea of a vasectomy being a gift. "At least he gave you something you wanted." Mac joked.

"Yeah. Would you like some coffee? I should have offered sooner," Harriet apologized.

"Oh, thanks but no thanks. I should be getting home." Mac told Harriet.

"Oh, okay." The two of them walked to the porch. "Thanks again."

"No problem, Harriet. If you need me to take AJ and Jimmy for a weekend after the twins are born just give me a call," Mac smiled to her friend.

"Trust me, I will," Harriet said as Mac started to walk down the steps. "Drive safely."

"Night, Harriet." Mac waved as she stood next to her car.

"Night, Ma'am," Harriet said before walking into her house.

Mac got into her car and started it up to drive home.

**10:45 PM**

**Dr. Elgin's Residence**

**Alexandria, VA**

Dr. Elgin smiled sweetly at Harm. "I had a great time."

"So did I, Inez," Harm said as they stood in the doorway of her house.

"Would you like to come in?" Inez asked with a sexy tone in her voice as she unlocked the door.

Harm stared at her for a minute. "I should really get home, it's getting late."

Inez laughed. "Jordan never complained about it being late when you stopped over. In fact she told me she thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Well… I was younger then," Harm told her, hoping she wouldn't ask again.

"I'm not asking you to stay the night, Harm. But if that happened I wouldn't mind." Inez trailed her hand down Harm's arm.

Harm gave her a soft smile. "I can't."

"Oh, okay. Maybe another night then?" Inez asked and took her hand from Harm's arm.

"Maybe," Harm told her. "Have a good night."

Inez tried to change Harm's mind. She leaned forward and gave him a very long and passionate goodnight's kiss. When she pulled her mouth away from him she looked at him with her bedroom eyes. "If you change your mind, just come back over. I won't mind being woken up by you."

Harm didn't know what to say, so he stuck with the basics. "Good night, Inez."

"Night, Harm," Inez said before she walked into her house with a little more sway to her hips, hoping Harm was watching.

Harm walked down the steps to his car. He got into it and stared at the steering wheel before looking back at Inez house. He could see her outline from the window as she watched him sit in his car. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

**11:35 PM**

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

Mac slowly walked up the stairs of her apartment building. After she left Harriet's house she drove home and decided to take a walk around the block before going upstairs. She just walked around, thinking about the day's events. Her main thought was about Harm and Dr. Eglin. What was it with him and blonds? And now she could add another shrink to the list.

Once she reached her door, she unlocked it and walked in. As soon as she walked in she knew she wasn't alone. Mac reached behind the cabinet near the door for her gun.

"It's me, Mac," a voice from her couch said.

Mac sighed heavily and removed her hand from behind the cabinet. "You could have turned on a light."

"Yeah, but then you would have seen that from the street and called the police."

"True." Mac walked over to the couch after closing the door and taking her coat off. She looked down at the person sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here, Clay?"

Clayton Webb looked up at Mac from her couch. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," Mac said as she walked back to the door and held it open for him. "I take that back, I do have something to say. Get the hell out of my apartment."

Clay stood up and walked to her. "I want another chance, Sarah."

Mac closed the door and stood toe to toe with Clay. "Another chance?"

"Yes, another chance. I love you."

Mac scoffed. "Then you should have thought about that before faking your death."

"I had to do that to protect you, Sarah. That part of my life is over. I want us back the way we were. You know you want me in your life." Clay pleaded to Mac.

"Clay," Mac started to say but hesitated when Clay looked at her with his expressive eyes and took a step closer to her. He was mere inches from her. He leaned in to kiss her, but there was a knock at the door. "Great, what else could happen?" Mac said as she opened the door.

"Hi", Harm softly said as he looked at Mac, but then noticed Clay standing at her side. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Just Mr. Webb leaving," Mac stated with emotion in her voice.

Clay looked at Harm. "Rabb, what brings you here?"

Harm ignored Clay's question and focuses on the woman in front of him. "Clay, I think you should listen to Mac."

"Rabb," Clay started.

"He's right Webb. You need to leave and not come back," Mac told him.

Clay looked at Mac and thought he could have gotten through to her, but with one glance at Harm he knew he was beaten. He straightened his shoulders. "I guess he finally won."

"No one won anything. I just don't need you," Mac told Clay.

Clay gave Mac a slight smile. "I just had to try." Then he walked out of the apartment.

"Clay," Mac called after him.

Clay stopped and held his breath as he turned around. "Yes, Sarah."

Mac held out her hand and looked at him. "My key."

Clay reached into his pocked and pulled out a key. He walked over to Mac and handed it to her. "I still want you back."

Mac smiled sweetly. "And I still want you gone." She then turned around and closed the door. She looked at Harm who was standing in her apartment with a confused look on his face. "Remind me to change my locks on Monday. God knows how many more copies he made."

Harm looked at Mac wondering if this was the right time to have this conversation with her. "Do you need some time alone?"

Mac chuckled. "I didn't know he was coming, just like you by the way. I thought you had a date."

Harm looked at Mac's couch. "Do you mind if I have a seat?"

"Not at all," Mac said as they walked to the couch. Harm sat down.

Mac carefully looked at him and could tell that he was thinking about something. "What's wrong?" Mac sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Do I flirt too much?"

"What?" Mac asked with confusion and a little bit of shock.

"Do I flirt too much?" Harm pause and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Do I do something to give women the wrong message?"

"Is this because Dr. Elgin made you take her to dinner?" Mac asked, buying herself more time to answer the question.

"No." Harm carefully looked at Mac. "I'm just wondering why I've had a few women this year think that I was offering something more than I really was."

"Do I want to know what you were willing to offer them?" Mac asked.

Harm gave Mac a half smile. "I was offering my thanks or support and they thought something else was there."

Mac gave Harm a thoughtful look. "This is more than just Dr. Elgin."

"Yeah." Harm paused. "There have been two other women this year that would have thrown themselves at me if I asked them out."

"Hm," was all Mac said as she felt herself getting bitten by the jealously bug.

Harm caught on quick to Mac's sound. "I didn't want them in that way at all. I thought they could make a nice friend, but nothing more. I just want to know why it's happening."

"Most men would love to have your problem, Harm."

"So this is a problem. How do I solve it?"

"Stop being so god damn noble and good," Mac bluntly stated.

"What?" Harm asked astonished by Mac's words.

Mac sighed. "Women want Prince Charming, but we can't find him. So we'll take the closest thing we get. When someone is nice, sweet, kind, and noble some women get all emotional. They want that. And the fact that you are those things, not to mention handsome, doesn't help your case."

"So, if I was a jerk…women wouldn't throw themselves at me?" Harm asked.

"No, then you're just a jerk who looks good. Some women keep finding themselves with guys like that." Mac paused and admitted. "Like me."

Harm looked at Mac carefully. "Is that why we've never taken that final step?"

Mac suddenly noticed the change in the conversation. "No, Harm, we've never taken it for several reasons."

"Can we change that?"

"Change it to what?" Mac asked.

"I don't want to go out with Inez or anyone else. I would rather be with someone who understands me. Who won't put up with my crap," Harm admitted and looked soulfully at Mac.

Mac smiled a sly little smile at him and decided to play him along a bit. "I don't know, I had a really great date tonight and I know he wants to go out with me again."

Harm smiled. "AJ might be a good date, but I can be a better one."

"Really. How?"

Harm smiled. "Well, I just happen to know that on Valentines' weekend Bakers Delight, the place down the street, is open till 2am and they just happen to make the best Death By Chocolate cake that you have ever tasted." He paused. "Do you feel like joining me with a piece?"

Mac thought about his offer, knowing that this was the first step of many in the right direction. "I would love to."

Harm stood up and offered his hand to Mac. Mac took his hand and Harm pulled her out of her chair. "It's a date."

"It is."

**THE END**


	16. S10 E 15 Bridging The Gulf

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E15 Bridging the Gulf

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS (explined at Michi's web site)

Paring – Harm and Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 15 – Bridging the Gulf

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'Bridging the Gulf' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. A special thanks goes to our beta-god Witchy V. Great job like always! However, we can't post a FF without our usual CM warning, so here it comes. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

5. The rest of the series you can either find at Carol's website or Michi's website.

* * *

**McMurphy's Bar**

**Washington, DC**

**10:34 PM**

Mac walked into the bar and smiled at the bartender when he greeted her. She made her way to the bar and he handed her a club soda.

"Been a long time, Colonel," the bartender said with a smile.

"Yeah, it has, Mike," Mac smiled as she sipped the club soda.

Mike nodded his head in the direction to the back of the bar where there were booths. "This seems to be a popular place tonight."

Mac looked in the direction that Mike had pointed. "How long has he been here?"

"At least two hours. He's only had one beer and about two cigars."

Mac did a double take at Mike. "He's smoking again?"

"He seemed pretty upset when he came in, but hasn't said anything to anyone. Especially to the women who keep trying to go over and sit with him," Mike told Mac, hoping that she would get her friend out of his slump.

Mac nodded her head. "I'll go and talk to him."

Mike grinned. "If there is anything that can get a man in a good mood, it is a good conversation with his best friend," Mike paused and looked at Mac carefully. "Especially when she's as good looking as you are."

Mac chuckled and picked up her club soda. "How's your wife doing?"

"Great, the triplets are due next month."

"Tell Kelly I said 'hi'," Mac said before she moved across the bar to the booths in the back.

She stood in front of the booth. "Do you know how to answer your phone?"

Harm looked up at Mac with a haggard expression. "I don't want to talk to anyone, Mac."

Mac looked him over and knew something was bothering him. She sat down and smiled. "Good thing I'm your best friend and not anyone."

"You don't want to be my best friend, Mac."

"Why not?" Mac asked.

Harm took a puff of his cigar. "I tend to argue with them."

"Oh, I'll agree to that fact. What's really bothering you, Harm?"

"Sturgis and I got into an argument aboard the JFK."

Mac took another sip of her club soda. "You two haven't gotten along in quite some time."

"Yeah. He thinks I'm jealous."

"About not being chosen to be acting JAG?" Mac asked.

Harm gave her a disgusted look. "Does everyone know that but me?"

"That would appear to be the case," Mac commented. "What else was said?"

"I called him a prig."

"Sanctimonious?"

Harm gave her a questioning look. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

"He once called me that."

"Ever since he was JAG he's been walking around with a stick up his ass."

Mac stared at Harm and knew he was upset, but the way he was acting reminded her of high school. "He was doing his job. What did you expect him to do? Act like your basketball buddy when he was in charge?"

"No, I expected him to act human." Harm thought back to the time when Sturgis was acting JAG. "The two of you didn't get along any better, if I recall."

"He and I did not get along for a totally different reason. He knew something and wouldn't tell me when it greatly affect my life at that time."

"He knew about Clay," Harm said in a soft voice.

Mac's eyes dropped to the table. "Yeah, but it's water under the bridge." She took a breath and looked Harm in the eyes. "You two were friends, what happened?"

Harm sighed. "I guess we… we just forgot how to be friends."

"Are you going to talk to him again?"

"Maybe once I forget how to be the hotshot."

Mac chuckled. "Well, you've got some competition in that department now."

"What?"

"The new guy. Lt. Hotshot. He thinks he's god's gift to lawyering and isn't above any trick to get what he wants."

"Tell me how you really feel." Harm grinned at Mac's honesty.

"Pray for me. I've been selected to take him under my wing and train him."

"You did a good job on Bud."

"We did a good job on Bud," Mac corrected him. "But this guy. I almost kicked him when I first met him."

"Why?" Harm asked.

Mac sighed. "We bumped into each other in the hallway and my papers fell to the ground. He went to pick them up and on his way up from leaning over he took a detour and eyed me like I was a piece of meat."

Harm felt his temper rise a bit at this information. "Really."

"Yeah, but I'll just keep my eyes on him. I'm going to be watching him very carefully."

"Yeah, I'll be doing the same," Harm admitted.

Mac chuckled. "What do you say we get out of here and catch a movie or something?"

Harm looked at his watch. "It's almost eleven. How about we rent something and go to my place and watch it?"

"Sounds even better."

Harm placed a few dollars on the table and the two of them exited the booth and the bar. As they walked outside, Harm took a few more puffs from his cigar.

"When did you pick that up again?" Mac asked curiously.

"I tend to get high stung when I'm up on murder charges… again. Why, does it bother you?"

Mac smiled at him. "I could never date a guy who smokes."

Harm was about to say something, but they were interrupted by the lights of a car pulling into the parking lot. Harm recognized the car. "Sturgis."

"Just behave," Mac jokingly told Harm as Sturgis got out of his car and walked towards them.

"Mac, it's nice to see you," Sturgis said.

"Sturgis, how are you?" Mac asked.

"Good." He looked over at Harm. "Good to see you made it back safely, Harm."

"Still swapping lies I see," Harm said with a tone of discontent in his voice.

Sturgis looked at his old friend. "You know, man, I'm not going to get into this with you. You're not worth it."

"I'm not worth you finding the facts. You just wanted to see me fry, didn't you?" Harm said with anger as he looked at his old roommate with hurt.

Sturgis took a step and was standing nose to nose with Harm. "Is that what you want? You want to take it out on me? Man, you really are a piece of work, aren't you Harm?"

"Guys, please," Mac tried to dispute.

Harm felt his anger grow. "I may be a piece of work, but I'm able to find the truth."

"The truth was that you didn't follow orders."

"I saved that oil rig!"

"Is that what you want? Another award? You are so full of yourself, Rabb." Sturgis said. He glanced at Mac. "Are you sure he's worth your time? You can do so much better," he told her with sarcasm.

Mac was about to say something but Harm grabbed Sturgis coat. "Leave her out of this. This is between you and me."

"Harm," Mac said with a warning voice, fearing that this would go slightly out of hands.

Sturgis pushed Harm and before either one of them knew it, Harm had hit Sturgis in the cheek, and made him fall to the ground due to the intensity of the hit. Mac grabbed Harm's other arm to stop him from hitting Sturgis again. Sturgis angrily looked up from the ground and touched his cheek.

Sturgis stood up, still pressing his hand to his cheek. Harm stared at him with disgust and Mac had a torn look on her face. She wanted to help Sturgis, but she knew she was the only thing holding Harm back from hitting him again.

"You know what, Mac. You said you're in love with him. Maybe you think you can fix him and change the world. There are times when the two of you act just like each other. You deserve him." Sturgis dusted himself off. Then he walked out of the parking lot and went inside the bar.

Harm stood there in shock that he just hit his oldest friend. Then the words Sturgis said slowly sunk into him. "What did he mean, Mac?"

Mac felt her temper rise now. "Nothing, Harm." She let go of his arm and picked up the hand he'd hit Sturgis with and examined it in the dark parking lot. "Does this hurt?"

Harm grimaced. "No."

"Lair," Mac muttered. She smoothed her hand across his knuckles and felt some torn skin and a little bit of blood. She tried to unbend his fingers, but stopped when Harm took a sharp intake of breath. "Let's go to the hospital. Something might be broken."

"It's not broken, just sore," Harm told her.

Mac took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I'm not about to argue with you. So let's go to your place and I'll take care of your hand."

"You don't need to do that."

"Yes, I do," Mac told him. "Because if I leave you alone, you might go into the bar and then I'll be bailing you out of jail in the morning."

Harm didn't say anything; he just followed Mac as she walked towards their cars.

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

**11:20 PM**

"Where's your first aid kit?" Mac asked Harm when they walked into his apartment.

"In the cabinet under the bathroom sink," Harm told her tiredly and made his way to the couch.

"Okay, I'll get it. Be right back," she said before leaving him alone in the living room to get the first aid kit out of his bathroom.

Harm exhaustingly flopped on the couch. He threw his head against the back of it and closed his eyes for a moment. He still couldn't believe what happened earlier. He'd hit one of his oldest friends. "I shouldn't have done it," Harm softly said as he felt Mac taking her place right next to him. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't believe I did this."

"I know, Harm. But don't beat yourself up on it, please," Mac told him softly while starting to clean his injured hand. "I think a talk between the two of you was long overdue. It just got slightly out of hand," she continued with a chuckle.

Harm had to chuckle at her comment and he knew she was right. "Yeah, you do have a point there."

"Due to everything that happened on the JFK I'm not really surprised. I'm sure on Monday you two can get it out of your system and move on. Hopefully without beating the crap out of each other," Mac said with a grin.

Harm sighed before starting to smile. "I hope so. But maybe you should be around, just as a precaution."

Mac giggled. "I'm not sure if that's a wise idea. At first I'd have to cool down myself," she told him and took the ointment out of the first aid kit. "Right now there's nothing I would like to do more than punch him myself."

"Ouch," Harm yelled and pulled his hand out of her grip when the ointment hit the open wound. "Damn it, that hurt."

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a big baby, Harm," Mac sternly told him and took his hand once more into hers. "If it makes you feel better, I'll even do the boo-boo cure."

"It's a deal," he told her with a smile and relaxed again, as his mind wondered what the boo-boo cure was. "So you want to punch him yourself. It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with his comment earlier at McMurphy's, would it?" Harm softly asked. This question had been on the tip of his tongue since they left the parking lot.

Mac put a band-aid on the treated wound before letting go of Harm's hand with a sigh. "Yes," she quietly answered him, not daring to look at him.

"Mac, look at me, please," Harm softly said and placed his finger under her chin to raise her head. "What was he talking about?" He wanted to know as soon as she was looking at him again.

Mac took a deep breath. "It happened a few years ago. Do you remember the case I worked on with Sturgis? About Commander Aiken? The one where I had those dreams about her?"

Harm chuckled. "Yeah, I remember how you annoyed Sturgis with your ability."

"I know. He made it very clear at the beginning how annoyed he was," Mac responded with a smile. "But the more we worked together, the better it got. One day, we were talking in my office, and I somehow let it slip."

"That you're in love with me?"

"Yes." Mac answer came only in a whisper.

"Did you mean it?" Harm softly asked, being slightly surprised about her confession.

"Yes, I did."

"Sturgis never told me about it."

"I made him promise not to," Mac explained with a little smile before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess he keeps his promises just as long as he wants to."

Harm took a deep breath "Is it still true? Are you still in love with me?" He quietly asked. He simply needed to know.

Mac bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a second. "Yes," she whispered. "I think I never stopped loving you. I just took a little detour, which got somehow out of control."

Harm simply nodded his head before he got up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom.

"Harm?" Mac called worried behind him and got up from the couch as well. 'Oh my god, what have you done now, MacKenzie?' She asked herself, afraid that her confession may have driven him away.

Slowly she made her way to the entrance of his bedroom but stopped when Harm came out of it again, just to walk into the kitchen. "Harm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…," she started to apologize in a fluster but quit when he raised his hand. "Harm, please?"

"Just a second, Mac. I have to throw these away," he answered and showed her what he held in his other hand.

"Cigars?" Mac asked astonished.

"Yeah, my cigars. These are all I have," Harm explained with a smile before throwing the little casket with the cigars into the trash can. "There you go."

"I'm not sure I understand, Harm," Mac told him softly, still unsure of what to think about his behavior and none-response.

Harm slowly made his way to where Mac stood. "You told me that you could never date a man who smoked," he started to explain tenderly as he stood in front of her. Cupping her cheeks into his palms, he pulled her head so close to his that they could feel their hot breaths on each other's faces. "So I guess I had to get rid of my cigars to be with you."

Harm smiled and got one of Mac's in response. Slowly he bent his head to gently touch her lips with his own. "I love you too, Sarah," he tenderly told her as soon as they broke their kiss again. "Now do the boo-boo cure."

"Huh?" Mac only responded, still out of space due to the changes of the evening.

"My hand. You promised to do the boo-boo cure," Harm gently reminded her with a grin and showed Mac his bandaged hand. "It hurts."

"Oh, we can't have that now, can we?" Mac asked with a smirk before kissing his injured hand. "There, is that better?" She asked in a whisper.

"Much better," He told her quietly before kissing her on the lips once more, this time with much more passion and urging.

Slowly they made their way to his bedroom while never stopping their embrace and kiss.

The rest of the night they celebrated their ability to finally admit their love and made plans for their first real date. A date at the gym in Georgetown, just to make sure they wouldn't spend all their energy this weekend on each other, and to also insure the meeting with Sturgis on Monday wouldn't get out of their hands again.

**The End**


	17. S10 E16 Straits of Malacca

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E16 Straits of Malacca

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS (More information at Michi's website)

Paring – Harm and Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 16 – Straits of Malacca

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'Straits of Malacca' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. A special thanks goes to our sister Witchy V for her great beta work. Amazing job like always! However, we can't post a FF without our usual CM warning, so here it comes. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

5. The rest of the series you can either find at Carol's website at Michi's.

6. This one is written with a AP (Author's Privileg).

* * *

**Mac's Apartment**

**11:26 PM**

Mac carefully unlocked her front door and walked into the apartment. "Home at last," she said to herself with a deep sigh. She placed her sea bag on the floor in front of the large cabinet, which was next to the door. "I'll unpack you tomorrow."

She turned around, locked the front door, and placed her keys and cap on the top of the cabinet. She then walked quietly through her bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After taking care of herself in the bathroom she exited the small room, wearing a short light blue cotton nightgown. She carefully crawled into bed, trying not to disturbed the man in her bed.

"You're back," his sleep filled voice said.

Mac signed in exhaustion. "Go back to sleep, Harm."

Harm rolled over and faced the woman he loved. "I missed you." He moved into his favorite position.

Mac smiled and scooted over to him, so he could hold her. "I missed you, too. How was Florida?"

"Nice. The F-18's handled real nice and we were able to assess the program quite nicely." Harm paused and looked carefully at the dark circles underneath Mac's eyes. "How about your trip?"

"I swear Lt. Hotshot is going to get himself killed." Mac growled. "He does things without thinking. He's undisciplined and is working every nerve I have."

Harm chuckled. "Sounds like me when we were first partnered up."

Mac looked up at his face and smiled. "Yeah, he is a lot like you. That's why Cresswell doesn't want you working with him. You two are too much alike."

"I should really introduce myself to the Lt. the next time I'm in the office," Harm told Mac as he pulled her closer. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I should have dressed him down when I had the chance."

Harm gave her a sexy smile. "You do know you can dress me down anytime you want to?"

Mac laughed. "Yeah, but usually when I dress you down, I end up undressed too."

Harm kissed the sensitive spot on Mac's neck and a chill ran through her body. "Complaining?"

"Never." Mac grinned before their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss.

As the kiss broke Harm looked into her eyes and saw everything he ever wanted in his life. "I stopped by Bud and Harriet's for their baby party."

"Did you see the babies?"

"No, I only had time for a glass of punch. Bud said the General's wife and daughter were there."

"I wonder what kind of woman married him," Mac said.

Harm shrugged. "I don't know, but Bud couldn't stop talking about her. He said she's pretty neat. I guess she would have to be to be married to a general."

"Yeah," Mac absently said as she though of something else. "We should stop by and see Harriet and the kids one day soon."

"Yeah, I told Bud that I would. But I guess they would like to see you too." Harm joked.

Mac playfully slapped his arm and Harm held her closer. "Jerk."

Harm laughed and kissed her lips. "You know I love you."

"I know." Mac smiled back at him. "Love you too."

"But we really should visit them soon." Harm slipped his hand to Mac's stomach. "Yeah, we'll need all the practice we can get. How's junior doing?"

Mac smiled sweetly at Harm and her thought filled with all the thoughts of what was happening in her body. She looked into his love filled eyes. "Good. We're doing good."

Harm just smiled back and settled into the pillows with his arms wrapped around Mac.

Slowly he could feel Mac's fingers on his backside slipping under the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Now, what was it again about getting dressed down?" Mac asked sweetly and started to pull down Harm's boxer briefs.

**THE END**


	18. S10 E17 JAG: San Diego

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E17 JAG: San Diego

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS (More information go to Michi's web page)

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 17 – JAG: San Diego

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'JAG: San Diego' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. A huge thanks goes like always to our dear beta-god Witchy V! However, we can't post a FF without our usual C&M warning. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

5. The rest of the series you can either find at Carol's websiteor at Michi's website.

* * *

**NAS North Island**

**San Diego, California**

**12:03 AM**

Mac closed the door behind her with a deep sigh. Wearily she threw her purse on the nearby bed and took off her shoes. As soon they hit the floor she let herself fall down onto the bed. Mac opened her purse and took out the cell phone.

She had spent the last two hours with General Cresswell, Lt. Mayfield, Lt. Graves and Lt. Vukovic having dinner, yearning for the evening to end so she could call Harm.

It felt so good to hear his voice, even if it was just over the phone, and she wanted to have some privacy while talking with him. Therefore, she'd asked him if it was okay for her to call him back later after her dinner with the gang. He'd told her that it was okay, but something in his voice sounded strange and she couldn't put her finger on it. She'd asked him about it but Harm wouldn't come out with the reason behind it and said it would be okay.

Mac pressed speed-dial button one, hoping that it wasn't too late already and that she wouldn't wake him up.

"Rabb."

"Hey, it's me," Mac replied softly. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't. I'm not at home," Harm told her tiredly and closed his eyes for a moment. He was glad to hear her voice.

Mac sat up when she heard the tone of Harm's voice. Something wasn't right. "Where are you, Harm? What's wrong? You sound so strange, so desperate," she asked him worried.

Harm took a deep breath. "I'm at the hospital in Blacksburg," he told her quietly and got an immediate gasp from Mac as response to the news. "It's Mattie."

"Oh my god. What happened, Harm? Is she okay?"

"She was taking flying lessons," Harm started quietly to explain. "Her instructor was landing their plane when another one taxied onto their runway."

"No," Mac whispered and closed her eyes while the first tears fell down her cheek, fearing the worst had happened.

"The instructor was killed and Mattie is… they don't… she," Harm tried to explain with tears in his eyes. However, he couldn't find the right words.

"Harm?"

"They don't know if she will ever wake up again," Harm explained, letting the words come out in a rush before his voice finally broke. "God, I wish you were here," he continued in a whisper and closed his eyes.

Mac wiped off her tears and took a deep breath. "I wish I could be there, too," she whispered back. "I promise you I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I don't want to lose her, Mac."

"You won't lose her, Harm," Mac told him confidently, praying silently that she would be right.

"I hope you're right," he answered tiredly. "Mac, I'm sorry but I have to hang up now. The nurses are looking at me already. I knew it's not allowed to have a cell phone on in the hospital, but I didn't want to miss your call."

"It's okay, Harm. I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay," he answered quietly. "I miss you."

Mac smiled softly. "I miss you too, Harm. Everything will be alright. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye, and give Mattie a kiss for me, okay?"

"Will do, Mac. Good night."

"Good night," Mac replied gently before both hung up.

Mac placed her phone on the bed and searched the floor for her shoes. She put them back on, grabbed her purse and keys before leaving the room. She walked down the hall and up the stairs to find the room she was looking for. She knocked on the door, hoping that she wouldn't be disturbing its occupancy.

The door opened and the man stared at her. "Is everything okay, Colonel?"

"No, Sir, and I'm sorry to disturb you," Mac told General Creswell.

The General looked at her. "I was just sending an e-mail to my wife. Please come in." He moved away from the door and Mac walked into the room.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturbed you, but." Mac started to say.

The General took a step towards her. "You're not disturbing anything, Colonel. Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Mac took a deep breath. "A close friend of mine was involved in an accident. She was taking flying lessons and there was a mishap on the airstrip. She's in the hospital and the doctors don't know what is going to happen to her. She's lying in a coma now."

The General looked at Mac with remorse. "How close are you and your friend?"

"She's like a daughter to Commander Rabb."

The General nodded his head. "So it's a family member?"

"Sort of, Sir."

"And you want to be there for both of them."

"Yes, Sir." Mac paused. "I just got off the phone with Commander Rabb and Mattie isn't doing too well. I rushed over here to request permission to leave and go back to Washington to help the both of them."

"Have you called about a flight?"

"No, Sir."

The General checked his watch. "It's a little after midnight; you wouldn't be able to get one until morning at the earliest."

"I know, Sir." Mac looked down at her feet.

The General gently touched her hand and Mac looked up at him. "I know someone on base who might be able to help you. But it might involve you flying in an F-16."

"I'll do it, Sir."

"Why don't you sit down while I call Captain Marsh?"

"Yes, Sir." Mac said as she sat down on the desk's chair.

General Creswell picked up his phone and called Captain Marsh. Within a few short sentences and a couple of minutes he hung up the phone. The General looked at Mac. "You're in luck. Captain Marsh has an F-16 that was scheduled to go to Andrews in the morning. He just changed the time schedule. It leaves at the end of the hour. Is that enough time for you?"

"Yes, Sir," Mac said she stood up very quickly.

The General gave her a soft smile. "Captain Marsh will be waiting for you. Before you leave drop your bag off to me and I'll send it on to DC in the morning."

"Thank you, Sir."

Creswell waved off her apparition. "It's no problem, Colonel. Just get to the Commander and his daughter safely."

**NAS North Island**

**San Diego, California**

**12:53 AM**

"Are you ready, Ma'am?" The pilot asked.

"I am Commander. You?" Mac asked the pilot as her thoughts went to Harm in the hospital and only feeling slightly nervous about the upcoming flight.

The pilot chuckled. "I'm always ready to fly."

Mac grinned. "Great, what is it with me and cocky pilots?"

"I guess you're lucky or something, Ma'am."

"Or something," Mac muttered.

The pilot looked in his mirror in the corner of the cockpit that looked into the backseat, and made eye contact with Mac. "I'll get us there safely, Ma'am. Are you ready for takeoff?"

Mac gave him a 'thumbs up' and secured her face mask. The pilot smiled and turned his attention to getting the plane in the air.

**Saint Vincent Hospital**

**Blackburgs, Virginia**

**10:10 AM**

Harm walked away from Mattie's door and down the short hall to a waiting area. There had been no change in her condition and he was tired and scared. He sat down on the old couch and rested his head in his hands. Once again it felt like his world was falling apart around him. He sat like that as the world passed around him. He lifted his head as he heard the elevator ding and the door open.

He looked into the elevator and saw the one thing that could make him feel better right now. He stood up and made it half way to the elevator when he found himself wrapped in Mac's arms.

"I'm here," Mac whispered into his ear and stroked his back. "I'm here."

"I'm so glad you're here," Harm told her as he loosened his grip on her.

Slowly they walked hand in hand back over to the couch. "How's Mattie?" Mac asked when they sat down.

"No change. The doctor is in with her now," Harm told her. "How did you get here so soon?"

Mac raised and eyebrow and gave him a slight smile. "You didn't get much sleep, did you?" Harm shook his head and gave her a questioning look. "You didn't even notice my attire."

Harm looked at her clothing and chuckled. "You flew," he said amazed as his hand ran over the flight suit material on her arm.

"Yeah, General Creswell made a call and got me a flight on an F-16. We got into Andrews and he had also arranged to have a car waiting for me. I literally stepped off the plane, grabbed my flight bag, handed the pilot my helmet, and drove here," Mac explained. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

Harm stared at her with a haggard expression. "I don't know."

"Something to eat?"

"I had some coffee from the machine and I think I might have had a cookie or something from one of the nurses," Harm told her.

Mac squeezed his hand which was in hers. "We need to take care of you for Mattie's sake."

"I'll be okay."

Mac cut him off. "Only if you eat and sleep. Now stay here," Mac said before she stood up from the couch. Her hand slowly fell out of Harm's and she walked over to the nurse's station.

The nurse smiled at her. "We were wondering when someone would come to help him."

Mac gave her a soft smile. "I was in San Diego. Has he left the hospital at all?"

"Not that I know of. At least never for a long time. He really loves that little girl," the nurse told Mac.

"I know. Is there a hotel close by?"

The nurse nodded her head. "There's a Holiday Inn two blocks north. We can call the both of you if there are any changes."

Mac quickly wrote down her and Harm's cell phone numbers before giving the piece of paper to the nurse. "Thank you," Mac said before walking back to the lost and lonely man, which was her best friend. "Harm?"

Harm looked up at Mac with a lost and confused expression on his face. "Is there a change?"

"No," Mac told him gently. "The nurse told me that there is a Holiday Inn two blocks away. You really need to get some sleep."

"I need to stay here," Harm said as he stood up and swayed a little.

Mac quickly grabbed him and eased him back down onto the couch. "If you stay here any longer without taking care of yourself you're going to get a bed of your own. Then the doctors will not let you see Mattie."

Harm nodded his head. "I've already got a room at the hotel."

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Let me at least tell Mattie that I'll only be gone for a few hours," Harm told Mac.

"Sure," Mac said as Harm slowly stood up once more.

Harm stood in front of Mac and extended his hand. "Come with me."

Mac took his hand and they slowly walked into Mattie's room. Mac quickly knew why Harm was so lost. Mattie was lying there with machines beeping around her. Harm leaned over and whispered to Mattie before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Mac walked over to Mattie. "I'll take care of him, you just get better, Honey." Then she kissed Mattie's forehead as well.

The two slowly left the room and walked to the elevator as they held hands for support. The doors opened and they walked inside. "Thanks for being here, Mac," Harm said softly as the door closed.

Mac squeezed his hand. "Where else would I be?"

**Holiday Inn Hotel**

**Blacksburg, Virginia**

**12:25 PM**

After a short stop for some food at the hospital cafeteria they made their way to Harm's hotel room. The longer Harm was on his feet the more Mac could see just how beat he was.

Mac took the key out of Harm's hand and opened the door to his room. "Here ya go. I think these beds are calling our names," she said quietly as she saw two single beds in Harm's room. Mac felt herself more and more tired which wasn't a surprise at all. "Why don't you take the first turn in the bathroom?"

"Sure. Be right back," Harm said and walked into the bathroom.

Mac sat down on one of the beds with a deep sigh before letting herself fall backwards. Looking up at the ceiling she thought about the past few hours and the fear she felt for Mattie and for her best friend. "Why are you doing this to them?" She quietly asked the higher power above, never getting an answer. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

A few minutes later Harm came out of the bathroom again. He took a short shower and was now wearing his boxer shorts and a white tank top. "The bathroom is all yours," he said softly and followed Mac with his eyes as she made her way into the bathroom.

"I won't take long," she told him and gave his arm a gentle squeeze before quietly closing the bathroom door behind her.

Harm stood in front of the window and was lost in his thoughts when Mac came out of the bathroom again. Throwing her flight suit over one of the chairs she made her way over to Harm and stood right next to him.

"Harm?" She called his name softly, not wanting to startle him and placed her hand on his arm.

Slowly he turned his head and looked deeply into her eyes with the sadness visible in his own before they made a little detour over the rest of Mac's body.

"Umm, you wouldn't, by chance, have a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt I could wear for the night?" Mac asked sheepishly while holding the towel in front of her together. "I only have the clothes I wore yesterday and my uniform is not too comfortable to wear."

Harm smiled at her and nodded his head. Walking over to his bag he took out a shirt and a pair of boxers. "I guess they'll be a little too big for you, but it should work."

"Thank you," she said and took the clothes out of his grasp before disappearing once more in the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed Harm couldn't hold back a chuckle and shook his head while laying down on the bed. He couldn't believe she was here. And even more he couldn't believe that she took a flight in an F-16 to get here in the first place.

Harm had asked her about the flight while they were sitting in the hospital cafeteria and he was surprised when Mac told him that she actually didn't get sick during the entire flight. He'd wanted to know why and Mac only could shrug her shoulders and said that maybe she was thinking about Mattie and him so much that she never really took notice of the flight itself. It was either that or the pilot was better than Harm. Harm's prompt answer was a 'no way' and for the first time in four days he laughed. A laugh he shared with Mac.

When Mac came out of the bathroom again she saw Harm already lying in the bed right next to the bathroom door. He was lying on his side with closed eyes and seemed to be asleep.

Quietly, so she wouldn't disturb Harm in his sleep, she walked around the bed and started to lie down in the other bed. But she decided otherwise and slowly slid under Harm's blanket next to him.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she could feel Harm moving around. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "I thought you were already asleep," she explained in a whisper.

Harm only shook his head and looked deeply into Mac's eyes.

When Mac looked closer at him she could see that Harm had tears in his eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and held him to her. She soothed his back again and let her fingers trail over his body as he cried in her arms. His tears spread and collected into the shirt she was wearing. It was the safest place Harm had ever felt.

After a few minutes of crying Mac moved and looked into Harm's tearstained face. She gently kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you," she told him. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

She moved her lips to kiss another tear as it rolled down his cheek. Mac stared sweetly into his blue eyes and kissed away a tear from his lower cheek. She continued doing this tasting the saltiness of the tears on her lips. Her lips soon met up with the sweetness of his lips. Their kiss started as a simple way of comforting each other, but it quickly changed into a way to express their hidden passion for each other.

Their lips trailed over each other's and Mac felt Harm's hands start to slip under her shirt. They trailed onto her back and he pressed Mac's warm body to his where she could feel his arousal for her. She moved into him, wanting to feel more of him. Her hands moved under his shirt as well and felt the skin of his back.

They were starting to get lost in the emotions of desire as their bodies started to wrap around each other. Harm's hand moved from Mac's back to her chest, where it gently grazed Mac's breast. This action caused not only a desire to build up inside Mac, but it also set off a warning bell in her head.

Mac slowly tried to put some space between herself and Harm. He noticed her kisses were slowing down and her body was stiffening. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. "This isn't the time for this, Harm," Mac told him gently while looking into his eyes.

Harm took a deep breath. "I know." He paused. "I don't want to lose you."

Mac gave him a smile and gently kissed his lips. "You're not going to lose me. I'm right here."

Harm took a minute and looked at the beauty in her eyes. She was here for him and she wasn't going anywhere. "I love you," he whispered.

This time it was Mac who had the tears in her eyes as those words echoed in her ears. "I love you, Harm."

Harm met her lips in a kiss of love and pulled her body close to his. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise," Mac said sealing her vow with another soft kiss before laying her head next to his and watching as her love slowly fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. She slowly closed her eyes and joined him in the peace of dreamland.

**THE END**


	19. S10 E18 Death At The Mosque

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E18 - Death at the Mosque

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – K+

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 18 – Death at the Mosque

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary - The missing scenes of 'Death at the Mosque' when you saw it through the eye of a shipper… yup, it happened… we know, it did…

Author's Notes-

Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

A huge thanks goes like always to our dear beta-god Witchy V! However, we can't post a FF without our usual C&M warning. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

Feedback is always welcome.

The rest of the series you can either find at Carol's websiteor at Michi's website.

* * *

**Saint Vincent Hospital**

**Blackburg, Virginia**

**9:23 PM**

"Is there anything I can do?" Mac asked worried.

"Do you perform miracles?"

"Why don't you go get some rest? Let me be with her for a while, okay?" Mac said and started to run her hand over his back.

Harm shook his head. "Don't. Don't, Mac," Harm quietly told her. He put his head in his hand, not looking into her eyes.

Mac stared at him and slowly pulled her hand away. She took his words as being what he wanted, even though she knew it was not what he needed. "Let me know when you need me," she softly told him and got a little nod from him for an answer. She stood up and walked away.

She walked towards the elevator with her thoughts focusing on the pain in her heart that she felt for her friend.

Very slowly she made her way from the elevator to her car in the parking lot. She glanced up at the window of the floor where Mattie was still lying before getting into her car. She closed her eyes for a second and thought about the distraught man with the young girl. Mac was half temped to get out of her car and demand that Harm listen to her and let her stay by his side. However, with their relationship lately, she thought that respecting his wishes was the best thing to do. She started the engine of the car.

**Saint Vincent Hospital**

**Blackburg, Virginia**

**9:34 PM**

Harm stood up from the chair next to Mattie's bed and walked into the waiting area right next to her room. He needed to stretch his legs a bit. He looked out into the basically empty parking lot and thought about the people in the hospital. The nurses were very nice and the doctors were doing their best.

Harm glanced through the window of Mattie's room and thought about her. She looked like she was doing better. Or at least he thought she did.

He took a deep breath and walked back into Mattie's room. He walked back to the chair and sat down, but not before giving Mattie a kiss on the forehead. "Please get better, Mattie. You can't leave me." He took her hand into his and his thoughts lead him to the one person who could help him right now, but he had sent her away.

**Saint Vincent Hospital**

**Blackburg, Virginia**

**5:15 AM**

Harm opened his eyes when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Obviously he'd fallen asleep and for a second he didn't know where he was. That was until he discovered his surroundings and remembered he was still in the hospital. Looking up he looked directly into the eyes of a smiling, elderly nurse. "Mattie?"

"She's okay, Commander. Here, Sir," Nurse Margaret said and held two mugs of coffee in front of him.

Harm looked confused at her, not understanding why she wanted to give him two cups of coffee.

Nurse Margaret could read the question in his eyes. "You look like you could use one and I'm sure so does your friend," she explained tenderly.

Harm rubbed his tired eyes. "My friend?" he asked, still confused and not understanding what she was talking about.

The nurse smiled softly at him before giving him the two mugs. "She's in the waiting room back there," she told him and pointed through the open door at the end of the aisle before leaving the still puzzled looking Commander behind.

Harm stood up from the chair and couldn't suppress a groan. 'I'm too old for this,' he thought and slowly made his way to the waiting room.

When he stood in front of the door he could see that it wasn't closed but leaved ajar With a little pressure he touched the door with his left elbow and it opened in slow motion.

Harm smiled when he saw the sight in front of him. There, at the end of the room, right under the windows she was lying. She had moved some plastic chairs in order to make a makeshift bench. She was more or less crouched on the chairs while lying on her side. Her hands tucked under her head, using them as a pillow. A light blanket enveloped her. She was asleep and didn't acknowledge his presence.

Slowly he made his way over to her before he sat down right in front of the makeshift bench, so that he could look directly at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and simply watched her sleep.

A short moment later she started to stir and took a deep breath. "Coffee?" she murmured before she opened one of her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Harm greeted her in a whisper. "This coffee right here is calling your name," he told her and held one of the cups directly under her nose.

"Mmmhhh, heaven," she whispered back and started to turn on her back before stopping with a loud groan. "Damn, I'm too old for this," she said and made Harm laugh. "What's so funny, Sailor?" Mac wanted to know and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I had just happened to say the same thing a few minutes ago. These chairs are really not comfy, are they?"

"Far from it, Sailor. Far from it," she answered and decided to keep lying down on her side while propping up her head with her right hand. "But I'm happy the nurse gave me them, otherwise I would have had to sleep in a sitting position," she continued with a little smile and pointed at the padded chairs with the armrests.

"Yeah, that's not really comfy either," Harm gently told her out of experience.

A short time of silence followed while both took a few sips of their coffee. Mac grimaced when she tasted the bitter taste on her tongue. "Well, this coffee won't win any awards," Mac said with a grin and broke the silence between them. "This one is worse than any Tiner coffee I have ever had in the past."

Harm chuckled and agreed with a nod. Then he looked up at her. "Why are you here, Mac?" He softly asked after a few seconds, before looking down at the floor again.

He knew he had pushed her away and he remembered the hurt and confusion in her eyes when he told her that he didn't need her. But he recalled even more the minor understanding and honesty of her words when she told him to let her know when he needed her.

"I wanted to be here when you need me. I just couldn't stay away," she answered him in a whisper and took another sip of her coffee. "I started the engine of my car, but couldn't drive away."

Harm looked back at her. "I never wanted to hurt you, Mac. I saw the hurt in your eyes and I'm sorry."

Mac placed her coffee mug on the floor before gently touching Harm's cheek. "You don't have to be sorry, Harm. I do understand."

Harm turned his face a little bit and kissed Mac's palm. "Yeah, I guess you do."

Both remembered the time when Mac had problems and Harm wanted to help her, but she had pushed him away.

Mac's forehead touched Harm's while she looked deeply into his eyes. "However, I think it is time for us to stop doing that," she told him in a whisper. "I need you, Harm. And I don't want to pretend anymore that I don't and that I'm strong enough to fight every battle that crosses my life. And I want you to need me."

Harm took a deep breath. "I do need you, Sarah."

Mac kissed Harm's forehead. "Then let us do this together, Harm. Let me in."

Harm exhaled a breath and it felt like he had been holding this breath for a week or so. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Help me, Sarah. I can't do this alone anymore."

Mac felt her eyes starting to tear up at the honestly and need in Harm's voice. She nodded her head and accepted his plea for help. Quickly they both found their arms wrapped around each other and sitting in the chairs next to each other. Mac softly ran her hand through Harm's hair and down his back as he just held on to her. Harm needed to feel her; he needed to know that they were going to work this out.

Nurse Margaret stood from the doorway of the hallway and smiled at the couple. She believed in miracles and prayed for them. Little did she know she just watched another miracle happen.

**THE END**


	20. S10 E19 Two Towns

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E19 Two Towns

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS (More information: see Michi's web site)

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 19 – Two Towns

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary - How 'Two Towns' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper… and ummmm… you really had to try on this one.

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. A huge thanks goes like always to our dear beta-god Witchy V! However, we can't post a FF without our usual C&M warning. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning! Also we like to thank Shoe for her little guest appearance… However, we're glad Gum wasn't quite awake today…

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

5. The rest of the series you can either find at Carol's websiteor at Michi's website

* * *

**Saturday April 9**

**Dullas International Airport**

**8:45 PM**

"Home, sweet home," Mac said as she walked trough the airport towards the exit.

"It is nice to be home," the man next to her said.

Mac nodded her head. "Now I just need to get a cab and ride home. I wonder if the driver will stop by a Beltway Burger."

The man gave her a sincere smile. "Considering we just spent about eighteen hours together, I would be more than happy to give you a ride home."

Mac looked at the man and considered his words. "I'm not too sure about that one, Lt."

They were just entering the lobby of the airport. Mac smiled as she watched a woman rush into a man's arms and they kissed passionately. There was a small child off to the side. She kept bouncing waiting for a loved one to come home. Lieutenant Vukovic glanced at Mac as she scanned the crowd. He turned his attention back to the on coming exit and to avoid the crowd of travelers and family members. His thoughts started to fill with how much he had enjoyed her company and thought the smile on her was very sweet.

Lieutenant Vukovic smiled. "Colonel, it's no problem. I live in Arlington and would not mind giving you a ride home. I can even stop by Beltway Burger. I was planning on getting dinner from there anyways. Or we could get a takeout order of Italian. There is this really nice place near my apartment," he said, but when he turned his head to look at Mac, he noticed she wasn't there. Lieutenant Vukovic stopped and looked back to see Mac staring at someone in the crowd. He followed her stare and found that she was staring in surprises at a man with blue eyes and dark hair. The Lieutenant watched as the man walked up to Mac and gave her a hug.

Lieutenant Vukovic smiled as Mac gave the man a kiss on the cheek. Once their hug was over Mac and the man just stared at each other. Vukovic saw that their hands were wrapped around each others. He then shrugged and walked towards the exit, leaving Mac in the hands of the other man.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"I know your car is at JAG, so I thought I would pick you up. Is this a problem?"

"No, I was just…," She paused and looked to see that the Lieutenant was no longer next to her. She looked towards the exit just in time to see him board the shuttle to the parking lot. Their eyes met through the glass and he gave her a smile. Mac smiled back, and then turned her attention back to the man in front of her. "No, it's no problem, Harm."

Harm smiled and took Mac's bag off of her shoulder. "Good."

Harm and Mac walked out of the airport and made their way to the parking lot. Once at Harm's car he placed the suitcase in the back of the SUV, then opened the door for Mac. When he finally got into the car Mac was suppressing a yawn.

"Tired?" Harm asked as he started the engine.

"A little," Mac admitted.

"Didn't you sleep on the plane?"

"A bit but Lt. Vukovic and I talked about a few things."

Harm carefully got them out of the parking lot. "So was that the infamous Lt. Vukovic I saw?"

"The one and only." Mac smiled.

"I thought you couldn't stand him."

"He's kind of growing on me," Mac stated then smiled. "Like a fine mold."

Harm laughed. "Didn't I have the same affect on you at one time?"

"A bit," Mac laughed then she noticed that Harm was going the opposite way from her apartment. "Harm, where are we going?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I would cook you dinner tonight and I have everything at home. After dinner I can take you home. Unless…," he started but Mac cut him off.

"A home cooked dinner sounds great." Mac gave him a smile and Harm's worries stopped.

He glanced at her as he got onto the interstate. "Good."

"How's Mattie?" Mac asked.

Harm took a deep breath. "Better. I just got back from Blacksburg. I was hoping we could talk about her over dinner. I've got a few ideas I would like to bounce off of you."

"That sounds fine. So what is for dinner?"

"How about meatloaf, broccoli, and mashed potatoes?"

"Mmmmm…sounds heavenly." Mac sighed.

Harm chuckled at Mac as out of the corner of his eye he saw her rub her stomach. "Great."

Harm's Apartment

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

**9:20 PM**

"Why don't you take a quick shower and get change while I make us dinner?" Harm asked and opened the door to his apartment to get in.

Mac followed him into his loft, carrying her suitcase. "Thanks, that would be great," she told him tiredly with a little smile on her face. "I'll be right back," she said before making her way into Harm's bedroom.

"Take your time," Harm called behind her and walked into the kitchen. He opened his fridge to get the prepared meatloaf out and into the oven.

"Would you like to have some coffee?" He wanted to know. On their way to his apartment he'd caught her suppressing a yawn more than once. She'd looked tired and beaten to him, which wasn't really a surprise after the long flight back from her assignment in Iraq.

"Yes, please," came her prompt answer out of the bathroom before a short time later the sound of running water followed.

While Mac took her shower Harm was getting everything into the oven and onto the burners, before starting the coffeemaker and getting out the dishes. He was just taking two mugs out of the cupboard when he could hear Mac turning off the shower.

With a smile he filled the two mugs with the fresh brewed coffee and took a big sip from his cup. He leant with his hip against the kitchen counter, waiting for Mac to get out of the bathroom to join him.

"Mac?" Harm called softly when she still didn't come out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

When he didn't get an answer Harm made his way to the bedroom. "Mac, is everything…," he started to ask when the sight in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks and lose his words.

He smiled while leaning against the bedroom wall to take in the picture in front of him. There on his bed lay Mac. She was wearing his bathrobe and was sound asleep. She was lying on her side, facing the window. The streetlight was reflecting every movement of a tree outside the window on her face.

Slowly he made his way to her side and carefully started to get her underneath the covers without waking her in the process. Mac only sighed and snuggled even deeper into his pillow. A little smile took place on her lips.

Harm shook his head. "I guess it's too late for the coffee, Marine," he whispered and smiled before walking back into the kitchen to finish up dinner so he could place the food into the fridge.

As soon as he was done he walked into his bathroom to get ready for the night.

He brushed his teeth and took care of other needs before returning to the bedroom. He looked at Mac and could see that she hadn't moved at all and was still asleep.

For a moment he thought about taking his pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch, but decided against it. They'd shared quarters and even a bed before so he was sure it wouldn't be a problem.

Harm quickly got undressed before laying down right next to Mac. He turned onto his side and looked at her. "Good night, Sarah," he whispered and closed his eyes, following her into dreamland.

**Sunday, April 10**

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

**3:27 AM**

Something woke her up. Mac slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the darkness of the night. The only light in the room was from the moon.

For a second she felt disoriented and that was when she felt what had woken her up in the first place. A rough hand was tenderly caressing her bare belly underneath the bathrobe she was still wearing, while soft kisses were placed on her neck. Her skin was reacting with a fine pattern of goose bumps and his hot breath was driving her crazy.

She could feel the warmth and hard body, which was spooned up against her. Her smooth legs were tangled with his stronger and hairy ones.

Mac closed her eyes and suppressed a moan when he kissed a certain spot on her neck. He was obviously having a nice dream.

Suddenly she opened her eyes wide when she felt his hand slowly moving downwards. Mac quickly stopped his movement while placing her hand over his. She was bare naked underneath the bathrobe and she couldn't let it go out of control.

Then she felt Harm's body stiffened and held her breath for a short time. 'He's not asleep,' she thought. "You're awake?" Mac asked in a whisper.

"Please turn around," he told her with a husky voice, taking his hand away from her body.

Mac complied and slowly turned on her back, coming face to face with her handsome friend.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I shouldn't have done that," Harm immediately started to apologize. "I woke up, feeling your smooth skin under my fingertips. I have no idea how my hand got there in the first place, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose. However, I couldn't resist and I had to touch you. Then I saw the space on your neck and I had to kiss it. I thought…," he wanted to continued, but Mac stopped him.

She placed her hands behind his head and drew him to her, giving him a kiss full of passion and love.

Harm responded eagerly. When they broke their kiss they looked deeply at each other and had to smile. "I love you, Sarah," Harm told her softly.

Mac captured his lips with hers. "I love you, too," she said when they broke the kiss.

Harm kissed her again and pulled her body closely to his. Their hands wrapped around each other and held on to each other for dear life. As they broke their kiss, Harm had maneuvered Mac onto her back, underneath him. He carefully looked into her eyes and Mac's cheeks blushed with excitement.

Mac took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach and slowly dragged the hand in the direction it was heading when she stopped it in the first place. Harm complied and let her lead him. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. Mac removed her hand from his and moved it to his backside. She tugged on his boxers. Harm understood her wishes.

They slowly started a night of being one, heart, mind, and soul.

**THE END**_… sorry, but Smuty and Smutela weren't available…_


	21. S10 E20 Unknown Solider

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E20 Unknown Soldier

Author Name – Michi and Carol or Carol and MichiParing – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 20 - 'Unknown Soldier'

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'Unknown Soldier' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper.

Author's Notes-

1. The plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have any strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more than 150 words!

2. Thanks Vered for the great beta work! However, we can't post a FF without our usual C&M warning. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning! language.)

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**Friday April 15, 2005**

**10:46 PM**

**Washington DC**

Mac carefully walked down the white marble steps of the Lincoln Memorial. She stopped midway and admired the view in front of her. She could see down the reflection pond and focus on the lights of the War World II Memorial. If she looked hard enough she could see the water from the fountains. Her eyes moved to the tall Washington Memorial which proudly stood on the hill.

She took a deep breath and finished her walk down the steps. As she moved from the memorial to the crosswalk she noticed the people around her. There were a few joggers, some teenagers enjoying DC at night and laughing with their friends, there were also the usual tourists. She crossed the street and made the short walk towards the Vietnam Veterans Memorial. She passed by the Vets with their stands, selling the POW/MIA bracelets and postcards. The Vets smiled at her and she smiled back as she moved towards the memorial.

During the day The Wall is a sight to behold, but at night it's just breath-taking. She stood at the end and took in the reflection of the lights onto the black marble. It was like stars in the night sky. But here the lights were reflecting on the names of men and women who were angels in heaven.

She slowly made her way down the path. She stopped a few times and ran her fingers across some names. These were names of men her Uncle Matt would talk about. Some were names of people she had read about and others she was adding to her list to learn about.

She had made it midway down, where The Wall stands at its highest height and stared at one name. This name is one she knew a lot about. She stared at it and thought of the man who was behind that name. She soon found herself lost in her thoughts, but they weren't of the man behind the name. They were of another man.

"Who are you visiting?"

Mac looked into the granite and saw Harm's reflection as he stood next to her. She didn't turn her head to talk to him.

She just stared at his reflection. "A friend of Matt's." Harm nodded his head and Mac continued. "They went to high school together and both joined the Marines. Matt went off to learn how to fly the helicopters and his buddy became a medic. They both were shipped off to Vietnam. Matt was flying while Jimmy was attending to the boys in the battles. One day Jimmy was working on the field and Matt picked up some of the soldiers from that same field. It was the first time he and Jimmy had run into each other since they were shipped off."

Mac paused and looked at Harm's eyes reflected in the granite. He was focused on her conversation and wanted to hear everything. "Later that day," Mac continued. "Jimmy boarded a helo and went back to the base. He and Matt had a beer at the bar. The next day Jimmy went back out to take care of another batch of soldiers. He never came back."

There was silence between the two of them. Harm carefully looked at the names in front of them and found the one Mac was looking at. Harm stepped forward and rubbed his thumb across Jimmy's name. Then he turned to Mac. "I was just walking around."

"Me too," Mac told him.

"Want to walk together?" Harm asked.

Mac nodded her head. She leaned forward and rubbed her fingers across Jimmy's name, before she and Harm walked down the path of the Memorial. As they got to the end Mac took a few steps and they walked to the Nurse's Memorial statue. Harm watched as Mac walked around it and looked at the faces of the women in it. They had to make decisions in split seconds, there was nothing that made them different from the nurses and the doctors in today's military.

Harm joined her as she stood on the opposite side of the statue. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wondering what it must have been like for them?"

Harm looked at the face of the one nurse who was staring at the heavens above her. "Must have been hell. I think that is the one thing about war that has never changed."

"Yeah," Mac agreed before they walked away from the statue and up the path that headed towards the Mall.

They made their way down the dark path and the night air pressed against their skin. The silence was as soft as the breeze in the air. There was no pressure for them; both were lost in their thoughts of everything and nothing all at once.

Harm broke the silence. "You and Bud did a good job in court today."

"Thanks. You did a pretty good job, too."

"Thanks. It was..." Harm paused. "It was a little hard."

"I know." Mac glanced at him. "How is Mattie?"

"The same. Not much has changed," Harm said as he stepped aside for a jogger to move past them.

Mac nodded her head. She wanted to help, but knew Harm had to make the first move.

Harm looked forward and saw the lights of the War World II Memorial ahead of them. "It's very bright."

Mac smiled at his observation. "It is, they did a good job on it."

"They did." Harm glanced down at Mac and part of him was happy that he had run into her. "When was the last time you strolled through here at night?"

"It's been awhile. I love DC at night," Mac told him.

Harm glanced around them. The path they were on was a little dark and on the park bench they passed by there was a couple who was taking advantage of the darkness. "Not a lot of tourists."

"Which is part of its appeal at night." Mac joked.

Harm laughed and realized it was the first time in weeks that he had laughed. It felt good. He needed it.

The silence surrounded them as they approached the lights and the sound of the War World II Memorial's fountain. They stood at the side entrance and looked over the memorial. The sound of the water surrounded them and the lights reflected everywhere. The names of the battles below them shined and the stars on the wall sparkled. They both explored the memorial. Harm was slowly trailing behind Mac as she looked over the quotes and the sites.

They both stood in front of the stars. Mac looked down at the etched words in front of the stars 'The Price of Freedom'. She then looked at the Lincoln Memorial. "If you look close enough you can see Abe," Mac told Harm.

Harm looked and could see Honest Abe sitting in his chair. "Inside the memorial the Gettysburg Address is carved into one of the walls. It was less then five minutes long and one of the most powerful speeches in American history."

Mac turned around and looked up at Harm. "I read it every time I go there."

"Makes you remember what was fought for on this land," Harm said before they walked through the rest of the memorial.

They exited through the main entrance of the memorial. Mac ran her fingers along the metal pictures on the side walls of the entrance. Her mind thought about what it would have been like to be alive during this war that changed the world. She paused and looked at one frame. It was of men preparing the airplanes for an attack. Harm stood next to her and thought of his Grandfather who flew those planes.

Mac glanced up at him and smiled softly. She was surprised when Harm returned the smile. Then they both exited the memorial and crossed the empty street. They made their way around the construction of the Washington Memorial.

"Do you ever think about leaving?" Harm asked.

"Leaving what?"

"Everything."

Mac chuckled. "I tried that once and didn't like it much. Why?"

Harm sighed. "I just wonder if that's what Mattie is doing?"

"Harm, she's not going to leave you. She loves you," Mac told him.

"I know, but I'm scared she's not going to get better."

Mac looked at him as they walked towards the Mall. "She is going to get better. Don't start thinking that way. Just don't."

"It's too hard not to, Mac. I don't know what to do," Harm told her.

Mac stopped at the end of the curb and stared at Harm. "So are you going to give up? Are you going to forget everything? Are you going to stop praying and hoping? What are you going to do to, Harm?"

Harm raised his head to the heavens above him and waited for an answer. He knew he couldn't give up on Mattie. She needed him. Hell, he needed her. He also needed Mac. He lowered his head back and looked at Mac. He felt the walls around him start to fall as he gazed into her dark brown eyes. Those eyes had helped him before and now he needed them more then ever.

"Mac?" He softly said.

"Yes."

"Will you help me?"

"Always, Harm," Mac honestly told him as they stood at the crosswalk to the Mall.

Harm extended his hand to Mac and she took it in hers. "You up for a walk down the Mall? I could really use someone to talk to."

Mac smiled as the crosswalk sign changed to 'Walk,' "I would love to."

They crossed the street and towards the lights of the Smithsonian and the museums. Their hands locked together with their hearts in the right place. Harm told Mac of the pain in his heart and the thoughts in his head. Mac listened and offered her help. There wasn't much she could say, but she could hold his hand and hold him if he needed that too. They both needed each other and that is all they needed this night as the lights of the city passed by them.

**The End**


	22. S10 E21 Dream Team

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E21 Dream Team

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS (More information see Michi's web site)

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 21 Dream Team

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- The missing scenes of 'Dream Team'. What happened after Mattie woke up for the first time when you saw it through the eye of a shipper

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. A huge thanks goes like always to our dear beta-god Witchy V! However, we can't post a FF without our usual C&M warning. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

5. The rest of the series you can either find at Carol's website and Michi's website.

6. The mentioned song in this story is the one from the preview… 'You and Me' by Lifehouse.

7. We possibly used an AP (Authors' Privilege) for this story, at least when it comes to the number of hours you need to get from DC to Blacksburg or vice versa… we're working with 3-4 hours.

8. _Italic means someone is talking on the phone._

* * *

**Saint Vincent Hospital**

**Blackburgs, Virginia**

**12:45 AM**

"Commander, I really think you should go home too. I can follow you," Jen told Harm as they stood outside in the parking lot of the hospital.

"No Jen, I'm going to stay in case Mattie wakes up again," Harm told Jen, hoping that Mattie would wake up again.

"Sir," Jen stared.

Harm interrupted her. "Drive safe, pretty soon the drunks will be on the roads."

Jen signed in defeat. "Yes, Sir and please drive home safely too."

"I will, Jen. I have to meet Vukovic in the morning."

Harm walked Jen to her car. "She's going to be okay, Sir."

"In time she will." Harm told her as they reached her car.

Jen unlocked the door and got into the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sir."

Harm looked at his watch and laughed. "It is tomorrow, Jen."

Jen chuckled and Harm took a step back from the car as she started it up and drove out of the parking lot.

Harm stood there in the parking lot and looked up at the stars above, thanking them for the miracle that Mattie woke up. She woke up and looked at him. She gave him the sign he needed. His eyes closed as the stress of not knowing if she was ever going to wake up rushed away from his mind. Now she just had to get better. He opened his eyes and stared at the hospital. She just had to get better.

Harm reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out. He was flashing that he had missed a call. He pressed the call review button and chuckled when he saw Mac's cell phone number flash across the screen. He pressed the dial button and put the phone to his ear.

_"Hello," Mac answered in a very tired voice._

Even though he'd just checked the time, he had forgotten that Mac would already be in bed. "Mac, I'm sorry I forgot about the time."

_Mac sat up in the bed and for a second looked disoriented around the room. "What happened? Is it Mattie? Is she okay?"_

Harm smiled. "She woke up."

_"She woke up?" Mac asked astonished._

Harm's smile grew. "She did. She looked right at me and Jen."

_"Is Jen still there?"_

"No, she just left."

_Mac looked at the covers. "I can be there."_

"No, you're already in bed. Besides, you would get here just to drive back to DC to be on time for work. Stay there and get some more sleep. I'm fine," Harm told her, knowing that if he didn't tell Mac to stay at home she would drive down to be with him. He didn't want to let Mac know that he wanted her with him right now. Sadly, the distance between Blacksburg and DC was working against his wish, just like it was working against hers.

_Mac sighed. "Harm."_

"You know I'm right and I'm fine, Mac. Now that I know she woke up, I'm fine."

_"You're not fine." Mac stated._

Harm knew she had a point. "Okay, I'm better than I was before." He paused. "I'm going to go back into the hospital now. I'll leave here in a few hours and see you at JAG."

_Mac knew that no matter what she said he wouldn't hear her. "Okay, just be safe when you're driving home."_

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"It is tomorrow." Mac smiled._

Harm chuckled at her words, knowing he just said them to Jen. "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

_"Give Mattie a kiss for me." Mac instructed Harm._

"I will. Good night, Mac."

_"Night, Harm." Mac said and then placed her cell phone back on the night stand._

Harm placed his phone in his pocket, took a deep breath, and looked back up at the heavens. He stared at the sparking sky. "I know I got a miracle tonight. But if I'm allowed to, I would like to request another one and you know what it is for." He waited for an answer, but all he got was the twinkling of the stars in response. He turned his attention back to the hospital and walked back into it.

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

**6:03 AM**

Harm opened the door of the elevator after its arrival on his floor and was greeted by some soft music coming from his apartment. 'Guess I forgot to turn it off yesterday,' he thought and walked out of the elevator.

He had just returned from Blacksburg and badly needed a shower to feel refreshed. Yet another yawn confirmed the knowledge that he badly needed a good night's sleep.

"Guess a gallon of coffee will have to do it," Harm muttered to himself while unlocking his apartment door.

What greeted him then made him stop dead in his tracks. It wasn't the music coming out of the radio or the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast, but much rather the person sitting behind the kitchen counter reading the newspaper and singing along with the song that was played from the stereo.

It seemed like she was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't even notice Harm's arrival. He quietly closed the door behind him and placed his keys on the nearby bookshelf, before slowly making his way to the kitchen counter.

"A dream come true," Harm softly said as soon as he stood near enough the kitchen counter and his partner.

Mac jumped in response and put down the newspaper just to look straight into the two laughing blue eyes of her friend, which were maintained with a chuckle from said owner. "Damn it, you scared the heck out of me, Harm," she told him and blushed. The knowledge that he had caught her singing made her feel embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mac, but I couldn't resist," Harm let her know with a grin while he was now able to look her up and down, just to find out that she was wearing one of his NAVY shirts and obviously no pants. Her well-shaped bare legs occupied him for a moment before he slowly looked up again. Then he continued with a smirk. "I always wanted to walk into my apartment just to be greeted by a singing and barely dressed marine surrounded by some yummy smelling breakfast. Good morning."

Mac laughed and slapped his arm. "Good morning," she answered tenderly. "I hope this is okay. After our talk at JAG yesterday in your office, I thought I should come over so we could maybe talk some more. Since you weren't here I thought you were on your way back home. I let myself in so I could wait here for you. At some time I must have fallen asleep," she started to tell him before continuing in a whisper. "In your bed." Then her voice got stronger again. "When I woke up this morning you still weren't here, so I took a quick shower before getting some breakfast ready for us."

Harm looked around and could see that she had made them veggie omelets and some freshly squeezed orange juice. "That's more than okay, Mac. I hope you got a good night's sleep," he said gently and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn. "So you were here when I called," Harm concluded, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, I was and yes I did, thank you. However, you look more and more like you could use some good shut-eye," Mac said with a worried tune in her voice. She could clearly read in his eyes just how tired he was.

"Yup, but I think a hot shower and some strong coffee will have to do it."

"Why don't you take that shower and get dressed for work, while I finish up our breakfast?" Mac submitted and stood up to finish preparing their breakfast.

"Sounds great. I'll be back in five minutes," Harm told her and made his way to his bedroom.

"Make it ten, Harm," Mac called after him while pouring some of the juice into her glass.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Harm answered before he looked at the items, which were laid on his bed. He smiled and quickly turned around to move back into the kitchen. "You got my uniform ready," he said as a matter-of-fact.

Mac turned around to look at him. "I had too much time on my hands," she answered with a shrug and turned around again.

"Thank you," Harm said softly before making his way back to the bedroom just to stop after three steps. He looked over his shoulder and had to smile at the sight in front of him. 'A dream come true, indeed,' he thought and then he couldn't hold back anymore. This situation and even more important the situation with Mattie finally got to him and it had to burst.

In two big steps he was standing behind Mac. He turned her around and before Mac could do anything Harm gave her a short but passionate kiss. It surprised her so much that she was unable to really react. Then he held her in a bear hug, so her feet weren't touching the floor anymore.

With a laugh he started to spin them around, which brought a laugh out of Mac as well. "Everything will be okay, Mac. Everything will be okay," he whispered into her ear before he placed her down again. Then he made his way back into his bedroom, leaving an astonished marine behind.

Mac softly smiled and touched her lips with her fingertips. "Yeah, everything will be okay," she whispered while her thoughts were on the man she loved with all her heart and the young girl, who was just as a fighter as her Navy-dad was.

**The End**


	23. S10 E22 Fair Winds & Following Seas

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S10 E22 Fair Winds & Following Seas

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS (More information: go to Michis' site)

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10 Episode 22 – Fair Winds and Following Seas

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How the JAG final 'Fair Winds & Following Seas' should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every episode from season 10. However, this series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. A huge thanks goes like always to our dear beta-god Vered! We hope you keep joining us in our future adventures. Working with you is a blast. Thanks, girl! However, we can't post a FF without our usual C&M warning. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

3. Since this series will deal with a just aired episode, it means that we risk having a FF that might seem like someone else's. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and the chocolate that we did not know it or do it on purpose.

4. Feedback is always welcome.

5. The rest of the series you can either find at Carol's websiteor at Michi's

* * *

**April 30**

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

**2:43 AM**

Soft music played through the background; the lit candles on the nightstand were the only light source in the room, while a track of clothes on the floor between the living room and the bedroom were showing the path where a few hours before this time Harm and Mac's destiny had begun.

They lay across his bed. Harm was lying on his back. Mac's head resting on his left shoulder, their legs intertwined and Harm's hand softly ran up and down Mac's back while her hand gently caressed his chest. A soft blanket was only covering their midsection while their torso and legs were bare, only covered with a light blanket of sweat.

They both were exhausted from their earlier lovemaking, but neither one wanted to close their eyes and fall asleep. They were both worried that if they closed their eyes, they would awake to find their night of fate had only been a wonderful dream. It was their first night together and the last night they would spend together in Washington.

Just a few hours ago fate, a coin should have decided where they would spend their future together. They'd celebrate their engagement with their friends at McMurphy's before they continued to celebrate on their own in private.

"Harm?" Mac broke the delightful silence between them with a whisper while her fingers started to run through his chest hair.

"Hmmm."

"What are you thinking about?" She softly asked, feeling that something was on his mind.

Harm took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I don't want to take the job, Mac. I don't want us to go to London."

"What?" Mac was surprised about his statement. They'd decided earlier that they would go to London and not to San Diego.

She slightly turned around so she could lie on her side, propping her head up on her hand. Then she looked deeply into his eyes and could see that he was deadly serious. "I don't understand, Harm. Why don't you want to go to London?"

Harm turned around and also propped his head up on his hand. Now they lay side by side, so near that they could feel the other's warmth. "It doesn't feel right. The more I think about it, the less I want it."

"How come?" Mac quietly asked. "What's bothering you? I mean, earlier you seemed so happy about it. What happened between then and now? What changed your mind?"

"I don't know, but the more I think about it the more I feel like leaving everything behind. Like I would lose more than I would gain." Harm sighed in defeat and rolled back on his back, and looked up the ceiling. "I don't know how to explain it to you."

Mac moved forward a bit. She threw her left leg over his and propped her chin up on his chest. "Try me," she softly told him and gave his ribcage a gentle kiss.

Harm wrapped his arms around her to embrace her lovingly and started to caress her back again. "I don't want to leave Mattie behind," he started to tell.

"You won't, Harm. I'm sure the Juvenile Court will give you, us, full custody for her and as soon as she's fit enough she'll follow us to England," Mac said gently.

"I know, but it doesn't feel right to rip her out of her life. She would have to leave all her friends behind."

"Granted, but she told you that she would be okay with it, so I guess that's not the only reason why you changed your mind, is it?"

"No, it's not," Harm answered immediately. "I don't want us to leave everything behind either, Mac. I mean, all our friends are here and what about our godchildren? They need to know their godparents. Then there's your uncle and my parents. Most of all I don't want our children to grow up without their grandparents being around," Harm explained, sounding more and more confident about everything.

The moment Harm mentioned the thought about their children he could feel Mac slightly stiffened in his arms. He pulled her even closer to him. "You still want to have children, don't you?" He asked in a whisper and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I want to have children, but you know that it's nearly impossible for me to get pregnant," she quietly told him and looked deeply into his eyes. "As much as I would love to give you a child, Harm, I'm not sure if I can."

Harm kissed her lips softly. "Sarah, maybe we can't have children of our own flesh and blood, but there are so many children and babies out there without a family. They need love. Love we both could give them," Harm told her and smiled.

Mac responded with a smile before kissing him gently. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you, too."

"You're really sure about all this?"

"Yes, I am, Mac. I want us to stay in the states."

Mac laid her head back on Harm's chest and once more started to caress his ribcage, feeling his heartbeat under her fingertips. After a short while she spoke up again. "So, what are we doing now?"

"Go and call the General. Tell him to tear your resignation papers," Harm told her and gave her butt a little squeeze.

Mac giggled. "Now? Harm, it's 2:48 in the morning. I doubt he would like to get a call at this time."

Harm chuckled. "Okay, maybe that's a bad idea."

"Yeah, it is." Mac laughed before she calmed down again. "Seriously, Harm. What do we do now?"

"I think you should take the job in San Diego. And I… well the last time I left the Navy I thought about starting my own law firm. Maybe it's time for me to work on this plan," Harm said with a smile on his face.

"Really? What kind of law firm?" Mac wanted to know.

"Not sure, but I thought about aviation or family law," Harm confidently told her. "Who knows, maybe I'm able to find a partner and I can even combine the two of them."

"You could rebuild Grace Aviation with Mattie. She would be a great partner for you with that," Mac suggested.

Harm looked down at her and nodded. "I could. I'm sure once Mattie gets better she would love to have the business again." Harm then chuckled. "I wonder if that would make Mattie my boss again."

Mac chuckled. "I think if you present your idea to her, she might be willing to take you on as an equal partner."

"I think Grace Aviation would do well in San Diego. We might be able to spray some orange crops."

Mac raised her head and simply looked at him without saying anything. After a short while she started to smile at him.

Harm could see that something was on her mind. "What?" He asked irritated with a smile of his own.

"Nothing, just a thought."

"Oh yeah?" Harm smirked and drew Mac to him so that she was now lying on top of him. "And what were you thinking about?" He asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not what you're thinking about, flyboy." She giggled and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Too bad." Harm chuckled. "So, what were you thinking?"

Mac grinned. "How does 'Rabb & Rabb' sound?" She wanted to know and saw the surprise in his eyes. "Of course I'm barely able to practice aviation, but I think I could handle family law."

"You and me. Starting a law firm together?" Harm said astonished about this idea before a big smile took place on his face. "I like. However, are you sure you don't want to take the job in San Diego?"

"Yes, I'm very sure about it. I was already okay with it when I caught the coin in the air before it could hit the ground, Harm. I've made up my mind."

"So we're not going to San Diego either?" Harm concluded with a frown.

"Well, if you want we still could go to San Diego, but you said yourself earlier, that you didn't want to rip Mattie out of her life here, and that our godparents should know us. So why not? We could just stay in Washington or find a place nearby. Or we could move down to Blacksburg and restart Grace Aviation instead of creating it in a new location," Mac softly explained.

Harm thought about it for a second and started to grin. "You are a really smart woman Sarah MacKenzie-soon-to-be-Rabb," he tenderly told her. Then he took her head in his hands and pulled her down to him so he could give her a long loving kiss before he quickly moved so that he now was lying on top of her, settling in between her legs.

They broke their kiss and Mac giggled. "Why, thank you, Mr. Rabb. I have to say that my soon-to-be-husband is very smart as well."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and very sexy," Mac continued seductively and slowly let her hands run down his back while she hooked her right leg over his, bringing him as near as possible to her.

"Yeah?" Harm moved his head closer to hers so that their lips were nearly touching. His hands were eager as well and started to caress her body. "Now about the thought I had earlier," he began to say and was interrupted with a passionate kiss from Mac. A kiss that started yet another round of lovemaking.

**The End… for now…**

_Stay tuned to our very own final JAG episode… S10 E23 'For Eternity'… written through the eye of a shipper…_


	24. S10 E23 Special For Eternity

A/N - Sadly, everything good has sooner or later to come to an end… and this rule goes for an amazing TV show like JAG as well.

Therefore, we both would like to take the opportunity to thank you, the JAG FF readers, for a great time. Without you, the hobby to write JAG FF's wouldn't be half as fun as it is with all of you around. Thanks for all the feedback and the fun in between.

A special thanks goes out to our JAG family and our JAG friends around the world… you guys & gals rock! We love you!

However, most of all we would like to thank Donald P. Bellisario for giving us this amazing TV show and nine fantastic years of Harm & Mac. Job well done, Mr. Bellisario!

Also, another huge thank you goes to Catherine Bell and David James Elliott. You two made us fall in love with Harm & Mac, just like you inspired us to 'play' with your characters. Each year was different, very enjoyable and most of all it was very entertaining. We will miss the 'H&M dance'… Thankfully we still have the re-runs, tapes and hopefully soon the DVD's so we can continue to enjoy it. We will miss Harm & Mac, but in our hearts they will live forever, just like they will live forever in our fanfiction.

Thank you, JAG. We salute you!

Semper Fi,

Carol & Michi

* * *

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper (The C&M Special) – S10 E23 For Eternity 

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS – IM15 (More information go to Michi's site)

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 10

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- The final trip and adventure for Harm and Mac is going to lead to the best adventure of their lives. The epilogue to Season 10, as seen through the eye of a shipper….

Author's Notes-

1. Our work is done. We've revisited every episode from season 10. This story is our very own JAG special. A special way of saying 'goodbye' to our favorite couple after nine fantastic years.

2. A huge thanks goes like always to our dear beta-god Vered! However, we can't post a FF without our usual C&M warning. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

3. Feedback is always welcome.

4. The rest of the series you can either find at Carol'sor at Michi's website

5. A note about our project 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper – The JAG Classics' you can find at the end of this story.

* * *

**Saturday**

**09 September 2006**

**Harm & Mac's house**

**Blacksburg, Virginia**

**1:37 AM**

Mac suddenly woke up and for a second didn't know what had pulled her out of her perfect dream in the first place. However, the ringing of the phone immediately gave her the answer. With a quick move she grabbed the cordless phone from her nightstand.

"MacKenzie," she groggily answered while rubbing her tired eyes.

"That's the last time I want to hear you saying that," a cheerful and well-known voice said on the other end.

Mac sat up and looked at her alarm clock to make sure that her inner clock was correct. A few red numbers gave her the confirmation that everything was in place.

Mac shook her head and smiled. "Is there a reason why you're calling me at one thirty-seven?" She wanted to know, trying to sound sternly but lousily failing. It just felt too good to hear his voice again.

"I couldn't sleep," came the prompt answer.

"So you had to wake me up?"

"I missed you."

"Harm, we saw each other just three hours ago," she told him with a giggle and laid back again. She missed him terribly.

"That's three hours too long," Harm answered with a whine. "Why is it so damn important anyway to spend the last night before the wedding separated?"

"Don't ask me, Harm. It was your grandmother, mother, and Harriet's idea. Something about tradition, romance, and bad luck or so," Mac replied with a groan, feeling the frustration about this so-called tradition come back with full force.

"It's torture and it sucks," Harm said with a lightly frustrated voice. "What could possibly be more romantic than holding you in my arms?"

Mac held the phone between her shoulder and ear. "My poor baby," she softly said and started to play with her engagement ring.

"Do you know what I really would like to do now, Sarah?" Harm quietly asked.

"No, what?"

"I want to kiss that certain spot beneath your ear. I love the way you react every time I'm doing that, Sarah," he huskily told her. "I want to slowly run my fingertips over your soft, warm skin."

Mac closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Is it hot in here?' She thought before speaking out loud, "Harm, you don't want to do what I think you want to do over the phone now. Do you?" She asked with a husky voice of her own.

"Have you ever enjoyed it over the phone, Mac?" Harm wanted to know and asked hoarsely.

"No, can't say I ever have," Mac quietly answered and took another deep breath. "I prefer the face to face, skin to skin act," she continued with a slightly stronger voice.

Harm sighed. "I'm very glad to hear that," he started to say. "Now please open your window and let me in."

"What?" Mac asked bewildered, looked at the closed window and was greeted by the bright light of the moon.

"Open your window and let me in," Harm repeated his words.

With a frown she got out of her bed and walked to the window. The moment she could look out into the night she had to smile.

Directly under the window and in the moonlight stood the man of her dreams, holding his cell phone to his ear.

"Oh Romeo," Mac whispered into the cordless phone she was still holding in her hands before she quickly opened the window. Then she turned off the phone and threw it onto the nearby rocking chair.

Harm turned off his cell phone and put it into his jeans. Then he slowly started to move up the ladder, which was leaning against the side of the house.

Mac took three steps backwards as soon as Harm stood directly in front of the bedroom window, never breaking their eye contact.

Harm grinned and quickly moved into the bedroom. Then he turned around and quietly closed the window before he once more turned around to face the love of his life.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they quickly closed the space between them and crushed into each other's arms. Without exchanging one word they came together for a passionate and breathtaking kiss.

Mac's hands were running up and down Harm's torso before she quickly started to unbutton his shirt. "God, I've missed you," she breathlessly told him between the kisses they shared. As soon as his shirt was unbuttoned she pulled it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor and started to cover his chest with hungry kisses.

"Told you so," Harm said and moaned before hooking his fingers under the straps of Mac's nightgown to move them down her arms. It slowly slid to the floor and landed at Mac's feet in a gentle puddle of soft silk and lace.

Slowly they made their way to the bed while Mac's hands started unbuttoning and unzipping Harm's pants. "Does Sturgis know you're here?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

Harm should have been at the hotel in Blacksburg with Sturgis and the other wedding guests. Since the decision for him to spend the night away from Mac was a last minute one, Grandma Sarah, Trish and Harriet couldn't get another room in the booked hotel, so he had to share a room with Sturgis, who was a lone fighter for now. His girlfriend, singer Varise Chesnut, couldn't join before the wedding reception, since she had an engagement on Friday night.

"No, he was sawing off a forest with his snoring," Harm answered with a chuckle, which turned into a moan when Mac's hand pulled his now undone jeans down his hips.

"Good. You'll have to get out here before your Mom wakes up," Mac told him as her legs bumped against the edge of their bed.

"No problem," Harm shortly answered before lowering Mac down to the bed, just to follow her and to cover her with his own body. "Now let us be done with the talking so I can make love with my soon-to-be-bride."

"Very good idea," Mac said, hooked her left leg over his right one and gave him yet another passionate and breathtaking kiss which started their newfound dance.

**Saturday**

**September 09 2006**

**Harm & Mac's house**

**Blacksburg, Virginia**

**7:26 AM**

Trish Burnett walked out of the house to get the newspaper out of the mailbox.

She, Frank and Grandma Sarah had spent the last few days and nights at Harm and Mac's house to have some quality time with the children.

Trish was just pulling the newspaper out of the mailbox when something on her right side caught her interest. 'A ladder?' She thought and frowned. 'Why is there a ladder?' Trish shook her head in wonder and wanted to get back inside when another object nearby made her stop dead in her tracks. "Isn't that… Harm's car… this son of mine," she muttered to herself and walked back into the house.

"Harmon Rabb Junior!" Trish hollered as soon as she was inside and brought Frank immediately out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Trish?" Frank wanted to know.

"This son of mine used a ladder to sneak into Mac's bedroom last night," Trish explained and Frank couldn't hold back anymore and had to laugh.

Trish glared at him. "You don't seem surprised."

"I heard him set the ladder against the house last night." Frank took a breath to stop his laughing, but failed as he looked at his flustered wife.

"This is not funny, Frank Burnett," Trish told him with a slightly stern voice.

"Sure is, Darling. Sure is," Frank answered, not able to stop laughing. 'That's my son,' he thought and shook his head before trying to calm down his wife.

**Meanwhile in the bedroom**

"Shit," Harm said and quickly jumped fully naked out of the bed as soon as he heard his mother's holler downstairs. With this action he woke Mac with this action.

Mac looked groggily around. "What's wrong?" she asked bewildered, rubbing her tired eyes and trying to wake up while watching her soon-to-be-husband jumping naked around the room. "What are you searching for?"

"My boxer shorts. Didn't you hear my mom downstairs?" Harm asked, his voice sounded slightly anxious. "Where the heck are my boxer shorts?"

"Under the sheets," Mac calmly answered. "Harm, are you scared of your mom?" She wanted to know and couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Am not! And you think this is funny, don't you?" Harm wanted to know and started to get dressed. A little smile was covering his face. 'Heck, this is funny and it definitely was worth it,' he thought with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, I think it's very funny," Mac told him, unable to hold back her laughter anymore.

"Keep on laughing, Tiger. Just wait and see. Should mom catch me here, I'm a dead man," Harm explained and chuckled. He actually started to enjoy the entire scenario.

"Then you better hurry up, Flyboy. There's a wedding you have to attend in six hours, thirty-one minutes and forty-three seconds, and you better be there and on time," Mac told him and got out of the bed as well, using the sheet as a robe.

"You better believe it," Harm said and put on his shoes. Then he gave Mac a short but passionate kiss before moving to the window.

"Harm, why don't you use the door?" Mac asked and pointed at the door. "We can just tell Trish that you arrived thirty minutes ago to have breakfast with us."

"She wouldn't believe us anyway and the rule says that the groom doesn't get to see the bride before the wedding. Not to forget that I want to do it right. Romeo walked in through the window and will walk out through the window," Harm explained with a smirk and opened the window before starting to climb out. "I love you, my Juliet," Harm whispered and gave Mac a short, sweet kiss.

"I love you too, my Romeo."

Then he started to climb down the ladder only to come back again. "I'll see you soon, Ninja girl," Harm said and kissed Mac once again.

"See you soon, Flyboy," Mac called after him and watched as Harm moved down the ladder and saw that he once more stopped and moved back up. "What now?" She asked with a giggle.

"You know, we should keep this scenario in our 'What to play to have some fun'-book. This acting thing is a turn on," Harm huskily told her with a smirk, giving her yet another passionate kiss before climbing down the ladder.

This time he didn't come back but made all way to the nearby parked car. Mac's eyes followed him for a short time before she quickly but quietly closed the window. Then she made her way back to the bed to await Trish's arrival. Before she lay down, she picked up her nightgown. She held the soft silk and lace to her chest, but decided against putting it back on. Instead she opened the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of her sleeping shorts and Harm's favorite 'Go Navy'-shirt. She put them on and got back into the bed.

Mac could barely hold back her laughter about this whole situation and felt relieved as soon as it was clear that Trish wouldn't come upstairs. Obviously, something was holding her back. Unknown to Mac this something had a name. Frank.

Mac started to relax and closed her eyes. She had to smile as she thought about the day which lay before her. Today was the day. Today she would say 'yes' to the man of her dreams, her Romeo. Today she and Harm would unite their little family.

Nearly one and a half years ago Harm had proposed to her and it signaled the beginning of their new lives; lives which had brought a lot of changes with them.

They both had given up their military careers and their lives in Washington. Together they had started their own law firm, specializing in aviation, family law, and occasionally they were even non-profit lawyers who fought for children's rights. It had been a rough start, but soon everything worked out and they had found their place in the business.

Very soon it was clear where they would live and grow old together. The moment Mac and Harm had told Mattie about their decisions and the idea to keep Grace Aviation, they knew their choice was right. Mattie had loved both ideas, especially the one about her and Harm perusing the business. Of course she wanted to be the boss, but in the end she was fine with the 'equal partners'-idea.

While they'd talked about the idea, Harm and Mac could sense that Mattie got sad and obviously doubted that she'll ever be able to fly again. Both tried to make her see that one way or the other she would definitely be flying again. They would find a way, and that was a promise.

Mac then surprised Harm, Mattie and most of all herself, as she told them she might take flying lessons herself. Harm wanted to know for how long she'd thought about that, and got a 'oh, for about two seconds'-answer from her.

Because of the decision to keep Grace Aviation it was clear that they would go house-hunting in Blacksburg. It had taken some time, but after a while they'd found the perfect house. It was a simple two story house with a large front and back yard. It had plenty of room. There was a living room, office, dining room, huge kitchen and four bedrooms. Harm also felt that if needed, they could always expand the house. He was playing with the idea of turning the basement into his and Mac's workout room, but Mattie had already claimed it as her workout room slash rec room.

Mattie also had been the answer to the question of when their wedding actually would happen. Harm and Mac had both agreed that Mattie's recovery was the most important thing and they wanted to wait until she was well enough to be a part of the ceremony. They were together and it didn't matter if their engagement would last one month or one year. Very soon they'd found out with all the changes in their lives, and all the stress that was brought with it, it was the right decision to wait for over a year to come to this day.

Mac's thoughts suddenly were interrupted when her bedroom door was pushed open and a whirlwind ran into the room. "Up! Up! It's wedding time," the intruder yelled and jumped on the bed with a giggle. At least that's what Mac thought she could make out of the giggled words.

Mac groaned and threw the sheet over her head with a chuckle. Her laughter grew as she started to become tickled by her friendly intruder. "Alright, alright. Geez, I'm up," she answered and soon found a visitor under her sheet to start a little cuddle party.

**Blacksburg's Hilton**

**Blacksburg, VA**

**8:23 AM**

Harm turned off the engine of his car and sat there for a minute before getting out. He laughed as he thought about the morning, then his thoughts moved to the night before. For some reason whenever he and Mac were together it was perfect. It was something he wished for his whole life, someone to complete him. And Mac did that for him. She made him human and whole.

He slowly got out of the car and grabbed the bag of bagels from the passenger seat. As he moved through the parking lot a sound caught his attention and he looked in the general direction of some SUV's. The sound wasn't anything startling, just different. He slowly moved to the cars and paused as he saw what caused the sound.

There, about seven feet in front of him, were Mike Roberts and Cammie Cresswell. They didn't notice him since they were deeply involved with each other. Harm wanted to chuckle, but part of him also wanted to save his bestman's younger brother. Harm loudly cleared his throat and the couple stopped their intense kiss, jumped apart and looked in the direction of the sound.

Mike and Cammie swiftly snapped to attention. Harm slowly walked over to them and grinned from ear to ear. "You two are lucky I was only a Captain." Harm chuckled, knowing the young couple thought he was Cammie's father, the General.

"Good morning, Sir," Mike said.

Harm carefully inspected Mike and noticed a red mark on his neck. "Cammie, even though your father has decided to let Mike marry you, you might want to let Mike borrow your compact or your father might hurt your fiancé." He then smiled and walked away.

Cammie turned to Mike as he swiftly turned around and attempt to examine his neck in the mirror of the SUV. But before he could find the red mark Mike's and Cammie's attention was moved to the former-Captain who was now laughing. Cammie gave Harm's retreating form a look, then turned to her fiancé and looked at his neck.

She chuckled. "There's no mark, Mike. He was joking with us."

Mike ran his hand over his throat. "Are you sure?"

Cammie got a gleam in her eye and pressed Mike against the car door. "Positive." She ran her arms up his and wrapped them around his neck. "But if you want me to, I can give you one."

Mike smiled, but soon his lips found themselves involved in a much better activity.

**Upstairs in the hotel**

Harm carefully unlocked the door to the room and walked in. Sturgis turned off the TV and looked at his oldest friend. Harm smiled and held up the bag. "Breakfast."

Harm set the bag down on the table and Sturgis walked over to it. He carefully looked at the bag and pulled out a whole grain bagel and cream cheese. The two then sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. As Harm finished his bagel, Sturgis leaned back in his chair and examined his friend.

"So when did you sneak out and went to your house?" Sturgis asked.

Harm almost choked on his bagel. "You were sound asleep."

"I was, until your mother called this morning and woke me."

Harm chuckled. "She didn't?"

"Oh, she did and she wasn't very happy."

"What did she say?"

"Not much really. She just wanted me to know," Sturgis informed Harm.

Harm threw the empty bagel bag in the trash can. "You're not going to tell your dad, are you?"

Sturgis chuckled. "Nah, I think my dad is just happy that Mac's finally making an honest man out of you."

"I actually think your dad is wondering when you and Varise are going to tie the knot," Harm suggested.

"He might be, but who knows when that will happen."

"Well, all I can say is that asking Mac to marry me was the best thing I've done in a long time." Harm looked at the small black velvet box in the center of the table. He picked it up and opened it. A shinny gold band sparkled in the light. "I'm changing my whole life today and I can't wait for it to start."

Sturgis looked at his friend and could hardly believe this was the same cocky kid who he roomed with at the Academy. "Congratulations, Harm."

Harm gave his friend a sincere smile. "Thanks, Sturgis."

**Harm & Mac's house**

**Blacksburg, Virginia**

**8:34 AM**

"Salsa , please," Chloe said to Mattie who sat across from her.

Mattie crinkled her nose as she handed her friend the jar of salsa. "I don't know how you can eat eggs with salsa."

Chloe smiled. "It's an acquired taste." She looked at Mattie's plate. "I don't know how you can stand hash."

"It's an acquired taste." Mattie grinned back, before the two girls broke up laughing.

Grandma Sarah sat down at the table. "I'm sure you two can think of more intelligent conversation besides who's eating what."

Both girls looked at the older woman and said; "Maybe."

Sarah chuckled at the girls as there was a commotion coming down the stairs. Mac and her visitor from earlier entered the room. "Morning," Mac grinned.

A round of greetings came from the crew in the kitchen. Trish looked at Mac. "Mac."

Mac couldn't resist herself. She knew Trish was upset about Harm being there the night before. So she walked over to her future-mother-in-law and gave her a hug. "Do you still love me?"

Trish laughed at the sad face Mac was giving her. "Of course. It's my son that corrupted you."

Mac gave Trish a knowing look. "That's not all he did." Then she quickly walked away from Trish and gave Frank a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for keeping Trish at bay. It was you, wasn't it?"

Frank chuckled. "It's okay. I just reminded her of the night before our wedding." Before he could go on Trish shot him a look. "I'm better stop now."

Mac laughed and moved to the table where she gave Grandma Sarah, Mattie and Chloe a kiss as well. She was about to sit down when she heard a familiar call. "Mommy, up." She looked down and there was her tickle-monster from earlier. It was Annabelle, smiling a very cute smile.

Mac leaned over. "Are you ready for pancakes, Sweetie?"

Annabelle nodded her head as Mac placed the two and a half year old in her seat. "Yummy."

Mattie looked at the young girl and remembered the day she met Annabelle. It was while she was still in the hospital recovering. She was sitting out in the courtyard when a ball rolled over to her wheelchair. She picked it up as a little girl with chestnut brown curls moved slowly towards her. The little girl was on crutches and one of her arms was in a bandage wrap. The little girl looked up at Mattie and smiled. They soon became friends.

Mattie asked the nurse about Annabelle, because it never looked like anyone as visiting her. She was informed the Annabelle's mother and father died in a gas station robbery when she was an infant. So when she was three months old her aunt and uncle got custody of her. But two weeks ago there was a car accident and Annabelle's aunt and uncle were killed. Once Annabelle was recovered enough from her injures and had some more counseling sessions she would be going to foster care.

That night Mattie had told Harm and Mac about Annabelle, and the next day Annabelle had joined the three of them for a picnic. As another week passed it was learned that Annabelle would be leaving to her foster home. However, when the social worker showed up Annabelle hobbled away and screamed for Mattie. Mattie wheeled herself down the hall and Annabelle threw herself in the arms of her older friend. Mattie tried to explain to Annabelle about her new home, but all Annabelle would say was, "Mattie home. Mattie home."

At that time Harm and Mac were walking into the hospital to visit Mattie and they saw Annabelle clinging to Mattie. They asked a few questions and found out what happened. They then spoke with the social worker and tried to work out a plan. Within a few hours and a couple of phone calls Mac and Harm had gotten approval to become foster parents for Annabelle. It helped that they had gone through the training for becoming a foster parent and the fact they were getting their lives ready for Mattie coming home.

By the time that Mattie was released from the hospital, Harm and Mac had started the process to adopt Annabelle. The little girl with the chestnut brown curls had found a place in their hearts. She added to their family and was the perfect addition.

"Mattie, OJ," Annabelle said to her sister who had a far off look in her eyes.

Mattie grinned at the girl and poured her a sippy cup of orange juice. "Here ya' go, Princess."

"Thanks." Annabelle said as she took the sippy-cup and drank her juice.

"So, Mac, when will your chauffeur, Mr. Gorgeous, arrive?" Chloe asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Vic should be here any minute. I invited him for breakfast," Mac answered while getting herself a cup of coffee. She just had to look into Chloe's eyes and knew about whom she was talking.

"Cool. He's sooo hot," Chloe said as a matter-of-fact and got a groan from Mac as answer.

"Yeah, and he really has a cute butt," Mattie added while both girls started to giggle.

"Mathilda Grace!" Trish, Grandma Sarah, and Mac hissed at the same time.

"What?" Mattie asked innocent. "It's true."

"Yeah, it is," Chloe agreed. "He's the living version of Adonis. I mean, have you seen his abs and biceps?"

"I have cute butt," Annabelle interposed with a smile and made the elder around her laugh.

"Yes, sweetie. You have the cutest one," Mac agreed and kissed Annabelle's forehead.

"The man definitely knows how to wear a shirt," Chloe continued dotting.

"Not to forget how to wear pants," Mattie said and sighed. "Who're Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom anyhow?"

"You got that right, sis," Chloe replied before they both high-fived.

"Okay, enough of that," Mac told them with a stern voice, but could barely hold back a chuckle about her girls behavior. "The only woman who has permission to ogle over Vic's body is his wife. Got it?"

"How comes she stayed home and didn't come with him?" Chloe wanted to know while the doorbell rang. "Oh, I bet that's him."

"Because she's eight-months pregnant and believe me, I wouldn't want to go through a wedding while being eight-months pregnant either," Mac explained with a smile and made her way to the front door.

"Milady, your carriage awaits," Vic said as soon as Mac opened the door.

Mac laughed as he took a bow before giving him a hug. "Good morning. Come on in. We're all in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Mac," he said and walked into the house. "Good morning, ladies. Mr. Burnett."

"Hi Vic," Chloe and Mattie greeted him at the same time and slightly blushed.

"Hello Chloe. Mattie."

"Mr. Galindez, would you like to have a cup of coffee?" Trish asked, already getting a mug out of the cabinet.

"That would be great Mrs. Burnett, thanks," Victor answered and kissed Annabelle's head before taking a place at the breakfast table. "So, Mac. Are you ready for the big day?"

"No," she immediately answered and promptly got six pairs of eyes pointed at her. Only Annabelle was more interested in her pancakes, and didn't really care about her mom's answer. "First I need a good breakfast in me, and then I'm ready," Mac continued and smiled as she got a chorus of sighs of relief as answer.

"Let's eat and then we'll get the show on the road," Grandma Sarah commanded and everyone chuckled before following her orders with an 'Aye, aye, Ma'am'.

**Assembly of God Church**

**Blacksburg, VA**

**1:45 PM**

Chloe laughed as she walked into the bride's room. "Harm looks so nervous."

Mattie grinned from her wheelchair. "This I've got to see." She tried to wheel out of the room, but Trish stopped her.

"Oh no, you don't, young lady. You can see him nervous when Jason helps you walk down the aisle. Till then you're staying right here," Trish told her granddaughter.

Mattie tried to look upset, but ended up smiling at her grandmother. "Yes, Ma'am."

Mac smiled as she walked out of the bathroom after checking her make-up. "Now if only Harm could get her to respond that well."

"It takes a grandmother's voice," Trish told her. "I'm sure once Annabelle reaches sixteen you and Harm will have no problem getting her to listen."

Annabelle looked up when her name was mentioned and laughed at her grandmother and mother. Chloe walked over and picked up the young girl. "Are you all ready to walk down the aisle with Jimmy and AJ?"

Annabelle nodded her head and clapped her hands at Chloe. She then wiggled out of Chloe's arms and ran over to her flower basket, but before she could get to the basket Harriet quickly grabbed it. "Not yet, Annabelle, in a few more minutes," Harriet told Annabelle as she placed the basket on the fireplace mantel, out of the toddler's reach.

Annabelle smiled and walked back to her dolls she was earlier playing with on the floor.

Mac gave Harriet a looks of thanks. "I'm glad you got to the flower petals before she did. They were a pain to clean up last night."

"It wasn't too bad," Mattie told her.

Mac looked at Mattie and grinned. "Need I remind you of the time she got a hold of the confetti, which a certain young lady had in her room."

"Oh," Mattie giggled. Remembering the time she went into her room and found Annabel covered from head to toe in sparkly confetti. "I'm still trying to get it out of the carpet."

The girls chuckled at the idea of a covered Annabelle, but their laughs were interrupted as there was a knock at the door.

Trish opened the door and AJ Chegwidden stood there with a smile on his face. "AJ," Trish smiled.

AJ grinned back at her. "Trish, how are you?"

"Good. You look very dashing in your tux," Trish commented as he walked into the room.

Before AJ could get too far into the room Annabelle ran to him and jumped up and down in from of him. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

AJ laughed and picked up his self-adopted granddaughter. "Hey Annabelle, you look so pretty," he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The two were a dream-team from the first moment they'd met. Annabelle adored her Grandpa AJ and he often babysat her, giving her parents some time for themselves. Even Mattie enjoyed the time together with AJ and her little sister. It was always a 'special night'. Soon she started to call him Grandpa AJ as well, since Annabelle always corrected her with 'This is Grandpa AJ, not Uncle AJ'-speech.

"So Mommy," Annabelle responded as she pointed at Mac.

AJ settled the little girl on his hip and looked at his former chief-of-staff. His breath was taken away. She didn't look pretty; she looked like a vision in an off-white dress. It looked like it was made for her. The soft material made her look like an angel. He didn't know what to say, so he just walked over to Mac and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Finally the words came to him. "You look perfect."

Mac blushed slightly. "Thank you, AJ."

"Pretty," Annabelle said as she ran her little hand on Mac's dress.

"Very pretty," AJ said before setting Annabelle onto the floor. She quickly ran over to her two big sisters and started playing. AJ took one of Mac's hands into his. "Now, you know once you do this, you will be an aviator's wife."

Mac chuckled at AJ's humor. "I know, but I think it's Harm who might need some counseling. He's going to be married to a former Marine."

The group in the room enjoyed the laugh, until there was another knock at the door. This time it was Chloe who answered the door.

Tiner walked into the room. "Ma'am, according to Chaplain Turner it's time."

Mac took a breath. "I know, Jason." She gave AJ's hand a squeeze and he squeezed it back. "It's past time."

Jason smiled and walked over to Mattie. "I'll meet you halfway down the aisle."

"Thanks, Jason," Mattie smiled before the young lawyer left the room.

"I'll meet you outside," AJ said, giving Mac one more kiss on the cheek. Mac nodded and he left the room.

Harriet carefully looked at her friend and picked up Mac's veil. "Are you ready, Sarah?"

Mac once more nodded her head and Trish and Harriet carefully attached Mac's veil to the piece already in her hair. Once it was in place Trish looked at her future daughter-in-law and a tear fell down her face. "I am so proud of my son for making you my daughter. His father would have loved you." She then gave Mac a kiss on the cheek and left the room, before Mac could say anything else.

Mac turned and faced the women left in the room. She took a deep breath. "Okay ladies, let's get me married."

"I've been waiting for years for this," Chloe said with a laugh.

The ladies then exited the room. They were met in the hall by Jimmy, little AJ, and AJ. Annabelle quickly walked to her escorts. Jimmy took her hand as Chloe handed Annabelle the flower basket.

Little AJ held up the white pillow holding the wedding bands. "See Mommy, I haven't lost the rings."

Harriet smiled at her son. "Good job, AJ. You remember what to do?"

"I give to Chaplain Turner, so Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm can stop living in sin," AJ informed the group with a grin.

Harriet's cheeks burned at her son's choice of words. "I never said that."

Mac laughed. "Yeah, sure, Harriet."

Chaplain Turner walked into the hall and smiled at the bridal party. "Are we ready ladies?"

Mattie smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign. She carefully got out of the wheelchair and held onto Chloe's arm to balance her. Before anyone could ask if she was okay, she told them she was. "I'll be okay. There's a nice chair for me at the alter. After all I'm a Rabb and I'm not going to miss my dad and mom getting married."

"Let Jason help you if you need it," Mac told her in a motherly-tone.

Mattie smiled. "I will."

The soft music started to play. "Okay Jimmy and Annabelle, you two are on," Harriet informed the children.

The two walked to the entrance way of the church. Jimmy straightened his shoulders and led Annabelle out. As they walked down the aisle of the church the wedding guests 'ahhhh-ed' and 'ohhh-ed' at them. Annabelle smiled as she gently dropped her petals on the red carpet. Once they were half-way down Mattie slowly walked out of the hall and down the aisle.

The past year had been tough on the young girl, but once she learned that Harm and Mac were getting married her goal was to walk down the aisle in their wedding. She had made some great progress, but she was a long way from being ready to run a marathon. When she reached the halfway mark Tiner gently took her hand and helped her the rest of the way. When she reached the alter Harm smiled at his daughter and was very proud to see her stand, instead of sit in the white chair provided to her.

Chloe glided down the aisle, followed by Harriet. Once Harriet stood in her place the bridal march played. Mac and AJ stepped out of the hall and to the end of the aisle. All of the wedding guests stood and looked upon the bride and her escort. AJ carefully took Mac's shaking hand. He smiled and whispered, "Left, right, left, right." It was the mantra he used seven months ago as he married the love of his life, Karen, on Valentine's Day.

Mac almost started laughing at him. She just grinned and stopped shaking. They started to walk down the aisle. Mac's eyes met Harm's and all of her worries slipped away. They were about halfway down the aisle when Harm nodded his head to a spot in the front row. Mac looked to where he nodded. Her breath stopped in her throat.

Sitting in a seat in the front row was Clayton Webb. However, he wasn't the reason for her astonishment. No, much more it was the figure right next to him. Tears came to her eyes and slowly, as she got closer, she noticed the tears in her Uncle's eyes as well. Once Mac and AJ reached the alter, Uncle Matt got up and stood on the free side of Mac.

Chaplain Turner looked at the surprised bride and the two men flanking her. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do," AJ and Matt responded in unison.

AJ then lifted Mac's veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hoohra, Marine." Then he stepped back.

Matt kissed Mac's other cheek. "Semper Fi, Sarah." Then he took a step back.

Harm moved to Mac and took her hand. Together they stood in front of Chaplain Turner. AJ and Matt moved to their seats in the front as the wedding guests sat down in the pews.

Chaplin Turner looked at the couple in front of him and took a calming breath, before giving them a warm smile. "I could stand here and give the typical sermon about love and marriage. I could mention that love is a gift, given to all of us by God. I could tell you and this couple that they need to hold themselves and their family together through hard times and bad." He paused. "But I won't. Harm and Sarah don't need to hear that, for they have lived through it. Ten years ago they met and had their share of trails and tribulations. After tears and separations they have found the path. It's a path, which will take them to their final destination of hope and happiness, through life and love." He looked carefully at Harm and Mac, who smiled at him with faith in their eyes. "Today we gather to join this couple in wedded bliss."

The chaplain opened his bible and looked at the vows and notes in front of him. "Before we start with the vows, is there anyone here who can think of a reason as to why this couple should not be married?"

There was no sound in the church, except for the sound of Jack Keeter giving a mild warning under his breath as he sat in the second pew. "If anyone says anything I'll take them on my next flight. I need a weight on the wing."

Skates who sat with her husband Donald, tried to stop herself, but as soon as Jack Keeter said the words she lightly smacked him in the arm. She was just glad that he didn't do what he did last night at the rehearsal. There he had ran up to Harm and begged him to runaway with him and to remain in the brotherhood-of-eternal-bachelors.

Harm and Mac chuckled as they heard his words. As did Chaplain Turner. "No objections, good." He smiled. "Let's begin."

Mac handed her flower to Harriet who smiled as she took them from her friend. Chaplain Turner looked at the couple and then the congregation. "Harm and Sarah have decided to share a few of their words with you before they say their vows." He paused and then looked at Mac. "Sarah."

Mac took a deep breath and Harm held her hands tighter as he felt them shake. "Harm, when you walked into my life I didn't know what to expect. You were standing there as a colleague. I never expected to see you standing here as my husband. The last ten years have been the most trying and unexpected times of my life. The first nine are nothing like the past one. You have given me a life that I never thought I would live. You have given me two daughters and I hope as our life grows we can add to them. You have given me a hope and a place to call home. You are the reason I am who I am. You are my lover, soul mate, confidante, and most importantly my best friend." Mac paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You are all that I want in my life. I love you."

Mac's eyes never left Harm's, but she was still surprised to see Harm's eyes tear up. She heard a sniffle behind her and glanced at her brides maids who had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Harm," Chaplain Turner said, getting Harm's attention.

Harm took a breath and muttered. "You expect me to follow that." Everyone chuckled, but then watched as he spoke. "Mac, you are the one who has caused me to be a better man. You have been my friend for years and now you are my family. You and our children mean the world to me. You stood by me for so many years and have been further with me then anyone before. You are the woman who I will lay next to for the rest of my life and wake up to in the morning. I can't wait for each new day to begin, because I know I will love you more then the day before. You are my friend, my heart, and my soul. I love you with all the air I breathe."

Harm couldn't resist himself as he let go of one of Mac's hands and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. From the corner of his eyes he could see his mother and grandmother dabbing their eyes from the words that were just spoken.

"Thank you, Harm," Chaplain Turner said and moved on to the next part of the service. "Sarah, if you will repeat after me." He read the lines and Mac carefully repeated them with tears in her eyes.

"I, Sarah MacKenzie, take you, Harmon Rabb Jr., to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

"Harm," Chaplain Turner said, then he directed Harm though the same lines.

Harm repeated them, but he had to pause to catch the emotion in his throat from coming out. "I, Harmon Rabb Jr., take you, Sarah MacKenzie, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

"The rings, please."

AJ Roberts smiled and walked over to Chaplain Turner. He carefully took the rings off of the satin ribbon, holding the rings onto the pillow. Then he handed the pillow back to AJ before the boy moved back to his place standing next to his father.

"This ring will show your love and devotion to one another," the chaplain announced. He handed Harm Mac's ring. "Sarah, do you take this man to be your husband?"

Mac smiled. "I do." Then Harm slid Mac's wedding band onto her hand.

Soon Harm's ring was placed into Mac's hand. "Harm, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Harm grinned. "I do." Mac placed Harm's wedding band on his hand. Once the ring was in place they both felt as if their lives were officially in place.

"By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. He paused and grinned at the delight showing in Harm and Mac's eyes. He took a breath and looked at Mac then Harm. "You may kiss your husband."

Mac chuckled and then learned up and shared her first married kiss with Harm. Once the kiss was finished Chaplain Turner decided to let Harm have his moment. "And you may kiss your bride."

Harm grinned. "Yes, Sir." He then gave Mac a kiss filled with promise and hope. Once the kiss was broken they both faced Chaplain Turner again. He nodded his head and they turned to face their friends and family sitting in the pews. Harriet handed Mac her flowers.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr., "Chaplain Turner announced. Harm and Mac then took their first steps down the alter with the applause of their family and friends.

As they slowly made their way down the alter they looked at their guests . They had filled the pews. In the front were AJ, his wife Karen, Matt and Clay. While on the other side sat Trish, Frank, and Grandma Sarah. Behind them were Keeter, Skates, and Donald. Some of Harm's flying buddies were scattered around the church. Some of Mattie's friends made it to the wedding along with Chloe's father and grandmother.

General Cresswell and his wife sat next to Cammie and Mike. The younger couple held the wiggle worms, as Nikki and Thomas Roberts were called by their family.

The happy couple smiled at their friends as they passed by them. They were surprised by the turn out, it ended up looking like a mix of family, Navy and Marines, which pleased Harm and Mac to no end. There were also some of their new friends in Blackburgs. Varise and Jen Coates sat near each other in the middle of the church. Varise picked the seats so she would have a good view of her boyfriend. Only Sergei and his wife Galina sadly were unable to attend the wedding, since Sergei got the flu two days earlier. But both promised to visit soon.

Once they reached the end of the alter they turned to the left and walked into the bridal room. Once in there Harm wished he could lock the door and take his bride into his arms, but didn't have times as followed by them were AJ, Uncle Matt, Harriet, Bud, Mattie, Sturgis, Chloe, AJ Roberts, Jimmy, and Annabelle. Hugs and kisses were shared in the room as they started to celebrate the wedding. Annabelle jumped into her father's arms and gave him a huge kiss.

Harm placed his arm around Mac's waist and pulled her to him. They finally felt like a family, all that was left was the paperwork officially making Mattie and Annabelle their children. Harm kissed the top of Mac's head as the door opened and in walked the photographer.

"Everyone has left the alter. We're setting up for the pictures," he told Mac and Harm.

Harm nodded his head. "Thanks Dave." He turned to his wife. "Should we give you ladies a few minutes to check your makeup?"

Mac chuckled, but before she could say anything Sturgis chimed in. "Actually Harm you may want to check yours. That's a lovely shade of burgundy on you."

Harm looked at Mac who chuckled. "Brides always wear lipstick."

Harm chuckled and wiped off the lipstick, then the gathering made its way back into the alter. The pictures were taken and conversations started. Family and a few close friends of the family stayed at the church instead of heading to the hotel like the rest for the reception.

As the groomsmen were getting their photos taken Mac sat down next to her Uncle. Quickly he wrapped her into his arms for a hug. "Surprise," he whispered in her ear.

Mac chuckled as her voice cracked. "Hi."

She lifted her head from Matt's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Matt knew her question. "Mr. Webb pulled a few strings and here I am. You look beautiful, Sarah." A tear fell from her eye and Matt pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her eye. "None of those now, Sarah. Today is a happy day."

Mac kissed his cheek. "I am happy."

"You know I had to be here."

"I'm glad you're here."

Matt looked up at Harm who was laughing with Sturgis and Bud about something. "He treats you well."

Mac laughed. "Yes he does."

"You're happy?"

"Every day I wake up." Mac looked over at her daughters playing with the Roberts' children and Chloe. "He's given me more then I ever thought I could have."

Matt kissed her temple. "I'm glad Sarah; you are a princess and deserve so much."

"I have so very much, Uncle Matt." Mac said as Mike Roberts walked over.

"Mac, they're ready for the family picture," Mike told her.

Mac stood up and took Uncle Matt's hand. "Come on, Uncle Matt, I need to have you in the picture." Then she addressed Mike. "Thanks, Mike. Oh, and you might want to ask Cammie for her compact. You've got a mark on your neck."

Mike's hand slapped his neck as Mac walked off chuckling. Matt looked at Mike's hand once he removed it. He chuckled. "She's joking Mr. Roberts." Then Matt walked away leaving an embarrassed Mike Roberts standing there blushing.

"We're going to take the picture right here." Dave the photographer instructed. He quickly placed all the family members into their places. In the center were Mac and Harm, while Annabelle stood in front of them. Around them was the bridal party, AJ, Matt, Frank, Trish, Grandma Sarah, and the Robert's twins. "Smile," he said and the family did.

Mike and Cammie, the General and his wife, Jason Tiner and Victor Galindez and a few other friends joined in for the last picture of the day. The photographer just wanted to say 'smile' again when a loud voice interrupted him.

"Midshipman Roberts, is that a mark on your neck?" General Cresswell sternly asked and got a giggle with an 'oops' from his daughter and a bright blush from his soon-to-be-son-in-law as an answer. The rest of the gang couldn't hold back their laugher and it was a scene that would be perpetuated forever on yet another wedding picture.

**Sunday**

**September 10, 2006**

**The Rabb Farm**

**Bellesville, PA**

**1:25AM**

Shortly after the wedding reception began, Harm and Mac had left the party for their honeymoon. They took Harm's biplane 'Sarah' and flew to Grandma Sarah's farm, where they would spend a four-days-honeymoon, while Grandma Sarah, Frank and Trish stayed with the children in Blacksburg.

Harm gave his wife a kiss on the top of her head. Mac returned the kiss on his chest, which was under her head. "I love you," Harm told her.

"I love you," Mac responded. She then looked at the ground right next to the bed and smiled at her wedding gift from Harm. It was a snow white silk nightgown; she had worn it for a total of twenty-five seconds before she was naked in front of her husband. "Thanks for my wedding gift."

Harm chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Mac scooted up and moved to her side. Harm rolled on his side and looked at his wife. "I have a gift for you."

He gave her a devilish smile. "Really what?"

Mac took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

Harm's breath stopped in his lungs, just like it had when he saw her walking down the aisle earlier. "Pregnant?"

She nodded her head. "About two months."

Harm quickly moved and gently kissed her still flat belly before he captured her soft lips with a kiss of love and passion. Mac responded in full force.

Their love was one of dreams and hopes. It already led them so far, across countries and oceans. It was the force which drove them. And now it was something that had created life. Their love was one of happiness. It was the type of happiness that only true love can create. Their love will last through all and for all for eternity.

**THE END**

* * *

And now a note about the future of 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper'. We asked for your opinion and we got it. Thanks for all your responses! It was nice to hear that everyone is excited to see this happen. 

Well, it looks like the majority of you would like us to start at the beginning and so it will be. Due to some RL problems it might take some time, but it will happen.

In the near future we'll start the 'JAG classics' with the first episode of season two 'We the People'. Please keep your eyes out for it.

Thanks Bunches-

Michi and Carol


End file.
